The Fire In Me
by Goldilox07
Summary: aftEclipse.this is my interpretation of what happens after Eclipse.what happens when jacob finds his imprint?what will happen to his and the lives of everyone around him?rated M for graphic AC and with everyone, not just jacob.main-J,B,E,A,L.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob story...a spoof off of what happens to Jacob after eclipse.

I pushed myself faster, till I could not hear the voices of my family any longer. Though I had not paid attention to how long I had been running or how far, it must have been more than three hundred miles. But I could care less of that fact. All I care about is getting away. Get away from her, and that freaking bloodsucker. I hate him with a passion, but I also respect him for everything he has done. He protected Bella when I couldn't and it ended with me in a cast.

Hunger never visited me, not even the aching of my muscles protesting for me to stop and rest. My mouth was dry from days without water but I did not stop for fear of turning around and wanting to go back. The streams and rivers that I have passed did look inviting but I refused the temptation to bathe myself. The dehydration was less than it had been in my human form. For that I was greatly thankful. I couldn't afford to stop every hour to drink. Now being in wolf form I could wait days on end until being so thirsty that I would eventually collapse. Which now, is what I am about to do.

With a big huff, my legs gave out on me and I fell to ground and was instantly covered in mud and leaves. My nostrils flared, and my breaths were coming in quick wisps. My legs hurt so much that they were shaking from the exhaustion. Mud and leaves stuck into my fur, for it had been storming for the past week without sunshine.

I layed there for a few moments, then I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me. I rose my head and pucked my ears up. Then out of the bush came a small rabbit. I didn't even think before I acted. I had jumped up and snatched up the bunny making it squeak for it's life in my jaws. Then I bit down and heard the sound of it's bones crunching. And it's blood flowed into my mouth. It's taste was rusty salt like, but I ignored it and began eating my morsel. I guess I had been hungrier than I had intensionally thought.

After I had fully gobbled down my pray, my mouth felt too dry. I immediately new that I had to get water. Fast. I had never lasted more than a week without it And it had nearly been two. My body wouldn't last much longer without it.

I sniffed the air and came upon the sweet smell of water, in a stream near by. I walked through the forest until I found what I was looking for.

I lapped up as much water as I could hold without throwing up. Then I shivered because I new that soon a storm was going to strike. And I had just about had it with all the freaking thunderstorms!

What would it hurt to go into the nearest town? I could get a bite of some "real" food and get to stay in a warm bed. That doesn't sound too bad to me. But would I regret it later?

"Grrrrrrummfff" I said. Which probably meant "nah".

I strode off into the nearest forest towards town and just before I hit the road I changed back into my human form and pulled on my sweats.

I had thrown my wallet in with my sweats. Thank god! And I was pretty sure I had some hundreds in there that I had been saving for an emergency. This seemed like one to me. At least right now.

I ran my hand throw my hair and began walking on the side of the road until a little blue truck came trudging up the hill. A young boy was driving it. He couldn't have been more than 13. I waved my hand and he slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Need a ride?" He called.

"That would be great." I answered back. Though my voice was huskier than usual. Most likely because I hadn't used it in so long. I opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Were ye headed?" He asked me.

"The nearest town." I said. "I'm Jacob by the way. Thanks for stopping."

He turned his small head towards me. "I'm Jesse. And it's no problem at all. I'm headed to town myself. My mom's sick. Flu she's got. I am supposed to go get' her some medical stuffs." He murmured that last bit. I instantly felt bad for the boy. I knew what it was like to have your mom sick. Thats how mine died. This little boy was on a mission. And it made me happy to know that at least someone cared that much.

"Is she going to be alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

He turned his head and looked out his window. He was silent for a long while and then he said. "I don't know. She's been sick for a while now. My dad's gone. Left us a while back. And I'm the only person here to take care of her."

This boy needed help. And I could feel the uncertainty in his voice. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Then I handed it to him.

"Here take this. You'll be needing it more than I will."

He shook his head and said. "I can't except that sir."

"Just think of it as a pay for giving me a ride." I smiled and gestured for him to take it. He did and replied with a "Thank you." I nodded my head and glanced out the wind shield. The trees moved by and about a mile up the road I could notice lights from the houses around town.

"Where do you wish to be dropped off?" The boy asked me. I thought for a second and noticed that I hadn't eaten any real food for weeks.

"A chafe I suppose."

"Alright. There is one just up the road." He pointed to it. It was a small building...made of mostly bricks. There was a chimney pipe sticking out of the roof with smoke coming out of it. Only three cars were in the parking lot.

The boy stopped the car and put it in park. I opened the door and stepped out. But I stopped just as he was about to pull away.

"Hey." I said. "I hope everything goes alright with your mother. I know times can be tough. Believe me. I've went through more than some people hope to go through in a life time."

He smiled at me but didn't reply. I shut the door and he drove off down the highway towards, what I presumed to be the doctor's office. I sighed and turned to face the chafe. I walked up the side walk and opened the door making the bell on it jingle.

Three heads looked up at my entrance. An elderly man in the corner holding a cup of coffee, a woman at the counter ordering her meal, and the waitress at the cash register.

"Hello." The waitress said. She smile and asked how I was doing this evening.

"Fine thank you." I replied. And I walked around the tables and sat at a booth along the far wall of the building. The woman looked at me and her eyes widened. She must have been shocked to see a man of my size and stature. Which I get that all the time. It isn't normal for someone my age to be this big. But they don't know that I'm only 16. Even if I were 25 no one should be this big.

The waitress walked over after giving the woman's order to the cook and asked what I would be having. I looked at the menu and picked the first thing that my eyes saw.

"I'll have the steak and potatoes please." She scribbled my order on her pad.

"...and what will you be having to drink?" She looked up at me from her pad.

"Just water." She smiled and walked away leaving me at my booth.

Awhile later, the elderly man and the woman left the chafe and drove off to their homes and I was still here waiting for my meal. Not that I was complaining. If I could last three weeks without decent food then I can wait a few more minutes. Just then the waitress came over with my food and placed it before me.

"Thank you." I said. And she looked at me with curiosity. I looked up at her and her eyes shifted to the window and back down to me.

"Your not from around here are you?" She asked me.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I've never seen you here before. And this isn't exactly Seattle." I smiled at her and looked down.

"Nope. I'm not from around here. Just passing through."

"Oh. Well, I hope you have a nice stay here in Deer ridge." She said and walked off.

Deer ridge...hmm. I must have drifted far from La push. I grabbed my fork and scooped up the potatoes and practically inhaled them. The I scarfed down my steak feeling the chewy meat between my teeth. And I chugged my glass of water. But it didn't seem enough for me. I picked up the menu again and saw that they had fresh apple pie always ready. I stood from my booth and walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can I have one of your apple pies please?" She looked at me shocked.

"The whole pie?" I nodded and she gave the order to the cook. I turned and sat back down at my booth.

When she came by to give me my pie she told me that the chafe would be closing shortly and she would be grateful if I could hurry. The cook already left and I presumed that she was bushed after a day's work.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows, but came over and sat down anyways.

"I'm Jacob by the way." I said. She smiled and I gave her a slice of pie.

"I'm Charlotte." And she shook hands with me. "So, what brings you all the way out here?" she asked me.

I shook my head while I swallowed. "Just getting away. Don't you ever just want to pack up and leave?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. This is my home. I've lived here since I was born. And even though waitressing has it's ups and downs I believe this is were I'll stay."

I could understand that. For a time La push was that way for me. Until I met Bella and the Cullens. Then thats when I became a werewolf and everything changed. Now I don't know where my home is.

As if she read my mind she asked, "Where do you call home?" I told her about how I had lived on the Indian resort called La push east from here. She hadn't heard of it. And I told her about how I used to view it as my home but recently I didn't know. She knew. I know she knew how I felt. I could see it in her eyes. But I didn't say anything.

After I finished my pie, I payed my bill and thanked Charlotte for everything. Then I walked out of the chafe and into the sheeting rain. I turned and walked down the road and spotted a motel. I walked up to it and entered it.

A balding man with a goatee stood at the counter and I asked him for a room. He gave me a key and I went to the room A17. I opened the door and looked around. It was a fairly basic room. One bed a side table with a phone, clock, and a lamp on it. A small television in the corner and a bathroom in the back with a small tub with a shower head.

I closed and locked the door and sat on the bed. pm The clock said 10:30 pm. I layed down on my back and closed my eyes. But not long enough for me to fall asleep. For in the next room I could easily here the squeaking sounds of a matrice hitting the wall. I sighed and put the pillow over my head. It was going to be a long night in the smelly motel room in Deer ridge, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm really excited to be writing again. I know it's been A LONG time since Piano Lessons. But hopefully u guys like this one just as much as that one. Even though it is about Jacob. Bella and the rest of the gang will come into play in the story. But not until later.

Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series i am just here to make my own little spoofs off of it :

Chapter 2

Last night had been the worst night I have had in a long time. The couple in the next room were going at it for hours. I recall having to bang on the walls a couple of times trying to get them to lay off or at least go into the bathroom. I wouldn't usually conduct in that kind of behavior in myself. Especially towards a couple who are doing something out of love. They could even be on their honey moon. Or it could have been a one night stand. Who knows...

In the early morning I went to the front desk to pay for my night and give back the key. I wasn't sure if I would be spending another night here. And if I did choose to come back, hopefully I would get a different room.

When I went back to the chafe for breakfast. More people were there and every one of their heads snapped up to look at me as I entered. A young woman, not bad looking, sitting at the counter ogled with hopeful eyes. I felt bad, for she wouldn't be getting anything that those soft brown eyes desired. But when I looked down I notice I wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't believe I had forgot about that fact. Probably the reason everyone had been staring.

I shrugged and made my way over to the same booth I had yesterday. Charlotte came over holding a pot of coffee in one hand. She smiled a bright smile when she saw me and her red hair was flowing around her shoulders. I hadn't noticed yesterday how attractive she was. But in this light her beauty shined like the sun.

"Hello again." She said, seeming in a happier mood this morning than she had yesterday.

"Hello." I said.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have uh..." I looked at the breakfast menu and decided on chicken fried steak with eggs and toast.

"I'll be right back with that." She said. I sat there shocked. I hadn't remembered saying anything cluing to what I wanted. And she had done the same thing to me yesterday in our conversation. I brushed it off as nothing. Perhaps she was just trying to guess right. Don't waitresses have a gift for something like that? Where they can sense what a person wants by their size and personality?

But later she came by with exactly what I had pictured in my mind. I stared at her my mouth open but she just turned with a smile and walked back to the front counter taking peoples orders.

I ate my meal with complete satisfaction. Not only was it exactly what I had expected, it was also exquisite. The taste was to perfection.

Charlotte came by when I was finished and asked if I would be having anything else. But my regard told me to be careful, to perhaps quiz her on what I'm actually thinking. Unfortunately, she beat me to the punch.

"Don't test me like that Jacob. I know you know what I can do so stop thinking like that." she smirked like a 'know it all'.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with my brow furrowed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know your lying. And I know that earlier you were thinking about trying our chocolate cream pie. I must add that you should. It is very good."

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Reading my mind!" I whispered so no one else could have possibly heard.

"But it's so much fun!" she cried.

She turned and walked off. I knew I had to get out of here. It was too deja-voo-ish for me. Edward had had the same effect of me when I had tried to win Bella's heart and I just found the whole thing annoying. People shouldn't be able to read your mind. It isn't natural.

"Speaking of natural." she muttered as she passed me carrying someone's else's eggs and bacon.

I scowled at her as she passed. How much did she know of me anyway. She couldn't possibly know the secrets I have kept about my family's were abouts. Or the fact that I was trying to make Bella fall in love with me.

"I know everything Jacob." She whispered behind my ear. I froze and she slipped a piece of paper into my pant pocket. "Meet me here at 5:00. I get off early and since you don't know where your going I don't know where your going." She moved passed the people as she went into the kitchen.

I pushed myself up from the table, threw some cash onto it and got the hell out of there. She could read minds? What was she? She couldn't be a vampire. I didn't sense her being one. If I had it would have been a fight right there.

I pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it to see neat little words. "Meet me at the Deer ridge park. I'll be waiting at the swing on the west side." I folded it back up and stuffed it into my pocket. Should I go? It might help me get rid of some of this confusion. But why hadn't she just left me alone! This was the reason I left La push! So people like her would get the hell away! All of this supernatural stuff is making me sick. And hell, I'm one of them!

With a groan of annoyance, I turned towards the hotel and got another room to stay in. One more night wasn't going to kill me. But when the clerk handed me the same room I had last night, I told him I wanted a different room. He nodded and gave me a room on the second floor.

When 5:00 was rolling around, I clicked of the tv that I had been watching the last couple of hours and left my room to go meet Charlotte at the park.

I had no idea how to get there or where it was so when I was walking on the side of the road I pulled out my hand and waved at a car passing. It was the woman at the chafe and she smiled as she stopped. She rolled down her window and asked if I wanted a ride. I shook my head. I would not get into this car with this woman. God knows what could happen if I did that.

"No thank you. I actually need directions to Deer ridge park?" She reached for a pen and paper in her purse. She scribbled something on it and handed it to me. And then she smiled what I thought was a stupid smile, but what she thought was flirtatious and drove away saying "Call me any time."

I looked at the paper and the directions where right on top but under it was her name and phone number. Christ! I groaned and walked up on the side walk towards the park.

Of course Charlotte was sitting exactly where she said she would be sitting. Right on the swing. She smiled when I approached and asked where I had been. When I told her she started laughing. Apparently everyone knows Ms. Jones. Because everyone has been laid by her.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I said.

"I'm glad you got right to the point." she said looking down. I went over and sat down on the swing beside her. "You know about me right? That I can read minds?" she asked.

"Yes. I've known other people who can do your talents and some have other ones as well. But they aren't like you."

She looked up at me reading my thoughts and I nodded. "I already knew about vampires and werewolves Jacob. I can read everyone's minds remember?" I nodded. "And I know why you came here. Well not that you came here, but why you left. I'm so sorry."

I looked away towards the tree line. "So you know that I'm a complete fool?" I asked.

"No. That you did anything and everything to win Bella's heart. But she chose Edward instead. But the fact is Jacob, you did win her heart. Just not in time. And if Edward had died when he was supposed to you would have been with Bella. You DID win her heart. Don't ever think you didn't." she smiled at me but then it turned to a frown.

"The real reason I came out here with you is to tell you why your so confused about me. You don't think I'm a vampire do you?"

"No I don't."

"Your wrong." she whispered. I jumped up and crouched down at her baring my teeth. "No! Jacob please listen to me! I'm not like them. I don't even drink blood!" I stopped crouching and just looked at her in confusion. "Please. Sit down and I'll explain." I hesitated but finally sat back down.

"My father was a vampire. I am half vampire." she said. " I don't drink blood and I don't shine in the sun. But I do live forever once I become how old he was. 22." she looked down.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because your the only one I can tell it to. Do you have any idea how it is not to have someone around you who is like you? To not be able to tell someone who you are without striking a panic?"

"Yes I do." I said.

"And I know who your looking for Jacob." I looked at her and my eyes narrowed. "You are looking for your imprint are you not?" I just stared at her.

"She lives in a town 50 miles west from here. Thats all I can tell you. I can't even tell you her name or the town's name. Do you understand." she asked.

"Why?"

"I just can't Jacob. You wouldn't understand the consequence of me telling you. But I can tell you what I just did." She smiled and I smiled as well.

"Thank you Charlotte. Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome. I presume you will be leaving tonight or tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Tomorrow I think. I already paid for a room at the motel."

"Will you be coming in for breakfast?"

I shook my head. "No I don't think I will." She smiled as she read in my mind that I would be long gone in the morning. I would be in search of the one I needed to find.

"So this is good bye eh?" she asked.

"Yes Charlotte. This is good bye." I smiled, stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I walked away and when I turned around, she was gone.

I made my way up to my hotel room and walked in to find a gift laying on my bed. I picked it up and there was a card on it. I opened it.

_Jacob,_

_This is for you when you find that special someone. Please take care and visit sometime. I would be happy to make one of those pies you love so much. _

_Many blessings,_

_Charlotte_

I dropped the card and picked up the box. I unwrapped it and inside was a new set of jeans, boxers and a black t shirt. I laughed to myself thinking that she didn't want me looking like I did now when I met my imprint. I put the clothes back in the box and moved them off the bed. I clicked on the tv and layed down to make my final stay in the Deer ridge motel.

I didn't remember falling asleep when I woke up the next morning. Groggily I rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock. 7:32 am. Not as early as I had hoped but oh well.

I got up and went into the bathroom. After using the toilet I turned on the shower and jumped in. It would be my last chance for a while to take one. And after I got out I dried off and put on the new clothes that Charlotte had left for me. And I was surprised she got the sizes right.

I cleaned up the room and went to return my key to the front office. The man there asked me if I would be staying another night but I refused and went off on my way.

I would miss Deer ridge but I knew that It would be nothing compared to what I would be finding in a couple of hours time. If the town was a small as this one there would be hardly any trouble finding my imprint. Though now when I was so close to finding her. It scared me to hell. What if she was like Quill's? What if she was a baby and I would have to wait 18 years for her to grow up? Or what if she's an old lady and I've missed my chance? I shook it off and decided that I would never know unless I went out there and found her myself.

I walked to the tree line, or rather trotted. Once I was safely in the brush I undressed and snapped the clothes to my leg with a bunjie cord and changed into the big bad wolf. Once the change ended I began off in a sprint. The sooner I got to see her the better. The insides of me were twisting and turning with excitement.

My mind was going all over the place with thoughts: what she would look like. How old was she. If she would like me back. If she was already married. If she had kids. Or if she was a complete slut.

But no. I could sense that she would not. My imprint would be a small beautiful thing. Around her early twenties. She would be single and no man would ever know if she was good or bad in bed. She would be innocent and I would be the man to take her innocence from her.

I smiled in a wolfy grin as I jumped over a fallen tree limb. She is waiting for me. My heart pounded. And pounded with every push of my legs. Couldn't I go any faster? But I was going faster. I was going as fast as a werewolf could possibly go. I was even going faster than Edward could go.

But when I came upon a road I skidded to a stop so fast that my feet got caught on a tree root and I went sprawling alone the edge of it. I jumped to my feet and sniffed as well as looked around to make sure no one had heard or saw me. Luckily the road was vacant and I was alone.

I rushed back into the trees and changed into human form. I got dressed and ran a hand through my hair. God, I was a mess. My heart would not keep quite and my hands were shanking from the excitement.

I walked along the road until I found town. It was a quiet little town probably smaller than Deer ridge. Which that sooted me fine. The faster I found her the better. I walked around town for a bit. And it was strange. No one was out. Everyone must still be sleeping. Though It couldn't be more than a little past 8:00.

I walked past a forest edge that seemed too beautiful just to pass and so I walked into it along that path that I presumed a lot of families went on for picnics and hikes. I walked on for about ten minutes before I heard a rustle of leaves. I looked around and stopped mid stride.

There sitting by a tree not twenty feet away was 'her'. I was sure of it. My heart pounded so hard in my chest I thought it would explode. She was a small thing maybe 5'3" with golden hair going in curly waves to the middle of her back. She was reading a very big book and she didn't notice my approach.

My mouth became dry and I cleared my throat. She heard me and instantly looked up and her mouth dropped. I smiled and I walked toward her. She sat frozen against the tree and I stood right above her.

"I'm Jacob." I whispered with all the love I could put into it.


	3. Chapter 3

hey people. Just wanted to let everyone know that Deer ridge is NOT an actual place i made it up...sorry. I didn't feel like searching for actual places in Washington. I'm lazy. Lol. Anyways, i really hope u guys like my story. I haven't written for a while so I'm REALLY rusty. Please read it and review. Tell me if it's gold or crap. : thanks.

All of the twilight books belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just here to make little spoofs off of her great ideas.

Chapter 3

She just sat there gazing up at me with those beautiful green blue eyes. I probably looked insane to her, but I could have cared less. She was my imprint and I knew it. I knew it the first second I saw her. But now it just seemed awkward. I was standing over her and she was speechless and I was just standing there like an idiot. Shaking my head of the intoxicating sent of her hair, I stepped back and aloud her room to breath.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm insane or something." I said. She put her bookmark in her book, closed the huge sucker and stood up pulling her jeans up. And my eyes drifted to her waist. I couldn't help it. Her curves were so luscious and when her small hand went there I just couldn't help myself. But I quickly moved my eyes to her eyes in case she thought I was a pervert instead of insane.

"It's alright." She said brushing her curls from her face. But her voice was like an angel's and it rang in my head.

"So, I'm Jacob." I stammered like an idiot.

"Yeah you said that." she said. "I'm Lily."

Hmmm...Lily.

"Um...It's nice to meet you I guess. See you around." She said and started walking.

"Yeah. I'll be around." I said and she looked back to see me grinning. She stumbled a little bit and almost fell but caught herself. I quietly laughed and she moved on.

I would defiantly be sticking around. I turned and walked in the other direction until I found my way out of the forest. People were awake now and walking and driving to work. I soon felt like the new kid in town. The one who everyone looks at just because they are a new face. I strode down the walkway and up to a diner and then stopped.

My stomach growled telling me it was time for breakfast. I opened the front door and walked inside.

After I ate a really good meal of pancakes and bacon, I went to the nearest motel and checked in. This motel was nicer and cleaner than the one before and it sooted me better. I was only in the room for an hour before someone came knocking on the door. I turned off the tv and got up to open the door.

When I did the little voice that said "Maid ser-." and then cut off made my heart literally stop.

Lily was standing at my door in a maid outfit and she was pushing a cart with cleaning utensils on it. She just stared at me and her eyes would occasionally look up and down. I wasn't wearing a shirt but just my sweats and she was eying my washboard abs with glazed eyes.

"You. Y-you stay h-here?" she said barely above a whisper and her voice cracked at the beginning.

"Yeah." I scratched my head. My hair falling in my face. It was to my shoulders now since I last cut it. "I am."

She looked away for a moment and I swear I thought I saw a blush form on her high cheek bones. "Well, I'm supposed to clean the room. But I see your busy. I'll just come back another time." She started pushing the cart but I caught her arm in my hand. She jumped a little by my hot touch.

"No, you can clean it now. I'm not busy, bored actually. It would be nice to have the company." I gave her a reassuring smile and she stepped in. I closed the door and she walked to the bathroom with a spray bottle and a rag. I followed her and leaned up against the door and watched her. Her little hands sprayed the liquid on the counters and she rubbed off the dust and dirt from it like magic.

"So, are you new in town?" she asked me, making conversation.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it here so far?" she looked up at me. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Haven't been here that long. Your the first person I've met. I don't know anybody and I frankly don't know what to do with myself." I said with a little lie in there. I did know what I wanted to do with myself. I wanted to get this woman in front of me to love me the way I seem to love her.

"Hmm. That seems like a problem." she smiled a little as she said this. Was she flirting? Flirting was good, very good. _Keep it rolling Jacob. But don't scare her off._

"Have you lived here all your life?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep. All my life. And you? Where do you live? I mean, I presume you at least used to live somewhere right?" she was babbling. And babbling was a dead give away that she was nervous. Nervous! About me!

"I used to live in a town called La Push. It's east of here."

"Oh. Really? I've been there." she sounded excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually used to live in Forks for a while. I'm related to a boy named Mike Newton. Do you know him?"

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah I know him. I went to a movie with him once. With a...uh...friend of mine." I said.

"That's so weird. Just a year ago was when I left. I heard something about giant wolves or something attacking people. So I left and came here to live with my uncle."

I looked down at the floor. Giant wolves. She knew about us, but she 'didn't' know about us.

"May I ask. Do you know any of the Cullens?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen is a great man. He helped me when I got into an accident not long ago. Why?"

"No reason. He is a great man. Your right."

By this time she was done with the bathroom and she moved on into the living room.

"I think everything else is basically clean. There is no need to mess with anything else. Thanks." I said. She just dropped the sheets and hastily moved to the cart. When she almost was at the door I called to her.

"Lily?" she turned and looked at me.

"Would you be willing to go to dinner with me tonight? I don't know the town and I would like to talk to you again if thats alright." I swallowed anticipating her answer.

"Yes. That sounds like fun." She smiled at me and turned to leave. When she was gone, my knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground.

The day passed slowly, menacingly slowly. There was hardly anything on tv and just the thought of Lily not a half a mile away, was scrubbing bathrooms. I could go to her, I could force her to understand. But that wouldn't do. She would be frightened of me and never want to be with me. _Slowly Jacob. Take everything slowly. _

I blew out a big gust of air and ran my hand through my hair. When my arm moved up, I got a whiff of the smell of my manly body odor. It seems it is shower time. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and stepped into the shower.

Not long after I stepped out of the shower I had realized that I hadn't set a time for me and Lily to go out. My heart beat and I suddenly felt doubtful of the whole thing. What if she just told me that she would go out with me to make me feel better about myself? What if she is in love with another? Rage soon pulsed through my veins. Not again. No body would take my imprint away from me. I would tear anyone who stands in my way to shreds. Just as my thoughts registered in my head, a small knock sounded at the door.

" Just a moment!" I called. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on and then my black shirt complements of Charlotte.

I practically ran to the door and when I did she was there standing in a little black skirt with a pink blouse and black lacy high heels. She had her hair down in soft curls around her face and it tumbled around her shoulders. She was wearing a slight hint of makeup on her eyes and I was surprised to find her smiling. She was short indeed, her head barely reached my chest and she had to crane her head up to see me.

"Sorry I just came. We didn't specify when we would meet. Or where for that matter. So after work I just got ready and came here. I hope thats alright."

"No. Fine. Thats great. I'm actually relieved. Come in." I opened the door further and she stepped in. Her hair tickling my abs for the slightest moment making me have an intake of breath.

She stepped over to the chair in the corner and sat down. I looked at her for a second and then said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll just be a moment." and I rushed off to the bathroom. I couldn't believe a woman that beautiful was meant for me. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on deodorant. Just as I was about to open the bathroom door I noticed something in the mirror. I looked down and that bulge in my pants was growing quite large and painful. Is that an erection I'm having? Holy Hell!

I started to panic. What do you do when you have an erection and you need it to go away?! I unzipped my pants and grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water. Then I placed it upon my manly hood. I nearly shouted by the intense feeling.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked from outside the door.

"Uh..." I said nervously. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just a moment." I waited and I heard her quite foot steps retreat into the other room. I held the rag to my 'place' a while longer and soon my problem went away. I through the rag under the counter and zipped up my pants and washed my hands. Then I opened the door and saw her still sitting on the chair looking off into space.

I walked up to her and she smiled at me.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

I racked my mind for a second and then answered. "It's a surprise." She smiled at that and stood. I went and opened the door. She grabbed her purse off from the bed and came to me. We left the motel and walked along the sidewalk for a time until the diner came up.

Luckily no one was there except for the waitress and the cook. I thanked God for that. I went to the door and opened it for her. She smiled and stepped in. I followed and we went to one of the booths back in the back.

Lily sat on one side and I on the other. I grabbed my menu and she did the same. But then I realized, tonight was about her. What ever we did was to make her happy. So I just starred blankly at the menu until the waitress came over to take our orders.

"Hello. How are you two doing tonight?" she asked.

"Fine thank you." I said.

"What will you be having?" I looked to Lily and she looked back. "Uh." she said. "I'll have the spaghetti and meat sauce please."

"Okay...and what for you sir?" she asked writing down the order. "I'll have the same."

"And what to drink?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Lily said. "And I'll have the same." I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back with those." She walked off.

Lily sat there in silence and so did I. It was evident that we were both nervous and didn't know what to say. I decided to let her speak first.

"Why did you want to go out with me Jacob?" Her question startled me. I wanted her to speak first but I hadn't imagined the first thing she said would have been that.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

She looked up at me and exhaled. This was apparently hard for her to say.

"Yes it does." she said. "Well at least to me it does."

I looked down but then I felt her small hand slide into mine on the table. My head snapped up and she smiled at me. But our moment was crushed by the waitress coming over to place our meals in front of us.

"Will you not tell me Jacob? Will you not tell me why you have come so far away from home and have asked a lonely girl like me out to diner?" she stared into my eyes intently.

"If I told you the truth. You might never believe me." I whispered. She grabbed her soda and drank deeply. I just sat there, feeling that my appetite had gone.

"Try me." she said bravely.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I said. Try me. You think I can't take the truth. Well hit me with it." she said sounding confident.

"This isn't exactly the way I pictured having a first date with you Lily. But if we do discuss this then we will have to go somewhere more private." I said quietly.

She looked at me for a moment.

"Are you just trying to get laid?"

I raised my eyebrows in discussed. "No! Never. I would never even think of doing that. Why would you think that?"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry, it was just a question. I didn't mean for you to take it so seriously." she said.

"If you wish to discuss it then here isn't the place. You should eat before we go then." I said.

She grabbed her fork and ate a big bite of spaghetti. I smiled, she had a big appetite. I like that in women.

A while later, she finished her meal and I partly finished mine. We got the bill and I paid it. Then we walked out into the night and she asked if we should just go back to my room. I agreed and we went.

"Lily, I really don't think I should tell you this." I said when we were back in my motel room she was sitting on the bed and I was pacing in the room.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because your not ready for the truth!" I blared.

She looked hurt and confused for a moment. "Just tell me Jacob." she said closing her eyes.

I stopped pacing and looked at her. She had her head buried in her hands and her golden curls made a curtain around her face. I approached her and climbed onto the bed with her. I took her hands in mine and she looked up at me.

"If I tell you the truth, will you promise to not yell at me? Will you promise to consider everything that I tell you no matter how absurd it sounds?" I asked. She nodded and I began.

"Lily, the reason I left my home, was because I had fallen in love. I fell in love with a girl named Bella. We had been friends since we were little and she had just moved up from Phoenix.

"But the problem was. Edward Cullen and Bella fell in love with each other first. He took her from me because she was in love with him too. I left because I couldn't deal with that anymore. I couldn't deal with them and I couldn't deal with my family's thoughts about me."

She looked at me. "That's not so complicated Jacob." she said.

"That wasn't the complicated part. Lily, there are things in this world that you may not believe. Things that are so terrifying and monstrous that it would scare that crap out of any man. When I turned 16 I began to notice changes happening to me. And I was scared. I had no clue what was happening to me or why. Until I found out the truth. Do you know what vampires and werewolves are?"

She looked at me crookedly and narrowed her eyes, but she nodded.

"You see, I...am a...werewolf." I closed my eyes and I heard her intake of breath. "Please before you say or do anything, just hear me out. The reason I became this creature was because our enemy had arrived close to our lands. Vampires. The Cullens to be exact. They are vampires and we as werewolves are cursed to protect the lives of the humans around us. But the Cullens where not like other vampires. They only drink from animals, not humans. So my family and I made a treaty with them that if they didn't come onto La push soil, bite or kill any human, we would not kill them. And Bella fell in love with one of them, Edward.

"I left my family, my friends, and Bella because I couldn't take it anymore. I hated what I am. I hated being a werewolf and to protect people who didn't give a damn about me. I couldn't take my first love being married to my natural enemy. Do you understand?"

She was looking at me with wide eyes. But her head moved up and down.

"I came here in search of a better life. And I'm pretty sure I've found it. There is one thing that I am now going to share with you about being a werewolf. When we turn, there is something in us called an imprint. It is were, when we find our soul mate, or the person we are supposed to be with, we imprint on them. Something in our mind clicks and it tells us that that person is the one meant for us."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" she asked swallowing.

"Lily. You are my imprint." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm really excited to be back!! I know I'm a bit rusty at writing write now, but I could sure use some advice and encouragement. I really hope that you guys like my second fanfic so far. Please read and review :**

**Goldilox07**

Chapter 4

Well when I told Lily that I was basically her life partner, she went, oh how should I say it? Ballistic! At first she fainted and then when I managed to get her sane enough to look and talk to me, her eyes went wide and she started hyperventilating!! I knew this was going to happen. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a sack from under the sink. I gave it to her and she used it to breath out of.

"So let me get this straight." she said, eyes closed, a while after I had gotten her the paper bag.

"You are some sort of fantasy creature and I'm your soul mate?" I couldn't help but nod. "Ah."

She stood from the bed and started pacing like I had earlier, and I was stuck on the bed.

"This is impossible. It is insane! You want me to believe that fate has chosen me. Me! To be the mate of you? A beautiful, strong, healthy, gorgeous, tall, dark, man!" She muttered that last part but I still heard it.

"That's one way of looking at me." I whispered. She flung her hands to her face and started weeping. I instantly jumped up but she pushed me back down onto the bed.

"No! Just let me be for a second okay?" She took a few deep breaths and then settled down enough for her to put her hands on her hips and look, no glare, down at me.

"Is this why you came here? To find me?" She said.

"Yes." I said. "When I left, I hoped that maybe I would find my imprint. And when I met a young woman in Deer ridge, she told me where to find you. I came here and I found you and I knew from the first second that I saw you, that you were the one for me."

"And?" She said, sounding frustrated.

"And, what?"

"What are we supposed to do now? Am I just supposed to live with you. Go off to your home town and live happily ever after? Well, news flash! I'm not ready for this. I'm just a lonely girl with no prospects and works as a maid at a crappy motel!"

"I told you, that you weren't ready for the truth." I murmured.

"Just give me a day or two to get this through my head okay?" She asked with her eyes closed.

I stood up and quietly went to her. I put my hands on her waist and she gasped and her eyes flew open. Her breasts lightly brushed up against my chest and she had to tilt her head back to see me.

"I'll wait as long as you want. No matter if it's one day or ten years. I'll always be here." I smiled faintly and she blew out a rush of hair and sucked in a ragged breath.

"Alright." she breathed. "I really should be getting home now."

"Would you like me to walk you?" I asked. She nodded and we headed out into the night.

After a ten minute walk of complete silence, we arrived at a small house with only one floor. She walked up to the porch pulling out her keys and I followed. She placed them in her door and looked up at me.

"Do you need my number or should you just give me yours?" she asked. I shook my head

"No. When the time comes, and you've realized that you need me as much as I need you, you'll find me waiting for you at the motel." I turned to leave but she stopped me half way down the side walk.

"Jacob!" She called. I turned around and found her gazing at me with the most sad, hurtful expression I have ever seen a woman have, save for Bella.

"Yes?" I asked. But before I knew what was happening she was on me and kissing me with such passion that it literally took my breath away. I found myself kissing her back and she had wrapped her arms around my neck and I had mine wrapped around her waist.

Her mouth opened slightly asking for my entrance and I gladly gave it. I slid my tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue with mine. She moaned softly and our tongues danced in a way that I had never experienced before.

I knew though that this was as far as I could take it. I would not permit us to take it into her house. That would have been wrong against her and me. So I stopped, but it surprised me when she kept on kissing me. Her hair falling into her eyes. She eventually stopped and let go. Her lips were swollen from my kisses and she smiled. I knelt my forehead against hers and breathed in her sent. Saving it into my memory.

"When are we leaving?" She whispered into my face. I felt her breath caress my skin.

"I thought you needed a few days to think it over?" I mocked, with a small chuckle. She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I have just instantly changed my mind. I don't know what happened, but when you walked away, my heart just sank and when you turned and I looked at you. Something happened. Like my conscience told me that you were mine and that I was yours."

I laughed. "I know exactly what you mean Lily. Exactly."

"Is that what happened when you imprinted on me?" She asked.

"Yes, but I think it was more forceful for me."

"I think it was too." She murmured. "Take me away Jacob. Take me far away from here. Take me to your home land, and share me with your family."

I nodded and swept her up into my arms. I carried her into her house and placed her down in what I think was the living room.

"If you wish to leave now then I think you should get packed don't you think?" She smiled at me and nodded. "And do you have a car?" I asked.

She looked at me puzzled. "Why? Didn't you bring one out here?" she asked.

"I don't have a car. I ran out here. Werewolf remember?" I laughed. She smiled

"I guess I'm really going to have to get used to that. You have to show me what you look like sometime." she flirted.

Before I could answer she ran into her bedroom yelling, "My car is in the shed in the back and the keys are on the key rack in the kitchen." I could see her pulling out suitcases and shoving everything she owned into them.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the keys. Then I walked out to the shed and opened the side door. There sitting in the middle of the garage was a beat up 69' Camaro. My jaw dropped as I gazed upon it. She had this?! But as I popped open the hood, something didn't look right. I went to the driver's side, got in and started it. It made a really rough sound and something was clinking in the engine. I shook my head. How long has it been since this baby has had a tune up?

I got out and played with the engine for a bit until I knew everything was right. I started it again and the engine caught and it sounded good. We were ready to leave, just as soon as Lily got ready, we would be out of here.

Just then Lily came storming through the shed door carrying way to many bags for her size. I rushed over to her and took them off of her hands.

"Thanks." She said, noticing the Camaro. Her eyes widened. "You fixed it? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I am good with engines." I told her. She went and stroked the side of the front left fender and she opened the front door.

"No you don't. I'm driving." I said.

"But it's my car!" she protested.

"Yes, but you don't know where we are going."

"Yes I do, we are going to La push." she reminded me.

"What the-...Oh! I forgot that you have been there before." I put the bags in the trunk and got into the passenger side. "Alright, you can drive." she smiled at me and started backing out. She pushed the little button on the dash board to make the garage door open.

I was sincerely shocked that she had changed her mind so fast. I mean, once I had told her she went mad with confusion and then rage. And then when I dropped her off, it all just seemed to click for her as it had for me in the beginning. As soon as we got back to La push, I would have to seriously talk to Sam about this.

Just as I thought of Sam, my heart ached to talk to him. He was like a second father to me. One of my closest friends, and my mentor. He was the one who had gotten me back to myself after the change. And I felt bad about leaving.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me. "You seem to quiet."

I looked at her and she gazed at me from the corner of her eyes. I took a deep breath and looked straight out at the road ahead of us. "I was just thinking about my family, back home. I've been gone for sometime. I really don't know how my father is going to react. I haven't spoken to any of them in weeks. Not to mention..." I didn't finish.

"Not to mention, what?" she said. Looking at me with almost her full attention. Some had to be on the road.

"It's nothing." I tried to make her drop it. But she was just like me in so many ways, and she wasn't letting me off the easy way.

"Jacob, you can tell me anything. Now tell me."

I swallowed, loudly apparently. "It's just that. You remember me talking about Bella?" Just as I said her name, Lily's little fists tightened upon the steering wheel.

"Well, she's marrying Edward. But she still loves me. It's really hard to explain. I couldn't even if I tried. I just...I...I don't know how she is going to react to you either. And I don't think it's a good idea for you to meet any of the Cullens." I said.

"Jacob, no matter what, I'm sure you and Bella will always love each other. In a way. But you have me, and I have you. She has Edward, and Edward has her. Nothing can change that. I would love to meet her and the Cullens. I'm sure they aren't as bad as they seem." She laughed.

I didn't say anything for a while after that. My mind was just too full of thoughts that if I'd opened my mouth, something I didn't want to come out, might. Not that I didn't want Lily to know everything there is and was to know about me. But just the thought of her bearing my burdens with me was to hard for me to even think about.

The journey to La push lasted about 2 hours, with two stops at gas stations. Though we hadn't needed gas, Lily complained about having to go to the bathroom. I swear, that girl must have a bladder the size of a pea!

My stomach wrenched when we slowly crawled along the road into the first barriers of La push. Everything seemed the same as it always had been. Nothing changed in the past month and a half. I still saw the same kids playing on the swings in the park. And I even saw Quill with his new imprint at a convenience store. I would have stopped in to say hello, but I knew I had to see my father and Sam first.

"Where is it at?" Lily asked referring to my house. I pointed in the direction keeping silent. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even look as we pulled up.

Lily stopped the engine and looked at me. My head was down and my eyes were closed. But I soon felt her small, warm, velvety soft hand slip into mine. I looked up and she smiled at me.

"Are you ready to do this?" she asked me. I nodded and she got out of her car. And I did the same. She came around the front and took my hand in hers and we walked up to the front porch.

I slowly rose my hand and knocked on the front door of my old red house. I heard a few things going on inside there before the door creaked open.

Sam stood there wearing his usual attire. No shirt, just cut off jeans. Once he saw me a huge grin shined on his face and he pulled back the screen door and lunged himself at me in a bear crushing hug.

"Jacob!" he cried. "Welcome home!" he let go of me and noticed the woman standing next me.

"And who might this be?" he asked.

"This is Lily." I said quietly. She looked up at me and we smiled at each other. "My imprint." I said even quieter.

Sam's eyes widened for a bit, and then love replaced the shock in a matter of seconds. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her just as fiercely as he had hugged me. I heard her squeak in surprise and he let her go.

"Let's go see Billy." he said. I took Lily's hand in mine and we followed Sam into the house.

There sitting in the living room watching a game on the tv, sat my father Billy. He heard our entrance and glanced up. A smile appeared on his old wise face.

"Jacob." he said. His voice was a lot rougher than before. And he had lost a little life in his eyes.

I walked over to him, bent down and hugged him. "Hey dad." I said.

"I'm so glad your back." he looked over my shoulder and he too noticed Lily. She was standing by Sam. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Is she your imprint?" he asked. I nodded. He patted me hard on the shoulder and murmured. _Thats my boy._

The day passed quickly. Far too quickly if you'd asked me. We spent it visiting with Billy and Sam. Sam had said that Emily was at his house doing some work on it. And that everyone else of the pack had the last few days off. They hadn't had any troubles with bloodsuckers in the area. And the Cullens were behaving themselves as usual.

Billy had asked Lily about how we had met and about her memories of what he liked to call her 'past life'. According to him, she only had a life with me. That her life started right now with me. Which sooted me fine. Now, I couldn't have imagined a life without Lily. She was everything to me, and I was still getting to know her. Getting to know what made her tick. And I was so glad that I had found her.

As the day finally came to a close, Sam said good night and left the house. Billy said that the guest room was up and that Lily could sleep in there. He would not permit us to sleep in the same room together without us being married first. I agreed and went to go set it up. But right as I walked down the hallway, the phone rang.

"Got it!" I called. I went to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Jacob?!" Bella's voice rang out on the other end. Every bone in my body went ridged.

**REVIEW!!!...please... :D okay well that was chapter four. I'm really getting the hang of all this again. Oh! And when jacob was fixing the car, i didnt put in details, because frankly, I dont know anything about cars. I'm a girl...sue me. Lol. **

**Goldilox07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. Man, no one is reading this!!! i feel special. Lol. Anyways, i know that u guys are probably really confused about what happened at the end of the last chapter, but i assure u that the madness is not even close to being done! Please read and review. Thanks!**

**all the characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

Bella's voice made my entire body stiffen and I now felt like I was two inches tall. What was happening to me? Lily stood in the other room and when I looked at her, her eyes went wide and then narrowed. She came over to stand by me. She put her hand on my arm and asked, "Jacob? What's wrong?"

"Who's that?" Bella asked on the other line.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said and I could hardly hear her sad voice say 'okay' before I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lily asked. I just shook my head and muttered, "No body." Then I took her to her room and said good night. I made my way to my bedroom and when I got there, I slumped down onto my bed and my mind filled with thoughts, not of Lily, but of Bella.

Was this supposed to happen when you've found your imprint? The muscles in my jaw clenched. I knew that this was not a normal thing that happens when you imprint. Sam even said that once he had on Emily, that he felt no attraction to Leah. And Leah had been his first love. It was so strange. How could I possibly still be in love with Bella. After all that I have went through. I've found my imprint, yes, but now it seems like that isn't even enough.

Tomorrow I would tell Lily I need to do something in town and leave her here with Billy. Then I will go to Sam. And God help me, go to Bella. Edward won't like it. But I have to find out why I still feel this way.

Not that I don't love Lily too, she is my imprint. Of course I love her. I would do anything for her. But Bella, she is different. Everyone knows she is. Edward can't even read her mind! That must have something to do with this. If she is special, then maybe thats why I still love her.

The thoughts of Bella and everyone else made me exhausted and I fell asleep with all my clothes on. Dreaming of horrors that would await me tomorrow, when I will face my past, my present, and my future.

When I woke up I found myself on the floor. My clothes were still on and my legs where asleep from being in an awkward position all night. I sat up slowly and felt a rush of pain hit my head. I blinked a couple of times and slowly rose to my feet.

A knock came to my door and I shuffled over and opened the door. Lily stood there and she looked worried. I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled a deep breath that I had been holding for a while. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. I looked back and we shared a long intimate stare.

Finally I asked, "Is Billy here?" I hadn't heard him. She just shook her head, still not speaking, and still keeping her eyes on me. I looked down and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, what's up?" I asked. She didn't say anything still. But a small smile curved on her lips. Then she launched herself at me and it was such a force that I landed on the bed. She was on top of me and was kissing bruising kisses to me. I thought only guys were aloud to do that. Apparently not.

She slid her tongue into my mouth and glided it along mine. I kissed her back and her hands moved up and down my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt so this gave her better access.

She moved her lips from my mouth to my neck and kissed a trail down to my chest. She licked each of my nipples and I practically jumped off the bed with surprise. The feeling was just so...different than anything I had ever experienced before. She continued a trail down to my stomach and down the small dark trail of hair that lead to my manly hood. She looked up at me and smirked, then she slowly moved her hands up to remove my sweats.

I instantly became aware of what she was trying to do. I sat up and moved her off of me. She gave me the most confused look and crossed her arms in front of her. Was she pouting?

"I'm sorry Lily. But I can't." I said. "Not that I don't want too, it's just that I can't right now. I have things to take care of right now. I just don't need that on my mind right now."

She looked away and her lip quivered. "Alright. Fine." she groaned. Then she stood up and walked to the door. She turned back and said. "I'll be in the shower if you change your mind. It wouldn't be so bad if you joined me." She grinned and walked off.

What was this woman trying to do? Seduce me? Make me go crazy with those large green blue eyes, fluttering those eye lashes? I groaned and stood up. That was definitely not happening today, thats for sure.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote a note to Lily telling her where I was going.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry for this morning. I just can't do that right now. I know it's hard to understand, just trust me okay? Anyways, I'm on my way into town. I need to take care of some family business. Please stay indoors today. Make yourself at home. If Billy comes home early, tell him where I've gone. But I'm pretty sure I'll meet him in town today. _

_I love you,_

_Jacob. _

I folded the letter, wrote her name on it and placed it on the table. Then I went to the door and headed out to find Sam. He wouldn't be at home now. He would be out scouting the area as usual with the boys. I just needed to change to find him. I ran to the nearest woods and changed into wolf form. I instantly heard Embry's voice.

_I did not!...Jacob? Is that you? Hey!_

_Hey Embry. Where is Sam? _

_I'm right here. _Sam said.

_Where is here? _I asked.

_About a mile west from you I'll run your way. I know what your confused about. We all do. I don't know it's complexity but you can explain that to me when we get there if thats alright with you. _

_Yeah thats fine. I want to share it with everyone. Perhaps not Leah. _

_Hey! _Lead yelled.

_Shush both of you. Were about there. Change back. _Sam ordered.

I changed back into human form and pulled on my sweats. Sam came trudging up in human form and the rest of the pack was a few steps away. I nodded to them all and Embry came running up and hugged me.

"It's great to see you man!" Everyone else came up, except for Leah, and exchanged hugs, and pats on the back.

"Jacob." Sam said. "What happened. Start from the beginning of your journey. I need to know every detail." He said.

I began at the very beginning. Explaining the boy I met who gave me a ride, the woman named Charlotte who could read my mind and who was half vamp. I told them about my stay in Deer ridge and they about how I had traveled to find Lily. I told him about how I found her and every detail I could remember about our meeting and about our date.

I finished with our ride here and my concern for her. And for everyone else, and especially what Bella would think.

Sam nodded. "And you still love Bella?" He asked. I nodded.

"I know it's crazy. But I needed answers. How could I still be in love with Bella when I've found my true soul mate?" I asked.

"Jacob, remember what Bella had said the last time you were together? She said, that if this world was not of mythical creatures, you two would have been soul mates. You were supposed to be. If vamps didn't exist then neither would werewolves. But you would have still been here and she would she.

"You wouldn't have found Lily, because she wouldn't have been the one for you. But now that the course of the future has altered, Edward is now the one for Bella, and Lily is now the one for you."

"But how does that make sense? Leah was your soul mate. And now Emily is. But your not in love with her anymore. I am. I am still in love with Bella!" I yelled.

"Calm down Jacob. We'll find the answers." He said. He thought for a second and rubbed his chin.

"You know." He said, "It wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to Carlisle about this. He knows more about the vampire and werewolf species that we would ever hope to know. And it would give you time to talk to Bella. She spends all her time over there now. Planing the wedding."

I flinched. "Sorry." He apologized.

"I'll call her." I said. Sam handed me his cell and I called Bella's house. Charlie answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded like he was very tired, like he just woke up. But it couldn't have been more than 10:00 in the morning.

"Yes, sir. It's Jacob. Is Bella there by any chance?"

"Jake! My boy!" I yelled with a lot of enthusiasm. "No, she went off with Edward this morning over to the Cullen's house."

"Oh. Well, can you call her there and tell her that I need to speak with her? Tell her that I'm on my way over to the Cullen's house so they don't freak out okay?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "Do you want me to do it now?" he asked.

"Yes Charlie. Right after I hang up if it's alright." I said.

"Alright. Will do. You have a nice day Jacob. And tell Billy I want him over tomorrow for the game."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too. Bye." He said then I heard the sound of the line being disconnected. I closed the phone shut and handed it to Sam.

"Looks like I'm going to the Cullen's house. But I think I should go alone. No one follow me. Alright?" I asked.

"Yes. No one will leave the reservation. Is that understood?" Sam said in a strong even but dominant voice. Everyone nodded and the turned to smile at me.

"We'll stay here and protect the area. If you need any of us just transform. One of us will always stay in wolf form." I nodded and walked away. They left and I quickly transformed and ran through the forests of La push until I hit the border and then I became cautious. This wasn't exactly breaking the treaty, but it was still a bad thing to do. There were vampires in this town. And I could very nearly come across the path of one feeding. Thats something I really don't want to do. Or see for that matter.

I ran until I got up to the road that I was positive lead up to the Cullen's house. I transformed back into my human form and put on my black sweats. Then I continued walking up to the house.

By the time I got there. Bella was on the porch and Edward was beside her. They were holding hands and I suddenly got a knot in my stomach. It twisted painfully every step I took towards her. She was so beautiful. Her beauty had grown ten fold since the last time I had seen her and it made my heart beat fast.

But I took a deep breath remembering Lily. I couldn't believe I was thinking this way about Bella when Lily was waiting for me back at my house. She loved me and I loved her, or so I think. But being here, not a hundred yards away from her, made me nearly hyperventilate. I continued to walk up and then stopped right as I got to the porch.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey Jacob." Bella said. She smiled a big smile at me and let go of Edward's hand. He stared after her as she walked towards me but didn't follow her. I sometimes had great respect and envy of Edward. He can sometimes be a great guy.

"Thank you." He said. I stared at him and he smirked. I remembered instantly that he could read minds. I cursed silently.

Bella came up to me and surprised me by wrapping her arms around my waist and giving me a hug. It took me a few seconds to respond, but I did. I wrapped my arms around her an pulled her in. I really had missed her. Her voice, the way she made me laugh, her clumsiness, her love, and her hugs. I breathed in her sent and buried my face in her hair. She looked up at me as I slightly let go. She smiled and came to kiss my lightly on the cheek, then she backed away.

"How have you been?" She asked me.

"Uh...good. Very good." I said quietly.

"So you came to talk to me about something? Charlie made it sound like it was urgent or something." She said.

I nodded. "Yes it is quite important. But I'm sure Edward already knows all about it." I shifted my eyes up to him. He chuckled quietly and then his face turned rather serious.

"Yes. It is a very important matter. I'm sure Carlisle will be very interested in what you have to say Jacob."

"Yes I'm sure he will." I said.

"What? What does Jake have to discuss with Carlisle?" Bella asked Edward. When he didn't answer she turned to me. "Jake?" She asked.

"It's better if we discuss it with Carlisle first." I said. But her eyes were dying with curiosity. I turned, wrapped my arm around her and lead her to the porch and gave her back to Edward. I was going to be nice today.

We all walked into the house and found Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting on the couch watching the news. All of their heads turned towards me as we came in.

"Hey wolf boy!" Emmett called. My eyes narrowed and then I convinced myself that now was most definitely not the time for a fight. Now was the time for answers. Answers that will change my life and perhaps other's lives forever. I ignored the comment and turned to Esme.

"He's upstairs in his study. You may join him there now if you'd like." She said. I walked up the stairs. Bella and Edward followed. I walked to the door that Edward pointed to and knocked.

"Come in Jacob." Carlisle called. I was surprised to know that they all were expecting me. But Bella probably told them all that I was coming. I opened the door and walked in with Bella and Edward at my sides.

"Please sit." Carlisle said.

"I will stand if thats alright." I said as politely as I could. All the overly sweet scent's of them all were clouding my head and it was already hard for me to concentrate.

"What is it that you would like to discuss?" He asked.

I swallowed loudly and began. "When I left..." I told them all about me meeting Charlotte and my experiences in Deer ridge.

"That's very interesting. I have never heard of a human being half vampire. I will have to research on that immediately. But go on Jacob." He said.

"She told me about my imprint, and were she was located. At first I was confused because I had no idea why or how this person was helping me. Why she would know so much about me and know exactly where Lily was."

"Lily?" Bella asked shocked. I could very faintly hear jealousy in her small voice.

"I went to were Lily lived and found her. I experienced every feeling that came with imprinting. Like Sam before me. But when we were on our way here, I soon felt that something was terribly wrong. I was always thinking about Bella, and her reaction to meeting Lily." I looked up at Bella.

"And when I got back and Bella called. I realized that I still loved her." She made a loud intake of breath. "I still love you Bella." I whispered.

"And that bothered me. Lily is right now at my house. I love her with all of my heart. But I love Bella too. Perhaps even more. Sam doesn't quite know what is wrong. He thinks that it is perhaps because what Bella had said to me." I turned to her.

"Bella, remember when you told me that if mythical creatures hadn't existed that we would have been soul mates? Well if that were true I would never have become a werewolf and wouldn't have imprinted. So I would have been with you. But it still doesn't make any sense. Sam was supposed to be with Leah but when he imprinted on Emily, everything changed. He didn't love her anymore. He didn't feel anything for her. And this scares me. Why do I still love you? This is what I am asking for Carlisle. This is why I came here." I said.

He sat back in his chair and thought about it for a moment. "Have you thought that maybe the reason you are the only one who sill loves Bella because she is not like most humans? Because the fact that Edward can't read her mind and Aro can't read her mind that this makes an exception for you as well?" He asked.

"Yes I have thought of the possibility." I said.

"Wait a minute!" Bella contradicted. "Don't I have a say in any of this!" She said.

"Yes Bella, just hold on for a few more minutes." Edward calmed her.

"Jacob, I do not know why this is the way it is, but I promise you, I will find the answers." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"I'll go then." I said. I stood up and left the room. Nothing made sense. And I was beginning to wonder if anything ever would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry if this chapter is kinda blah...i really don't know what im doing. I'm just going on with it. Truth is, im making it up as i go along. But thats how i always write. Well hope u guys like it. And please, please review. I have no idea if u guys like it or not. Give me something to go on. Thanks.**

**everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 6

When I was walking down the road towards the forest edge, I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around and accidentally knocked down Bella. She had been following me, and I just now had realized it.

"What are you doing following me?" I asked her. She looked hurt for a second but regained her usual composure.

"What is going on Jacob?" I was going to lie to her, but I knew that since she had heard everything I had told Carlisle that it wouldn't work.

"Didn't you hear everything I said to Carlisle back there?" I said pointing towards their house.

She looked down for a moment. "Not really, I just sort of froze when you said that you had an imprint named Lily." She said quietly.

"I thought you wanted me to have an imprint." I said.

"I did. But it just shocked me."She lifted her head to glare at me. "Now tell me whats going on!"

I blew out a deep breath. "I'm going to sum it up for you okay? Bella, I left, and when I did I met my imprint. I fell in love with her at first sight, but when we came back, I realized that I still love you. I know for a fact that this is not normal for a werewolf to do, so I decided to talk to Carlisle. But unfortunately he couldn't give me any freaking answers anyway!" I bellowed.

"Your still in love with me? Why?" She asked.

"Thats what I want to know." I said. "I love Lily, but I love you more. And it scares the shit out of me. Literally." I groaned.

"Is it such a bad thing?" she asked.

"No. It isn't. But it isn't fair to Lily. And I should get back." I turned around and she yelled back at me.

"You really have changed."

I turned fast on my feet and grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. She didn't say a word. "You really are a hyprocrate Bella. The reason I left was because of you! Don't you understand that?! Now your going to beat me up because I grew up? Because I realized that I needed to get out of this life? That from the first moment I hurt you, I damn myself everyday for what I am?

"You have no idea what I have been through ever since I fell in love with you. How dare you contradict what you did." I yelled. My anger pulsed through me and my hands began to shake.

Her face made my heart sink into my stomach. She was frowning and her eyes glistened like she was about to cry. But I couldn't lose it now. I was getting her back, and I needed this. I needed her to feel as much hurt as I have had the last couple of years. But as I was glowering, Edward came up and wrapped her arms around Bella. Then he pushed her behind him and he stood in front of me.

"What are you doing Jacob?" He said quietly, but I could feel the rage coming off of him with every unnecessary breath he took.

"I don't know what the hell you mean Edward. Me and Bella were just having a discussion. What's it to you?" My eyes narrowed.

"You hurting Bella is my business. And can't you see your hurting her?" He pointed to her and she had her face in her hands, weeping silently.

My face fell and I immediately felt like a total asshole. Who was I to make such treacherous accusations when Bella has always been in the same pain I have been. Perhaps worse. I had forgotten what she was like when Edward first left her. The way she looked the first time she came looking for me at my house, needing a safe harbor. I was always hers, her own personal sun.

But not today. Today, I was her own personal jackass and it made me want to throw up. I felt a whole drill itself in my stomach and I turned and ran into the forest and gagged. The acid from my stomach came up and I poured it out.

A small hand touched my shoulder blade and I looked up wiping of my mouth. Bella stood there and she had a worried expression on her face. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes held deep concern. I could not believe that she held concern for me when I had treated her like this. I had to get away. I straightened up and looked at her. Edward was by the road and he was watching us intently.

"I have to go." I told her.

"Wait!" she called. But I didn't turn back. I kept on walking. Then out of nowhere, thin arms wrapped around my waist from behind. It was Bella's familiar arms. I would know her touch anywhere. I froze mid-step and felt her arms tighten. I turned around in her arms and she peeked up at me just before she buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as well and she whispered into my skin. "I love you Jake." My heart broke inside. I loved her more than life itself. But I could not have her. And my conscience knew that I would pay dearly for this when I returned to Lily later tonight.

"I love you too Bella. More than you will ever realize." I pressed my lips to the top of her head and breathed in her scent. Then I looked up and Edward was still there, watching us. It bothered me in a way. But I was great full for him being so flexible about Bella's and my relationship. It was an odd one, and no one but Edward could understand it.

"I have to go no Bella."I muttered. Cursing in my head. Screaming at myself not to let her go. That I needed her. She was my safe harbor. And I needed her protection. But I knew I had to. I loosened my grip on her and she slipped from my arms.

"I'll see you around?" she sounded hopeful.

"I really don't know." I said sadly. I turned and ran away. I wouldn't have survived another moment being next to her. I was very close to hyperventilating and it was terrifying.

By the time I got back to La push, the sun was setting and twilight was breaking through the trees of the forests. None of the lights in the house were on and that surprised me. Usually Billy would be up and watching some type of game on the tv. I walked through the door and saw Lily laying on the couch asleep.

A feeling that I did not understand took me and I ran to her. She was breathing softly and her chest lifted with every breath she took and descended with every exhale. I watched her, and she murmured in her sleep.

_Mmmm...Jacob. _She said.

I smiled. She was dreaming about me. Well, that was comforting. She actually likes me.

I touched her arm lightly and her eyes slid open. She looked at me and smiled.

"Mmmm..Jacob." She said. "I've been waiting for you all day. How did the erunds go?" she asked.

"As well as to be expected." I began. "Do you know where my father is?" I asked.

"Yeah. Charlie called and he came to pick him up. It's game night supposable." she said.

I smiled. "When did he leave?" I asked. A game usually lasted a couple of hours. And the feeling the struck me was not going away. But growing with every breath of her skin.

"About ten minutes ago?" She said looking at the clock on the wall.

I smirked and she looked at me oddly. "What are you thinking?" she asked weary.

I bent forward and her breath got caught. I slowly brushed my lips with hers. Savoring the moment. Being very teasing. I was killing her with the temptation. And she was on it like a moth to a flame. She breathed out and kissed me back. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I reached up and undid the buttons on her shirt very slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at me, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and captured her lips in mine before she could say anything else.

I pulled her up into my arms and carried her to my room. Laying her down unto it I slid off my sweats and got on top of her. I stripped her of her clothing and stretched my length on top of her. She looked at me and my eyes grazed over her hourglass figure. She blushed deep crimson and I smiled.

"Your beautiful." said. She laughed and my brow furrowed.

"And your cheesy." she said still laughing. But I shut her up with another kiss. I slid my tongue into her mouth possessing it. I plunged my tongue in and out with the intention of giving an idea to her of how I would take her. Slow thrusts, fast thrusts. One after the other. Claiming her as mine and only mine. She whimpered around my tongue and I drew back.

I reached down and slid a finger into her very slowly, she was wet. Oh so wet. And I smiled. I positioned myself at her base and looked at her. She nodded and I slowly, inch by inch went into her. She shuddered at the feeling and the pain that came with my large shaft. I couldn't help that I was eight inches of pure man.

Once I broke her barrier, I began to thrust in and out very slowly. She was pushing back wildly and we began to pick up pace. She moaned and I groaned. Making passion that I had never felt before. At least, not by a woman.

Her body became coated with sweat, as did mine. I pulled her closer to me as we both became dangerously close to loosing ourselves. Thrust. By agonizing thrust. And then, we fell. Both of us at the same time fell into a Bolivian of extacy.

She shook in my arms and I groaned loudly as I came. She pulled herself up and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed her back and I pulled myself out of her collapsing beside her. I didn't want to crush her with my full weight.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and brushed her curls out of her face. That was the very first time I had ever made love. It was hers too, by how I had to break her border to enter. But that was okay. We both now are together, and we just shared a part of ourselves with each other.

It seemed peculiar to me. Whenever I was with Lily, it seemed Bella didn't exist, but with Bella, Lily didn't exist. Would this mean that if I wanted Bella out of my mind and heart I would have to banish her from my society? My life? Lily was all I needed, and with her, all I wanted. But when I was with Bella Lily was the inevitable.

I found the answer. I didn't know the specifics of why this was the way it was. But I would tell Carlisle and perhaps her would finish it. Give me the rest of my answers. Then I could hopefully go on and live the life that I have always dreamed of living.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me, brushing her finger tips over my lips, across my chest, over my sculpted abs and arms.

"You." And it wasn't even a lie. I was thinking about her. Just not all I was thinking was about her. But she didn't need to know that.

"I love you." she breathed before closing her eyes. She was fast asleep before I uttered, "I love you too." She fell asleep that night in my arms. I soon fell asleep after dreaming of her. Of the first time we met. She had been sitting by that tree reading that ridiculously large book. I had walked up and scared her practically to death.

The first time we went out. She had worn that skimpy little dress that showed off her long legs. And I had gotten a boner. That would be a story I would never forget.

When I woke up the next morning, It was too Billy and Charlie yelling. They were in the room and I was still laying on the bed naked. The blanket was gone and Lily was gone. I jumped up and out of bed and Charlie's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Where is Lily!" I bellowed.

"She is in the shower. What the hell did you two do last night?" Billy yelled.

"None of your damn business!" I yelled right back.

"Watch your mouth Jacob." Charlie said.

"Why are you here?" I said aggravated.

"I came here to drop Billy off. And we found you two in your bed naked!"

I just stared at the floor. This was mildly embarrassing and I was naked. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of sweats. I opened the bedroom door and walked out.

"Where do you think your going?" Charlie said.

"Your not my father." I mocked.

"But I am Jacob. And you will do as I say. Just come back here and we can all work this out. Okay?" He said. I turned and looked at him.

He winked at me without Charlie noticing. It suddenly hit me that he was on my side. He knew how I felt about Lily but Charlie didn't. The only reason he was acting this way was for Charlie's sake. Because of the hole law enforcement thing. I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Fine."

"Alright. I'll take care of him Charlie. You can go home and give my love to Bella alright?" He said.

"Yeah sure. I've seen too much today already." He shuffled to the door and left. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Thats my boy." He said. I walked over to him and he patted me hard on the back. "So how did it go?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was asking about my private life!

"Dad, I don't really feel comfortable telling you this." I said.

"Okay." he grumbled. "But I was a kid once too, and man, me and or mom..."

"Dad! I yelled.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't like talking about personal stuff." he mocked.

Just as he finished his sentence, Lily came out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she smiled at me and Billy. I went over and hugged her. For now, she was mine, and I was hers, and nothing would ever change that.


	7. Author Alert

**Author's Alert!! **

**Sorry people if you thought this was another chapter. I mean really? Can I write two chapters in one day?? No...lol. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm dearly sorry if the last chapter was extremely confusing. Let me sum up the reason I wrote it like this. **

**Okay, right now, Jacob is a very confused little boy. When he came back, he was still in love with Bella. But the tricky part is, when he's with Lily, he isn't in love with Bella, and when he's with Bella, it's seems to him that Lily doesn't exist.**

**BUT!!!! there is a part to this that you peeps don't know yet!!! MUAHHHAHHAA!!! lol. I will resolve this confusion in the next couple of chapters. And I'll give you guys a hint, it has something to do with what happened at the end of the last chapter. **

**Have fun guessing! I hope you guys don't think I'm totally nuts. Everything will work out in time. **

**Sincerely,**

**Emily (aka:Goldilox07) :**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up? Lol. Okay well not to freak anyone out or anything but this chapter is in Bella's point of view. I think I need to split it now. Just to see what she's going through with the wedding plans and what is happening to her and Jacob. Do not worry, nothing horrific is going to happen. :**

**well just read and enjoy. And please, please, REVIEW!!! AHHH!!!! lol. **

**Goldilox07**

**p.s. All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Everything was just going to hell. In my mind at least. What was going on with everyone? Jacob comes back, I'm all stressed out it the wedding and he is making it worse! Not to mention the Cullens. Alice is bothering me again with wanting to go shopping and I just can't take any of this anymore!

"Ugh!" I screamed hitting the side of the door while Edward was driving me home late one night.

"What's the matter!?" he asked startled. He looked at me, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Nothing." I mumbled. He immediately knew I was lying and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

He unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me onto his lap. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed my skin gently. His touch made me always calm down. Even in my murderous crazes. Now in this point of my life was when I need him most. The hectic part of one's life when they get married, and from what I've heard, some people's lives go to hell, completely. I just hope that mine doesn't. But with Edward here, I don't think thats a possibility

I snuggled more into his chest. His sent was filling my nostrils and I breathed him in deeply. He just smelled amazing! And it wasn't even cologne or anything. It was a natural scent. Not of the woods like Jacob. But of something else. Something more potent and delicious. Just then, an absurd thought went into my mind and I let my head drift to the base of his throat. I pressed my lips to his neck and he breathed in very abruptly. Then I slowly grazed my tongue along his cold stone like skin. Just as I had thought, he tasted exactly how he smelled. I smiled to myself.

I began to stroke my tongue along his neck tracing it up to his ear and along his jaw line but before I got to his mouth he pushed me back. I looked at him quizzically, but his eyes were closed.

"Bella." he said so softly I could barely hear him. "I thought you wanted to wait?" he still had his eyes closed.

I reached up and put my palm to his face. He leaned into it and he opened his eyes, breathing in the scent of my hand. "I do. But sometimes, I..." I couldn't finish the thought, because frankly, I didn't even have a thought that would justify to what I wanted.

"You want to wait because of the traditional sense. But you can barely stand the thought of it when we are together. So you feel like ripping our clothes off, but know that it is better to wait." he said for me. My mouth fell open as I stared at him. Then I lifted my head up and down just a little bit because something seemed to be stuck in my throat and I couldn't say 'yes'.

He turned his face and kissed my palm. I closed my eyes and my breathing was very shallow.

"How about we make a deal?" he said. My eyes flung open.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"We both want it. Tormentingly so. I propose that we make a deal to not go farther than kissing until the wedding night. I know for a fact that if we wait, our frustrations will get the better of us both. For this I am certain. Wouldn't you like to see what a sexually frustrated vampire looks like?" he asked me.

I smiled. "So what your saying, is that if we wait, we will both fall more deeply in love and it will be cherished more if we do wait?" I asked.

"More or so, yes." he said. I smiled at the thought. It is going to be funny torture him. I could walk up to him and grab his butt and then look at him sexily from across the room. Oh! I can just see his face now.

I must have been in my own little dream world for a bit because he was shaking me to get me back to reality.

"Bella?" he said. "What are you thinking about that has got you so transfixed?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I said with a sly smile. He grabbed my neck and pulled me to him and kissed me not quite as hard as I would have liked but not nearly as careful as usual. I moaned quietly as he traced my teeth with his tongue. I put my hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest. Then across his pants feeling the bulge that was oh so noticeable.

He broke the kiss at once. "Bella. I thought we just discussed no-" I silenced him with another kiss.

"And we did promise no sex. But we never said anything about touching out side of our clothes. Let the games and the torturous fun begin Mr. Cullen." I smiled and moved off of his lap into the passenger seat.

He blinked at me and then smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me.

"Alright then the future Mrs. Cullen. Indeed, let the games begin." he said.

"You forgot the torturous fun." I reminded him. He laughed and started the Volvo and prosed ed to take me back to Charlie's.

When we arrived back at my dad's house, Charlie was in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone. Edward and I walked in and sat down at the table with him. He waved at us but didn't break his conversation with the person he was talking to.

"Alright. Sounds good." he stopped for a second. "Okay well Bella is here now so I got to go. Yeah you too Billy. See you later." he hung up the phone and cleared his throat.

"What's going on dad?" I asked. He usually didn't act his way. Especially not after talking to Billy.

"Oh not much. Billy and I were just talking about the game thats coming up on Thursday." I knew he was leaving something out. I looked at Edward but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the table and his eyes were shut. Charlie walked over to the living room and turned on the tv.

I stared at Edward and my eyes narrowed.

"Don't ask me." He suddenly said. "You don't want to think about what happened. Believe me Bella. It would mentally and probably physically torment you for the a long time."

My eyes widened at this. "What?!" I whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear me. "What the hell happened that I can't know about? Is it about Jacob?" Edward nodded his head, yet he still wouldn't look at me.

"Edward, you know me. I will jump to conclusions. You know I always do. Tell me. Now." I demanded.

He looked at me then. "You really want me to tell you? Even though it will tear you to pieces?" He asked. I nodded, just wanting him to tell me.

He exhaled and then began. "When Charlie took Billy back late last night they found Jacob...naked in his bed." he said.

I snorted. "So?" I laughed.

"Bella, he...he, was...with someone." He said even quieter.

"What?"

"Charlie and Billy found Jacob and Lily together..." He drifted off knowing that I knew exactly what he meant. My mouth dropped and I suddenly felt my stomach turn. I stood up abruptly and walked away from the table. No! No! No! Why did he do this? Why did he sleep with Lily when...when. But suddenly I stopped and sank down onto the floor. Edward came and picked me up. Why was I even jealous. Or why did I even care about what Jacob did with his imprint. It wasn't like I had the same feelings for him that I have for Edward. But Jacob was my best friend. Why didn't he tell me about it...well, not the sex in general. But that he was at the point with Lily that he would do that?

I needed to know, and even after he still confessed that he loves me! I don't want to keep him as my Jacob. But just the thought of him once sort of being 'my Jacob' and him moving on, just tears at my heart. The piece of my heart the longs for Jacob as more than a friend. I will always love Jacob. And I knew from the moment that I heard from Charlie that he had left that he would eventually find his imprint. I thought I had excepted it. Thought I had let him go. I thought I had given the girl who would be his imprint my permission. I always felt that since Jacob was my closed friend that the girl who would be taking him away from me would damn right need my permission. And now I can't give it. I can't even scope out the girl. Not that I need to. She must be his match. His complete match in every single way that I am not.

Which thats the way for me and Edward. Two peas in a pod. Sort of speak. But this...I will defiantly have to have a talk to him about. Grumbling I leaned in to Edward. He put his arms around me as my final tears sank into his shirt. I sniffed them away and looked at him.

"You need to see him?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm going to have a long talk with that boy." I grumbled. He chuckled and hugged me again and let me go so I could go tell Charlie.

"Uh, Dad? I'm going to go down to La push and see Jacob." He turned off the tv and stood quite fast. Almost losing his balance.

"Wait just a darn moment." he said. His tone surprised me. "Now you weren't invited young lady. I suggest you go right back in that kitchen and call him to make sure it's okay that your coming." he said pointing to the kitchen phone.

Lie. "Yeah I already did dad. He said it was fine. Can I go now?"

He pulled his shirt out from his beer belly (not really) and burped. "Yeah I suppose. As long as he said it was fine."

"Okay. I don't know when I'll be back. Probably late." I grabbed my jacket and my keys. Me and Edward headed out the door. When I got to the Volvo he finally asked.

"Lying?" he clucked his tongue at me. "I am surprised at you." he teased.

"Shush." but he was still smiling.

We got in the car and Edward and I made our way towards La push.

When I arrived at the Blacks' residence, the car wasn't there, but that could mean little knowing Jacob. He doesn't drive.

Edward had dropped me off at the line. He had argued with me for forever about it not being safe. But I reassured him it was not that far from the Blacks'. He handed me his cell and told me to call me if anything weird happens, and when I would need to be picked up. I kissed him good bye and he waited in his car. I could feel his stare on my back. About a quarter of a mile down the road I could still barely see the car and I waved for him to go. And he slowly pulled away.

Edward can be such a pessimist sometimes. And a worry wart. Yeah I may be a 'danger magnet' as he so put it. But Victoria is now gone. The only thing remotely dangerous besides him are the werewolves, and they are sworn to protect humans. Not to kill them.

I looked up at the porch and sucked in a ragged breath. This was not going to be pretty. I could already tell. I walked up the steps and knocked softly on the door.

Jacob came to the door in nothing but his black sweats, as usual. He smiled a huge grin at finding me at the door. I smiled too, but it was hard to, I felt that it didn't reach my eyes the way I had wanted it too.

"Bella!" he said. When he came out to give me a huge hug, I saw Lily in the background. She had a small smile on her face. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a warning or a welcome sign. I hugged Jacob back and inhaled his musky scent.

"Jacob." I said when he let go of me.

"Come in please. There's someone-"

"I'm Lily" she said reaching out her hand to shake mine. I offered it and we did. But then she pulled me into a crushing hug. "I've heard so much about you." she said in my ear. I tried to smile but all I could muster was a smirk of embarrassment.

She let go of me and smiled. Then Jacob closed the door and led me to the living room. It was quite small, but what do you expect from a house the size of a 4 car garage. I sat down on a chair and Jacob sat on the couch with Lily by his side.

"Jacob, we need to talk." I blurted out. Then my eyes shifted to Lily. "Perhaps alone would be best." I said.

"Bella, you can say anything in front of her. She's my imprint. We hide nothing." Jacob said.

I looked down. "That may be true Jacob, but this is a private matter between you and I. I would really just like to talk to you alone. Perhaps we can take a walk?" I asked.

Jacob looked over to Lily. "Yeah." she said. "Jacob needs to get out anyways." He looked at her funny. "Don't give me that look!" she pushed him up off the couch. "Go on!" she said.

I smiled at her. She was letting me talk to him. I was beginning to like Lily. "Thanks." I told her.

"Awe. Don't mention it. I need some space myself." Then it looked like a peculiar thought registered into her mind. "Perhaps we could have a girls night out? I've been wanting to meet the other Cullen girls for forever. And we certainly need to catch up on things." she offered.

"Lily, I don't want-" Jacob started but I interrupted.

"That sounds great. We'll have to schedule a time." I looked at Jacob and he was scowling at me. I smiled, and winked. I looked over to Lily and smiled.

"I'll most certainly have to talk to Esme to have a girls night out over there. It won't be a problem. Unless Jacob...?" I asked.

"He doesn't." Lily offered. "I want this. He wants what I want right?" She asked him. He nodded.

I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "You have him whipped don't you?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yes. I do." We laughed together for a time and then a very aggravated Jacob pulled me towards the door and I waved my good bye's to Lily. I really am starting to like her.

A while later, and about a mile down First beach, Jacob and I were sitting on our tree. I had my hand in his and I savored the memory of us walking together just like this. Best friends, and we always will be. I remember when it could have looked as though we were a couple. Holding hands walking up and down the beach talking to each other. But thats not how it was for us. We were best friends. I hope that we still are. Despite his imprint.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked. "Why did you come to me and confess yourself and then go to Lily and..." I trailed off.

He looked at me. "Bella. It's complicated. Or at least it was." He said.

"What do you mean, it was?" I asked.

He didn't speak.

"Jacob, do you still love me? I mean in...that...way?"

He looked into my eyes and I in his. "No, Bella. I don't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh yeah. Heeeelloooooo everyone! I'm really excited about the future chapters that are coming up : I hope that everyone is enjoying my story. (not that it's getting much attention) but yeah...anyways, this chapter (just letting everyone know) is a FLASHBACK. Just wanted to make that a little clear in case any of you are really confused. It is in Jacob's POV and it is just before Bella comes down and demands to know whats going on. And right after the fluffy naughty part. Lol. Well, enjoy and please REVIEW!!! it's the only way I keep sane these days. Lol. **

**Nothing belongs to me but Stephenie Meyer.**

**Goldilox07**

Chapter 9

Flashback/Jacob's POV

After Charlie had left, I knew that my father Billy was in on it. He knew what it was like being a young werewolf and you find your soul mate. It's not easy to look at them and just not do anything. Lily is so beautiful, she nearly takes my very breath away. And when she came out of the bathroom her hair still soaked from the shower falling down to her waist in wet curls, my stomach flopped and I had a very dominant thought flow into my mind. That I wanted her at the moment. To just pounce on her and push her to the wall. But that would have been weird having Billy there and all...

She had walked over to me and pushed herself up onto her tippy toes but she still couldn't have reached me so I had to bend my head down to softly brush my lips to hers. I loved the way she smelled after taking a shower. Her scent was so fresh and it rushed into my nostrils. I smiled into her hair.

"How are you Lily?" Billy asked.

"I'm good." she looked at him. "Just a little tired."

He smirked. "Mm...I bet."

"Dad!" I said. Lily blushed and I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Well, I'm just going to go in the other room to watch the game." He said rolling away on the wheel chair.

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay." Lily said kissing me on the cheek.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

I thought for a moment lightly kissing her head. "You haven't met Emily have you?" I asked. She shook her head. That would be perfect. I needed to talk to Sam anyways. Something didn't feel quite right with me. Last night, something changed. I don't know what. But I think it has to do with my imprint.

I looked down at her and she smiled. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. I kinda feel left out of the family." She said.

"You shouldn't." I said seriously. She laughed but I was being serious. When she looked up at me she could tell that I wasn't joking.

"Alright. Let's go." she said. I held her hand and yelled into the next room. "Dad! We're going to Sam's!"

"Okay!" he yelled back.

We opened the front door and walked out. I started towards the Camaro, but Lily stopped on the porch. I turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Jacob, am I ever going to see what you look like as...you know." she raised her eyebrows. I blew out a sigh.

"Lily. It really isn't safe. When I...turn. It can be extremely dangerous."

"Please?" she begged.

I shook my head. "You know I will do anything for you. But I have to speak with Sam about that one first. Do you understand that I will do anything for you that does not involve possibly hurting you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good. Now get in the car." I said.

"You could say please." she muttered. I chuckled softly.

"It's not funny." she barked. "You big mutt..." she muttered really softly. I'm quite positive that she did not want me hearing that. But I smiled anyways. She had spunk, and she sounded like she didn't like being made fun of or being teased. I like that.

She got in the car and I pulled her in for a bruising, hot kiss. Her breath whooshed out as I pulled her and she breathed in as my lips caressed hers.

When I let her go. She smiled and touched her lips with her fingertips lightly. I chuckled and started the car.

During the drive, Lily was as excited as Edward Scissorhands when they first drive home from his mansion. She was pointing to the kids playing in the park and laughing when one tripped over a tree root. I was surprised that she found that amusing. But it was kind of funny.

"If you could have seen his face!" she gushed.

Sam burst out of the door just as I had turned off the engine. He had a big smile planted on his face. I couldn't really understand why. Every other time I've come here, he usually is hanging with Emily. He really never paid any attention to why I had come in the first place.

He came and hugged me and patted me solidly on the back whispering to me as he let go.

"Billy told me all brother."

I groaned. "Does anything stay a secret anymore?"

"It's not like it would have lasted long. When you transform it's going to go everywhere anyways. Might as well beat it to the punch huh?"

I frowned. I didn't particularly like my personal life plastered all over the place. Especially to horny teenage werewolves who haven't found there imprint's yet.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He then saw Lily approach and pulled her in for a gruesome hug. Thats when Emily came out of the house calling that lunch was ready. Were they expecting us?

"By the way. Billy called and told us you were coming. In case your wondering." Sam informed. _Ah, dad_. I thought

We followed Sam into his house and I saw Emily setting the table. When she turned so her face was in full view, I heard Lily gasp.

I pulled her to me and whispered into her ear. "Don't stare. Please, it makes her feel bad. I'll tell you why later, unless they explain themselves." She nodded and we turned to sit at the table.

"It's so good to see you Jacob!" Emily said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and she sighed. "It's been so long."

"Yes it has." I agreed.

"Well, don't be strangers, dig in! There is plenty. Are the boy's coming?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Sam said biting a roll. "I told them not to. But you never know with them." She hit him on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She chastised. "And they are always welcome." She turned to Lily. "I always like to think of our home as a safe house. Everyone is welcome. It's always open. So if your ever mad at this young blood." She squeezed my shoulder. "Your always welcome."

"Thank you." Lily said.

I grabbed four ham sandwiches and scarfed them down. Lily ogled at me and I mouthed a 'what?' But she just shook her head taking a small bite out of hers.

"So." Sam said, breaking the silence. "Why have you come to visit us on this fine morning?" He said.

"Sam, can't a brother just come to see his family?" I asked trying to stall as long as possible.

"Jacob, what is it?" He asked. I frowned and swallowed the last bite I had taken. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Well, you know that Lily and I...?" I trailed off. Sam nodded.

"Yes. We both know. What about it?"

"Well, after we...you know...did it, something changed. Inside me; inside my head. Something clicked and it seemed to me that the only thing important now is her." I looked down and Lily and she smiled.

"When I first saw her, I knew that she was my imprint. But it had never seemed final to me. Now that we have shared...that, I think that now, nothing else matters. But the only way I knew to be sure was to talk to you and perhaps see Bella. If what I think happened did really happen, then I shouldn't love Bella anymore." I said.

Sam nodded. "There is an old tale. It hasn't been mentioned before because we've never had a case like yours. Where you already love someone while you imprint. Except for me. But I'm not supposed to be chief." He said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Jacob, you do know that the last chief was in the Black family right?"

"Yes."

"There is a tale that says that the true Alpha of every pack when he imprints, it is not full until he mates with his imprint. This gives him the chance to refuse her, if he wishes, but he'll always have the guilt of not picking his soul mate." he said.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Jacob, Alpha runs in your family. Not mine. You were supposed to be head Alpha remember? I am supposed to be the Betta. Which means that you have now fully imprinted on Lily. You are no longer bound to loving Bella."

I sat there shocked. Why hadn't anyone told that story before? It was important.

"Why didn't we know about this earlier?" I asked.

"Because the council never had a reason to. You are the first Alpha male who has loved another while imprinting." he said.

I smiled. I was no longer torn between two people. I could finally live my life with out regret of what might have been with Bella. She has Edward and I don't need her anymore. Lily squeezed my forearm in her small hand and I peeked out at her from the curtain of my hair. My head was bowed and she smiled as our eyes met. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. This was the beginning of forever. I could already taste it on the tip of my tongue.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. We were out at first beach and I had just told her that I did not love her.

"I don't love you anymore Bella." I said.

"Why? I mean, I'm glad that you aren't but I'm a little confused as to why? Didn't you, just yesterday, confess to me that you still loved me and didn't know why?" she asked.

"I didn't know why then. But I do know. You see, I am supposed to be the Alpha in my pack. Since it runs in the Black family. And there was a tale that the council failed to mention because they thought it would never happen. When a Alpha imprints, he does not imprint fully until he mates with her. This gives him the chance to choose someone else. Understand?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And when I imprinted on Lily, I was still in love with you. And since I'm supposed to be the Alpha, It wasn't complete. Thats why I was so confused, and thats why I still loved you. Now that me and Lily...yeah. Everything is different now. I'm free. And so are you." I said.

She smiled. "Thats good. I'm really happy for you. Sorry I was such an idiot back there. I was just so confused! No one was explaining anything to me and I just felt like snapping!" She fisted her hands together at her sides. I smiled and hugged her to me.

"I still love you Bella. I always will. Just not in...that...way."

"I'm glad that you finally found her Jacob. I still love you too. And we probably will always love each other no matter what." she smiled. I kissed her hair and she sighed.

"Are you guys really going to leave me here all alone when you go out?" I asked. "It's really not fair you know. I know that I'm supposed to hate bloodsuckers and all that, but I feel left out."

She looked up at me and her eyes glittered. "Would you like to go to Edward's bachelor party?" She asked. "I'm having a bachelorett party and Lily is always invited. Perhaps it wouldn't be to much trouble. As long as you guys get along." She said.

"I suppose if it's not to much trouble for them. I'll behave myself if they will."

"Alright then, I'll have to asked them when I get back." she said.

"When are you guys stealing Lily to go out?" I asked. "I want to be prepared so I can schedule something with the boys." I said.

"Is tomorrow okay?" she asked. I nodded. Lily would be so happy to finally belong to a family.

"You know, Lily has been wanting to belong to a family for a long time. Did you know she is Mike Newton's cousin?" I asked.

Bella's eyes widened. "No way." She said. "Woah! Mike! Really!?"

"Yes really. She used to live in Forks until it spread that wild wolves or bears were roaming the area and killing campers." I said with a smirk. She laughed at the memory. "Then she moved to where I found her to live with her uncle. But I guess he passed away. She doesn't like to talk about it much. And she has been so annoying lately." I laughed. "She's been dying to meet you and the rest of the Cullens. She won't shut up about it." I shook my head.

Bella let out a big laugh. "Really? Wow. This is all to freaky. I'll have to talk to her about that." She made a mental note. I laughed.

We finally, after sitting there watching the sun set and the waves crash unto the beach, stood and walked back to the house. Lily was sitting on the porch waiting for us. She raised her head from her knees at our approach and she smiled. She stretched her arms in front of her and yawned.

"Hey." I said quietly. "You didn't have to wait for us. I'm sorry we're late." I said.

"Nah." she said. "It's okay. Really, I was just out here enjoying the night air. Who said I was waiting for you?" She said standing.

Bella laughed. "You crack me up." she said. She went to stand by Lily. I shook my head and went to open the door for them. They walked inside and I smelled something cooking.

"Did you cook something?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lily said. "I wanted it to be a surprise though. I guess I blew it."

"Lasagna?" Bella said.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to stay for dinner Bella?" I asked. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It said 9:13 pm.

"Well actually I should be getting back. You know Edward. He's probably wondering why I haven't called yet."

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

She took out a small silver cell phone and dialed a number and placed it to her ear. Two seconds later I could hear his voice on the other end. Thank God for my heighten senses! They come in hand sometimes. Not that I needed them now, but I wanted to hear the conversation.

"Bella." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it's me." Bella said. "I'm ready to leave now. Can you pick me up at the line?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you alright?" Edward asked.

_What the hell? Is he always going to assume that she was going to fall off a cliff every time she comes down here?_ I thought.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." I could literally hear him getting into his car and shutting the door.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too Bella. I'll see you in a bit." Then she hung up the phone.

"Alright, he's on his way. Can I have a ride to the line?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh Lily?" Bella asked. Lily turned to Bella. "Would you like to hang out with me and the other Cullen girls tomorrow? Jacob said it wasn't a problem." Bella said.

"Sure!" Lily said her eyes glistening at the new opportunity. "I would love to come. What time?"

Bella looked to me. I raised my hands, palms forward. "It's not my business." I exclaimed.

"Well, how about 1:00?" Bella asked.

"Thats fine. It gives me plenty of time to get ready. Do I need to bring anything?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so. Just your purse. But if anything changes I'll call you before you leave." Bella said.

"Alright." They both said, and of course they laughed. What a bunch of dorks.

I drove Bella to the line with Lily in the back of the Camaro. Bella really seemed to like the new car. She stroked the black interior.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do." She said.

"It wasn't running before Jacob tinkled with it." She prompted. "I don't think anyone could have fixed this old baby except for him."

"He sure is hand isn't he?" Bella asked.

"Guys, you do realize I'm sitting right here don't you?" I said annoyed. Waving my hand around. "You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here." I rolled my eyes.

They sighed and stayed quiet until we reached the border.

Edward was waiting and sitting in the car. Lily's gaze was fixed on the shadow sitting in the Volvo not twenty yards away. This was the first time she has ever see a vampire. As far as I can tell anyways, if she went to Forks high she may have seen the Cullens around school. I doubt it though.

"I think I've seen him around school before." She said. "When I was a senior, he was a sophomore." She said.

"How old are you?" I asked. I couldn't believe I didn't even know how old she was.

"I'm twenty one." she said. Well, that just stumped me right there. I was still a minor. Oops.

"Why how old are you?" she asked. I looked down. Bella was still sitting in the car.

"He's seventeen." Bella said. And I glared at her.

"What?" Lily said. But before I could explain with Bella's help, she jumped out of the car waving good bye's. I growled at her and she laughed. She ran to the Volvo and got into the passenger side kissing Edward as she got in. Then she waved as they pulled away.

"Jacob? Your a minor?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, I believe I've just committed rape." she said.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her over the seat. I pressed my lips hungrily to hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned a soft moan and I fisted my hands into her curls. When I let go, she looked at me with swollen lips.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "No one thinks I'm seventeen anyways. I turn eighteen in a couple of months anyways. No one has to know. Except...uh...Charlie knows. Damn it!" I said.

"What?!"

"Charlie is Bella's father. He was the one with my father when they walked in on us having you know what. And he's the sheriff of Forks."

She looked away for a moment then smirked. "Yeah but he doesn't know I'm twenty one does he?" She giggled. I smiled and pulled her in for another punishing bruising kissed. She breathed me in and wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed each other for a good half an hour before we got enough control to stop and drive the old Camaro back to our home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, man. I had one hell of a week. And thats a bad thing...this chick just pissed me off so badly. Actually me and Bella have something in common. We both cry when we get mad. Well, this chick cussed me out at school for something i didn't do and i cried for two hours. But luckily my friends were there to help me get through it and call her a &$# . lol. Anyways, im always interested in making new friends so if u guys ever just want to talk to me, im here and please, Please review! It makes my day better:**

**Goldilox07 **

**this chapter is in Bella's POV. It may change in the middle so WATCH OUT! Lol. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

When we got back to the house. Everyone seemed to be waiting for us in the living room. Right as I walked through the door, Alice came bounding up to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh thank you Bella!" she screamed.

"What?"

I looked over to everyone, and they were all smiling. Alice hugged me tighter and said. "Lily is really coming over tomorrow?" she asked.

I let go of her and nodded. She squealed and I put my hand up to shush her.

"Alice! Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"But it is..." She said. I was going to ask what she meant when Edward put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he kissed me lightly.

"Well, don't you have something else to share with us Bella?" Alice asked. Making everyone aware that there was. I walked over to the love seat and sat with Edward. Then everyone else came and where scattered about. On the floor, chairs, on other people's laps.

"Well." I began. "As you all know. I have invited Lily to spend some time with just us girls. You know, have some female bonding." Emmett laughed at that and Rosalie smacked him. "Anyways, I was talking to her and she will be coming over around 1 tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Of course Bella." Esme said.

"Good. I told her we'll probably go shopping or something." Alice smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I told her that if we should change our minds, like have a sleep over or something, I would call her."

"Well that sounds like fun." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. Dress up on another human!" Alice bellowed.

"ALICE!" Everyone chastised.

"There will be no dressing up on Lily." Carlisle said. "Unless she wants to be. We don't want to scare her off."

"Like she isn't already." Emmett barked.

"She already knows. There isn't a problem. Thats mostly the reason why she is so inclined to meet us." Edward said.

"It is?" I asked. He looked to me and nodded.

"Okay. It's settled. Should I call her for a sleep over?" I asked.

"Yes of course. We can always kick the boys out anyways." Esme said. I smiled and stood up. But Edward pulled me down. I looked at him oddly.

"Isn't there something else?" He asked. _Oh he was good. They all were just too damn good._

"Yeah..." I groaned.

"Well?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you know since Jacob is back and everything...well, what I mean is..." I couldn't find my words. I thought for a moment and just blurted it out. "Jacob wants to know if maybe tomorrow, he could hang with you guys. And perhaps go to the bachelor party." I said in one breath. "He feels left out, and I want him to be in our family. He has most definitely agreed to behave. As long as you guys do." I said.

They all thought for a second then Jasper, ever so quiet, spoke up. "Why does he want to hang with a bunch of bloodsuckers?" He asked.

"You know...I really don't know." I said.

"He wants to be apart of our family. Like Bella is. Not in the marriage, intimate sense, but in the friends and family sort of way. He loves his family in La push. But now, when everyone seems to be imprinting, everything is slowing down for them. The only people Jacob sees now are his father and Sam. There is no one else for him. Except Lily of course." Edward said.

"He does?" I asked. Well, that was sad. I never had thought of it like that. Everyone was growing up. The only way he seemed to feel alive again was to hang with blood thirsty vampires? This was all to weird.

"Yes."

"Well, then you may tell him that he is welcome any time he wishes. As long as everyone behaves, and that means you too Emmett. No more rude sarcastic comments. He is welcome." Carlisle said.

"I will tell him." I smiled. Everything was working out just perfectly.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up, I'm going to go call Lily." I said standing and leaving the living room.

I pulled out the phone that Edward had given me before, and dialed the Black's phone number. Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" His husky burr said. He sounded a bit breathless.

"Hey Jacob. Is Lily there? I need to talk to her." I said.

"Yeah...but she's busy right now." He said.

"Really? With what?"

"Um..." He stammered. "She's in the shower." Is sounded more like a question than an answer.

"O-k-a-y." I said. "Can I leave a message then?" I asked.

"Yeah." his breath was shallow and fast.

"Okay, well tell Lily that we are having a sleep over, so if she has any clothes then to bring them, but if not, we have plenty. Okay?" I said.

"Uh..._pant pant_...Uh..._he was breathing extremely hard and fast_...Yeah." He croaked.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer but I heard his fast shallow breaths on the other line. Then I heard a soft moan. I pushed my ear tighter to the phone and heard the soft cries that where coming from Lily. And they grew louder, and louder, and louder! And Jacob started groaning! Right here on the phone with me!

"Uh..." I said nervously. "I'm going to go." I said and hug up before I could hear anymore.

What nerve! They were having sex, and Jacob answered the freaking phone!! I'm going to get him for that! When I walked to the door of the kitchen and opened it I found the whole family standing there. Where they listening in on my conversation.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Feeeuwww!" Emmett yelled. "They were getting busy!!!" He said. I glared at him and pushed through them all and ran up the stairs. Before I got the the room, Edward swiped me off my feet. Literally. I clung to him and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me when we were seated on the bed.

"Yeah. Just shaken up." I said. "Stupid mutt." I muttered.

"You know, don't be so hard on Jacob. I know exactly how he feels. Every moment of everyday, I want to be able to touch you like he's able to touch Lily. I want to be made one with you." He said.

"Edward..." I began but he touched my lips with his fingers.

"Don't. I know that it will pay off in the end. It's just hard." He said. I grimaced. I couldn't believe I was tormenting him so with my stupid wants and beliefs. And it seemed weird to me that just a month ago I was the one jumping all over him. Now, the tables have turned and I am the one who says that we need to wait. I am such a hyprocrate.

"You are not." Jasper yelled from outside the door. "It's half Edward's fault you know!" He said.

I smiled. I always liked Jasper, despite the fact that he tried to bite my head off on my last birthday. He always keeps to himself and I sometimes wonder how much pain and suffering he must have really been in. Every time I even in the same room as him I can feel the intelligence and wiseness of him. And it makes me feel even more dimwitted then I already am.

"I love you, you know." Edward said quietly in my ear. He had been so quiet that I almost forgot he was holding me. Almost. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly.

"I know. I love you too." And he kissed me deeply. It shouldn't still surprise me that whenever Edward and I got into this close proximity, my heart would beat a hundred miles per second. He always thinks that it will be too much someday. _Further more reason to change me as soon as possible._ I thought to myself.

Edward held me in his arms until I finally drifted off into my own little world of sleep. _Tomorrow he's going to get it and he won't even know it. _Was my last coherent thought before I drifted off into the obis.

Lily's POV

When I woke up, I was still naked, and still in Jacob's arms. Last night was unbelievable. Though I found it a bit frustrating when he picked up the phone. I mean, come on! We were having passionate love and he picks up the phone. That just pisses me off right there. I'm going to have to punish him for that. He distracted me. Grr.

But the things he did to me last night. God, I didn't know he knew such things. And this was his second time! I was the one who took his virginity away from him. But wow. I am still blushing about it. He seemed pleased with my performance. Not that I was a virgin before I met him. But he doesn't need to know that.

The boy who took it was just my boyfriend and we had been going out for three months and everyone was doing it. It didn't seem like a big deal back then. I mean it was when I was sixteen. So he wouldn't know if I were a virgin or not. It is said that you have to have sex constantly to get your...place...to stretch and stay that way. I just hope he doesn't suspect. It's not like I still love Thomas. He was my third boyfriend. And I thought I had loved him at the time. It just didn't work out. For either of us.

Well, he moved away and I stayed in Forks. We went our separate ways and I eventually moved away. After graduation, nothing seemed to be enough for me. Not that the place I moved to was better than Forks, I just needed to get away.

It now seems ironic that I had never met Jacob before. He has lived in La push all his life. I suppose our age difference is the reason. I can't believe I'm four years older than him! But love has no boundaries. We are supposed to be together. That much has already been proven. And nothing, will ever tear us apart.

Though it is amazing, I would have never thought that I would be with someone like Jacob. He is my own personal dream hunk. He's tall; I like my men tall. He's absolutely gorgeous, and he is ripped. He is lean and packed with two hundred plus pounds of solid muscle. His hair isn't as long as I would like it to be. But it is now a few inches past his shoulders. He told me that he had it down to his waist once. I shivered with anticipation when he told me that.

Sometimes It is completely unfathomable to me why he would be the one for me. Surly I don't deserve a man as beautiful and perfect as he. But perhaps I have reached my break after all. He is what ever man ought to be. He is perfect in every way that I am not. I could not have asked for more.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me running his fingers gently across my arm.

"You." I said smiling.

"Really? Any details you might tell me?" He asked.

"Hm...I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I teased. He flipped me over so that he was on top of me and I laughed. He smiled and bent his head down to kiss me.

"Now thats not nice." he said. "Refusing to give information." he clucked his tongue at me. "You will be severely punished for this." He said.

"Oh...the big bad wolf is going to punish little ol' me?" I mocked. He smiled and started tickling me.

"Hey!" I laughed and crumpled up into a little ball. "Stop it!" I yelled still laughing.

"I told you, punishment." He laughed and then he captured me in his arms and kissed me fearsomely.

"This is your punishment?" I said past his lips.

"Umm...more will come." He said.

"Can't wait..." I said kissing him. "But I really need to get ready." I looked at the clock and it said 12:03.

"Now?" He whined.

"Yes now. Don't worry. You'll be fine here. It's only one night without me."

"Only one night? It will feel like forever!"

I smacked him lightly. "Let me have some fun." I said.

"Am I not fun enough?" He mocked teasingly.

"Your all I need. But I'm a selfish girl. I need friends too." I said jumping up.

"Alright." He said. "But when you get back, your not leaving this house for at least...a week." he said.

"Now who's selfish?" I asked.

"Ha! I never said I wasn't." He said.

I smiled at him, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. He still had that stupid smirk on his face when I left the bedroom.

I thought I took a short shower trying to hurry. But it ended up on being a thirty minute shower.

"Damn." I said. Bella would be at the line in less than fifteen minutes! I rushed back to the bedroom after doing my hair and brushing my teeth.

"I packed your stuff for you. I thought you might be late getting out of the shower." Jacob said. He had pulled on jeans. His hair was tussled in every which way and he looked even more gorgeous than normal standing there in nothing but jeans and his coppery skin that melted over full muscles.

I gulped and lost my train of thought. Could it be possible that I still feel nervous around him? After all that we've been through together?

"Thanks." I managed.

He looked up at me from throughout his falling hair.

"Your welcome. You'd better put on you shoes. Your going to be late. I'll go start the car." he said. He came over to me, kissed me and went out the door.

I pulled on my shoes and picked up my bag and headed out the door. Jacob was in the car already and he looked sad. Maybe it shouldn't bother me. It was only one night. He didn't need to be such a drama queen. It's not like I'm dying and he'll never see me again.

I opened the door but he still had his gaze out his side window. Watching the trees sway in the wind. I closed the door and he reached for the key to start the car. We pulled away from the house and he turned onto the road that would take me to the line.

"It's only one night." I told him. "Don't worry. Bella won't let anything happen to me."

"I know." But he sounded as though he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Alright then." I folded my arms across me chest and looked out my window. The trees where so beautiful in Washington. With all the rain we've been getting I'm not surprised.

Just then, I thought it had been my imagination, but I thought I saw a large animal moving along with the car deep in the forest. I looked at Jacob and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, not bothering to move his head.

"There following us. Making sure we're okay. Thats Sam." He said nodding to the giant wolf running in the forest. I gulped.

"Thats Sam?" I peeped. "He's absolutely enormous!"

"I'm not much smaller. Since he's older, he's bigger." Jacob said. "Thats what we look like. In case you've been wondering." he said stiffly.

"Why can't I see you?" I asked.

"Because it's not safe Lily. I could hurt you." he said. "I don't want to take that chance."

I didn't say anything to that. Now I understood what he meant. The wolves were huge! They were possibly bigger than a horse!

"We're here." He said. I looked out the wind shield and saw the Volvo in the distance. Bella opened the passenger door and waved at me. Edward was in the drivers side and he smiled.

"I'll call you when I need to be picked up." I said.

He nodded but kept his gazed locked on the vampire in the Volvo. I sighed and opened the door. A strong arm clasped around mine and Jacob pulled me to him. He crushed his lips with mine and I breathed him in. His lips moved roughly against mine and then all of the sudden they were gone. I looked at him and I furrowed my brow.

"You'd better go." he said. I got out of the car and slammed the door. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ I thought. He is just being retarded.

"Hey Lily!" Bella said hugging me when I approached the car. She opened the door for me and I climbed into the back seat.

"Hello Edward." I said politely. "It's nice to finally meet you." He smiled at me.

"Yes. It's nice to finally meet the imprint we've all heard so much about." He said looking at Bella.

"What?" she said innocently.

I looked out at Jacob and he was sitting there glaring at Edward. I narrowed my eyes and he eventually pulled away. Actually he sped away, spinning the tires and throwing mud everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I muttered. Edward heard me because he looked at me and frowned. Bella got into the car and shut the door.

"So, are you ready to have some fun?" she said.

"Yes, I am." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Dear lord, please help me. I'm lost in this life. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. If only I could understand anything that is going on. School is a disaster, home is even worse. When one thing goes right it is like a trigger that sets off ten other bad things to happen. I don't know what to do and I need your help. Writing, for me, is the only option with which I can express my frustrations and my thoughts. Please give me the creativity to make this chapter and further chapters to be outstanding and help me with my problems. I pray this in your name.**

**Amen"**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all her greatness...**

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Lily got into the car and greeted me. I smiled at her and returned the gesture. She is so sweet, everything floating around in her mind is filled with happiness...or so I thought a moment ago. When she looked out towards the car Jacob and she came in, I looked too, and I saw Jacob glaring at me.

_Filthy bloodsucker. If he hurts her in anyway I'm going to kill him. _

And then his thoughts change from threatening to loving.

_Why does she have to leave? Why can't she just stay here with me?...I have nothing to do. I'm just going to be sitting on my butt waiting for her until she comes back. Billy is staying with Charlie...What the hell am I supposed to do._

Then he changes back to threatening.

_Stupid leach. I should just get the hell out of here and clear my head. _

Then he spun off and Lily sighed and at first I glanced a tear in the corner of her eye. But when I looked again, it was going.

"Are you ready to have fun?" Bella asked. For a second it sounded like she was as gallant as Alice.

"Sure." Lily said. She still seemed down. But I'm sure that everyone will change that soon enough.

_What have I done?_ She thought

_Why didn't I just stay with him. He hates me...oh god. I think I'm going to throw up._

My eyes widened and I pulled the car off to the side of the road. I threw the door open and picked her up out of the back seat.

"What is going on!?" Bella yelled when I rushed Lily to the forest's edge. She bent over and threw up. The smell was awful but I was glad I could have been there when she did.

She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand when she was finished and looked up at me. Tears caressed her cheeks and they were all puffy. I walked towards her and she began to bawl.

"Oh Lily." I said pulling her in for a hug.

"What happened?" Bella asked quietly beside me. Lily let me go and went to hug Bella. She cried into Bella's shoulder and I stood there in silence. I truly felt bad for the girl. She was trying everything she could think of to please him. And yet, he didn't even know what was going on with her.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. I gently told Bella to take Lily back to the car and to drive her to our house. I would catch up later. She hesitated at first but then complied.

The phone rang once before Jacob picked up. "Lily?" He asked breathlessly.

"Jacob it's me Edward. Don't hang up." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked aggrievedly.

"Would you like to join me and the boy's tonight? I realize that we have been very selfish in taking Lily to join the girl's in their get together and we have decided that maybe you would like to do something as well." I said.

There was silence for a long time on the other end then Jacob's husky burr came in very softly. "Why would a bunch of...vampires...want to hang out with a big mutt like me? He asked.

"Because I'm tired of fighting with you Jacob. We all are. It is time for you and I and everyone else to finally become a family. Can you except that? Can you except a bunch of bloodsuckers into a family with a bunch of wolves?" I asked evenly.

It was silent for a moment and then he said. "Alright. I'll meet you at the line." Then the phone disconnected. I smiled and went to stand at the line to wait for him.

Lily's POV

That was one of the most embarrassing moments I have ever had in my life. Throwing up in front of Edward just shot straight up on the embarrassing moments list. For me anyways. I was still ever great full to have him, them, there to cry with. Well actually, I'm pretty sure I was the only one crying.

"Are you sure your all right?" Bella asked me for the thousandth time.

"Yes. I'm fine. I actually don't know why I threw up I just did. It just came up and I couldn't have done anything to stop it." I said.

"Thats weird." She said. "Are you going to be alright for tonight? I don't want you getting sick on us or anything."

"I'll be fine. I'm okay." I said. She didn't say anything after that and we continued our drive over to the Cullen's house.

When we arrived a small pixie looking girl came out of the house and literally bounded up to my side of the car, threw the door open and pulled me out and gave me a bone crushing hug. I yelped and she laughed.

"I'm Alice." she said. "It's so great to finally meet you!" she said. Bella's face when Alice let me go was a warning sign. Then Alice sighed and pulled my arm through hers. She tugged me along with her and Bella followed.

"There is so much that we have planned! And we have so much to catch up on!" she said. I looked over my shoulder at Bella and she smiled. Then she mouthed a 'I'm sorry' I tried to smile but I had a feeling it didn't come out right.

When she got me through the door I saw a gorgeous man in is late twenties at the latest with blond hair. He approached me and smiled.

"I'm Carlisle. Welcome to our home." I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm so thankful to finally meet you all. I'm Lily." I said.

"We know." Everyone said. I blushed and felt embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." The young boy in the corner said. He had shaggy honey blond hair that was in his face. It was hair to see his eyes.

"Um...okay." I said.

"That's Jasper. He is...well, gifted." Carlisle said. "He can feel what you feel."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Esme." A woman said standing up. She was outstandingly beautiful and her dark hair was absolutely flawless.

But nothing could compare to the beauty sitting on the lap of a bulky man with curly hair with muscles that would set a young Arnold to shame. She was the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life, even more beautiful than Esme. She had long curly wavy hair that went down to her waist and she had full rose red lips. And of course a perfect hour glass figure.

"That's Rosalie, and the one she's sitting on is Emmett." Esme said. They nodded and I did as well.

"You already met Alice and we already informed you of Jasper. Where's Edward?" She asked to no one in particular.

"He had to stay behind. He wouldn't tell me why." Bella said.

"Huh. Perhaps I'll call him. We are supposed to be leaving soon." Carlisle said looking at his watch.

"Well, now that you've met everyone. Why don't you boys head out and you can call Edward to tell him to meet you where your going." Esme pushed.

"Alright." Carlisle said kissing Esme lightly on the lips. The boys got up and headed out.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Oh! So many things to do!" Alice cried running around in circles and dancing.

"Alice! Calm down! You like a fat little kid at a pie eating contest!" Rosalie teased. Alice stopped mid-stride and glared at her sister.

"Fine." Alice said and plopped down on the couch next to Bella. I went and sat down next to her. Esme took my bag and ran it upstairs.

When she came back she had a slip of paper in her hand. She gave it to me and on it was a list.

_Watch a girly movie._

_Do hair and makeup things like that._

_Make Bella and Lily dinner._

_Gossip about the boys, girl talk_

_Go out to Port Angeles to watch a flick._

_Go to Port Angeles to eat in the Italian restaurant _

After reading the list I looked up at Esme. "What is this?" I asked.

"A list of things to do. It is in no order. Just some ideas of things we could do." she said.

"I personally like number four." Rosalie said. I laughed and looked the list over again. Then I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only two o'clock.

Hmm...what to do...well, I didn't want them to spend much money...but I had my own so it shouldn't matter.

"Well, since it's early, how about we dress each other up. Wear sexy things and go to Port Angeles to shop and to go out and eat. Then when we do that, we can come back, do each other's nails, get into comfy clothes, and watch a girly movie that will make me and Bella cry our eyes out. And we can gossip along the way." I suggested.

Everyone's eyes beamed at me. Literally beamed! "What?" I asked.

"Well, the boys were going to hang around in Port Angeles earlier today. I don't know what else they plan on doing." Esme said.

"That's even more perfect." I began. They looked at me puzzled. "Well we can make them all jealous of us by showing off ourselves to other men." I said.

They all laughed. "Oh who evil." Alice chimed. "That will show him." she said. I was about to ask her more but Bella said something.

"Yes, perfect. I can make Edward want me even more." I almost thought she was talking to herself.

"It's settled." Said Esme. "But what about you Lily? Jacob won't be there." She said.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can help you guys show yourselves off. But I'm still dressing up."

"Alright." they all said.

I thought for a moment and then said... "Um. Do you guys have anything sexy looking that will fit me?" I asked. They all smiled and then they jumped up and grabbed me and shuffled me upstairs and started messing with my hair. This is going to be a long painful night.

Jacob's POV

When I got Edward's call, I presumed that he wouldn't have a car, so I turned into my wolf form with clothes strapped to my leg and ran over to the line. I transformed back to myself when I saw him and pulled on my jeans and a black t shirt. He was standing there with nothing behind. His car wasn't there and Bella and Lily weren't anywhere to be seen.

"What are you planning?" I called out to Edward about fifty yards away.

"You and I are going to get some things straight. Now." He said. He looked furious. But I knew he wasn't. He wasn't here to pick a fight with me. He was here to get things straight and to move on.

"Alright, shoot." I said.

"You don't love Bella anymore right?"

"I don't."

"Good. That's settled. So I don't have to worry about you hitting on her anymore." he said.

"Next." I said.

"What is with all the glaring asshole?" he yelled. "What the hell have I done to deserve that."

"I'm sorry, I have just been frustrated with Lily leaving." I said.

"Well that is not an excuse to use it out on me. And you need to stop being so selfish. It is really taking it's tole on Lily. Do you know what happened?"

I froze. "What happened?!" I yelled.

"She panicked. She thought you were angry with her and she threw up. I had to pull her out of the car and she started bawling. Way to go. But she's alright now. She's with the girls. I can see in your mind the fury. Calm down. She's okay." he said.

"God." I whispered looking at the tops of the tree lines. "What have I done?" I said.

"Nothing, well, nothing yet. Just explain to her that you didn't mean to be so...protective. Then everything will be alright." He said.

"How am I _not_ going to be protective? She's my imprint for God's sake!" I said.

"That she is. But you need to give her some slack too, just look at me and Bella? Remember how it was? I wouldn't even let her see you. And she hated me for that. Let go of some of her, she'll be well protected with us." He said.

I walked to him and crossed the line exhaling a big breath I had been holding. I looked at him and he didn't smile fully, but almost.

"Are we okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're good." I said. "For now."

Then all of the sudden, Edward's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Carlisle?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine...Yeah, Jacob is going to join us alright?...Yeah we'll meet you there." He flipped the phone shut and turned to me.

"We're going to Port Angeles. Ready to run?" he said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Want to race?" I challenged.

He smiled a full blown grin then and blasted off into a sprint. And at that moment something sparked within me and I stripped, strapped my clothes to me and blew into the wolf I know oh so well. Then I raced after him.

Lily's POV **(sorry it keeps on going back and forth. It will all work out, don't worry ; )**

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. The girls had practically strapped me to the chair in front of a huge mirror with duck tape. I had said it was okay to play dress up on me, but I _never _thought it would have ended up like this...ever.

"Stop twitching!" Alice said. She was putting mascara on my eye lashes, and it felt so weird having someone else do it for you. It feels like they are going to poke you in the eye, or something.

"Don't worry." she said. "I'm not going to poke you in the eye. I'm a trained professional." she chimed.

"Sure you are." Rosalie said spraying my hair with hair spray.

"You know, that stuff isn't really good for my hair." I pointed out.

"Don't worry Lily, I know what I'm doing." she soothed. "You have gorgeous hair by the way." she said.

"Thanks." I blushed. It felt so...good...to hear a compliment come from someone so beautiful.

"When are you guys going to be done?" I whined.

"Not for a while." Bella said. "We haven't even found something for you to wear yet."

Then all of the sudden Alice froze, eye lash curler on my eye lashes and it was starting to hurt.

"Alice!" I screamed. But she was still frozen. Her eyes only twitching once.

Bella touched Alice's shoulder. "Alice? Are you okay?" A few seconds later Alice came back.

"What?" She asked. "Oh, sorry." she said taking the eyelash curler off of me.

Then she stood and pulled Bella with her to the closet. "Lets see what we can find you!" She proudly said, whispering something into Bella's ear along the way. O-k-a-y.

After two long hours of clamping, straightening, curling, spraying, pinching, poking, and everything else you can think of, I was almost but not quite-damn it!-done.

"Alright, bring out the dress!" Esme called.

Bella and Alice came out of the closet and Bella was carrying a beautiful Black dress. My eyes widened when they placed it in my hands. It was a short skimpy little thing with spaghetti straps and it was very low cut. I smiled. If only Jacob would be there to get jealous. That would be so freaking hilarious!

"Go try it on!" They yelled. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. When I glanced at my reflection in the mirror I froze. I was absolutely beautiful. Nothing compared to Rosalie, but almost as pretty as Esme. I smiled and started pulling off my clothes. I slipped on the dress and I looked good in it. It went up just enough to show off my thighs and it went down low, but not too low, so I didn't look like a slut.

I flipped my hair and played with it for a couple of seconds then I smiled and walked out. They all gasped. And then Alice brought me some strappy black stiletto high heels. I slipped them on and they made me four inches taller. Good god.

"Alright Bella, get ready, it will take us maybe ten minutes to get ready." Esme said.

"Ten minutes?" I peeped

"Vampires remember?" Rosalie said.

"Oh yeah.." I breathed. I still sometimes forget that they can kill me anytime they wish. Not that a human couldn't but didn't they have any blood lust at all? This just seemed to unreal.

About thirty minutes later, everyone was ready and in dresses. Alice in a black dress almost like mine except it was shorter and it was strapless, Bella was in a dark blue number, Rosalie in a long red skin tight dress that was strapless, Esme in a white flowing silky dress. They all looked beautiful. And flawless.

We too Rosalie's M3 (thats a BMW) up to Port Angeles and parked in the mall parking lot. We got out and everyone, especially guys were staring, not at us, but the car. And then they noticed who had been driving and then they made catcalls at us. It may have looked ridicules all five of us going to the mall in dresses. But we didn't care. I felt like I was on top of the world, and nothing was going to bring me down now.

We went to different stores around the mall, they all bought me things that I didn't need and Bella even complained when they used their credit cards on her. She like me, didn't have much money but was compelled to pay for her things herself. Not to have someone else to it for them. But it sure was nice.

They bought me tons of clothes, dresses, jeans, tops, lacy lingerie, shoes...lots of shoes, makeup, purses, everything a girl could want. When our arms were full of bags, we went out to the car and dumped them in and then went back inside for a drink. Well, me and Bella needed the drink, everyone else just came along.

We sat there sipping our drinks when we heard a crash. We all looked over towards one of the stores and my breath caught in my throat. I stood with Bella and Alice grabbed my hand in her. Over, not fifty feet away stood Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and...oh god. Jacob! Why was he with them!

All around me men where staring at me and making catcalls and whistling and Jacob was just right over there. Possessiveness was plastered all over his beautiful face. He was wearing jeans and a snug black shirt that exposed how muscular he was. Just looking at him made my knees nearly buckle under me.

When a man came by whistling at us he spanked me right on the butt and I knew it was going to end right there. Jacob's nostrils flared and he took one big step when Edward caught his arm. Jacob's head whipped back and he looked furiously at Edward. Edward just shook his head and kept his arm on him.

We, girls, all stood and walked right past them. I put a little sway into my step and followed Jacob's gaze as I passed him. Just inches from touching him. I wanted to so badly, but I knew I had to finish what I wanted to accomplish. I wanted him to be jealous, we all did. This was our one night. And damn it all now if I was going to mess it up.

I followed his gaze until I passed him and then I looked straight forward. Men were still calling at us and following us until we walked out into the light mist of the night. Time sure had flown since we first got out here.

We got into the car and drove off towards the Italian restaurant. But right as we were getting out of the mall parking lot, I looked over my shoulder towards the entrance and there stood Jacob. He raised his arm in the air like he was waving, but without motion. I pressed my hand up against the glass as we turned onto the highway and I thought I saw him smile. The I turned around and a single tear spilled down my cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ!!! Hey. Sorry if my story totally sucks. I'm trying my best to make it the best it can be. But right now, im literally going crazy! And writing is the only thing, other than playing the piano, that calms me down and clears my mind. But you know, I really hate to go through this much trouble to try to show people what i can do and then not get hardly any responses. Seriously, if I don't get more reviews, I might end the story sooner than I planned to originally. I just don't feel like anyone likes it or is reading it. Reviews are the only thing that is pushing me on to writing more. And if you look at other stories, there are only like 5 chapters and 100 reviews! I have 12 chapters including this one and i have about what? 17? That to me is unfair. Maybe I just suck ass at writing fanfictions, or plain writing for that matter. Just give me something to look forward to when I come home everyday from a sucky day at school. Give me some freaking reviews!!! If I don't get more, I am afraid I'll have to stop soon. It's up to you people. Sorry.**

**Goldilox07**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 12

Lily's POV

I felt totally retched. Not only had I hurt Jacob, but I had hurt myself too. What kind of person am I that would put Jacob and I in this sort of situation. A sort of situation that puts, not only our trust in each other, but our whole life and relationship as a couple in a disastrous place. What was I thinking? Men were hitting on me this way and that, and Jacob is the only person I want. That I could ever want. He is all I need, and I just about jeopardized that.

When I first saw his face, the possessiveness of it made a chill go down my spine and seep into my bones. He would have beaten the shit out of that man, I have no doubt. And by the look on his face, I could tell he would have swung me over his shoulder and walked me right out of there. But Edward stopped him. Did he know about our stupid plan? Bella had hinted to me that I should keep private thoughts stay private around him. That he could somehow read my mind. At first I had blown it off. But I guess he did know what we had been doing, and didn't want to mess it up.

It was a stupid plan though. It wasn't even a plan if you think about it. It was just something that we could laugh about later. Getting the guys jealous? I mean, don't get me wrong men are _hot_ when they are jealous. It brings out their weak spots. Their faults.

Apparently I was Jacob's weakness, his fault. But I couldn't think like that. Jacob was, is, the best the thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm pretty sure it's the same way for him too. He wouldn't love me the way he does if it was anything less. Imprinting must be more forceful than I had originally anticipated. Just the way he looks at me sometimes, god.

Sometimes, when he looks at me, I feel this flow of dominance come from him. Like testosterone is seeping from his pores. And sometimes I feel like he just wants to throw me over his shoulder and lock me up in his room, for days. Not that I would ever protest about it if he did. He is all I want. And he is by far a better lover than Thomas ever was. That much was for damn certain.

Was I really screwing everything up? What if he never forgives me? _He'll always forgive you Lily. _My inner conscience said. _Your his imprint. There is no way he could possibly NOT forgive you. You know that. _

Yes, I knew that. And I could never be mad at him for a long moment. I think the longest I've ever been mad at him was for two minutes. He took away my anger with a kiss. His kisses could save me. Thats how powerful their affects are. I can't believe Bella didn't feel it like that when Jacob had kissed her. A deep flow of anger and possessiveness flowed over me for Jacob. But I know it's not like that between them anymore. I mean, Bella broke her hand by punching him! So she must not have liked it. Which is a better thing for me, now I don't have competition. Good.

When I get home and see him, I will explain everything and apologize consistently until he forgives me and then I will show him passion like he has never seen before. I smiled to myself at the thought. But now was not the time for intimate thoughts about Jacob, it was time for thoughts about how to end the night without hurting my friends with thoughts about Jacob. I need to be focused. Not distracted.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts and looked out the window. We were already in the Italian restaurant and the waitress had just left with our orders. Well, Bella's and my orders. When the waitress asked if Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were eating they had told her that they would just be sharing from ours. Which is plausible. These meals that they serve here are enough to feed three adults alone!

"Lily, your so quiet. Is everything alright dear?" Esme asked. I smiled and rested my cheek on my hand with my elbow on the table.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I said.

"Well what would you like to do. Watch a movie here in Port Angeles, or just go to our home to watch a movie?" she asked.

"I would prefer to just go to your home if thats alright." I said. She nodded and thats when the waitress arrived with our food. She smiled and then walked away.

Bella and I had ordered the same thing. Mushroom ravioli. Supposedly the first time she and Edward had gone on a date, well sort of from her description, he had taken her here and she had ordered this. Now it was the only thing she ate when she came here. I just always thought it was good. Perhaps my favorite. But I get other things too.

"It that any good?" Alice asked me scrunching up her nose.

I nodded with my mouth full. I swallowed. "Yes. It's delicious. Want some?" I asked holding up my fork with a speared ravioli on it. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head pushing her body against the back of the booth.

"No thank you." she said. I laughed and so did Bella.

"It's not funny." Rosalie said. "I have tried human food countless of times trying to cover myself and I've had to discard it every single time. It is absolutely mortifying." she said with a shiver. But I was surprised. I though vampires didn't get the heebie-jeebies. I shrugged it off.

"So, back to the boys, what was that back there?" Rosalie asked me.

I shrugged. "It was nothing. I was just surprised to see Jacob there is all."

"Well, he _did_ look amazingly jealous." Alice said. "Now, Jasper, not so much. I think he was just concentrating on getting Jacob to calm down."

"Yeah Emmett wasn't too jealous either. Which doesn't surprise me since what happened back there happens to me everyday." she said.

"Carlisle was just concerned about you Lily." Esme said. "I think we all know that the only person who got jealous was Jacob and for only one person, you."

It didn't make me feel any better about myself. Yeah my stupid plan worked, but only for me. Now I had the butt of the situation. Everything was like a death spiral about to kill me and anything near me.

"Don't worry dear." Esme cooed. "He is not mad at you. He is just protective. Maybe even more protective than Edward is of Bella." Bella made a 'hurmmmmphhh' and rolled her eyes as she ate another ravioli.

"Edward is the most protective person I know." Bella said.

"Yes, but you aren't Jacob's imprint." Esme countered.

"True."

"Can we stop talking about this? Please? I don't want to talk about the boys anymore. Thats all I've been thinking about and I need to have fun. Not think about them." I said.

Everyone was silent and then they all agreed. They could obviously tell that what we had done had bothered me. And it did. They just didn't know how far it had. We ate and they stared. Rosalie had brought on the conversation of what movie we would watch. And they all were gushing over movie titles and hot hunky actors. But all I wanted to do was to forget.

By the time we got back to the house, it was late. Around 11:00 would be my guess. On the way back I had requested a stop at a liquor store. They all had protested but I needed something, anything to take my mind off of him. I had bought a bottle of straight vodka.

The movie that they had picked out, well, I personally think that it is a ridiculous movie. Legally Blond. Not a movie of my choice, but I'll watch it. Not that I'll be able to concentrate anyways. Which was good.

I cracked open the bottle, not even bothering to get a glass. And started drinking my fill. The girls had popped in the movie and it was at the part where the guy dumps the chick for someone else. I laughed and everyone stared at me. I mean, come on! You can obviously tell that the guy is a major prick. Just the way he smiles could warn off the stupidest of girls.

The vodka burned my throat. Every swig of it made me a little more tipsy than I had originally been. A few more drinks and I wouldn't even be able to see the tv screen anymore. The movie past more quickly than I had thought it would. And by the end I was up and dancing around the room. Laughing and twirling like I didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't tell if the girls thought I had lost my mind or not. Truth be told, I didn't give a damn. All I cared about was that I couldn't feel anything and that I was happy.

When I finally finished off the bottle I threw if up in the air and it came crashing down onto the wooden floor and smashed into a thousand little pieces. I laughed and Bella grabbed me.

"Alright, I think you need to go to bed." she said pulling me up the stairs.

"Why?" I laughed. "We were just starting the fun." I said.

"Yes, but I think you really need to lye down." she said.

"Can I at least go outside and get some fresh air?" I said.

She sighed and pulled me the other way. I stumbled and she caught me in an effort to get me out the door. When she did I tripped but caught myself when I hit the porch floor. Then I sat on the edge, my feet dangling off and my side pressed to the wooden pillar.

"Hmm...What a beautiful night." I said. "It's not even cold or anything."

"Yes, it is rather pretty." Bella agreed.

"You know, I haven't been here since senior year. I've really missed Forks. I wonder how Mikey is doing." I said.

"Yeah. I've been wondering if maybe we could talk about that." Bella said.

"Ask." I said.

"Well, did you know that Mike had, and still has an obsession with me?"

"Ha ha ha! Really? Classic." I said.

"Yeah." she laughed too. "And one time, when he asked me out, I felt so bad that I went out with him thinking that we could bring a lot of people but it only ended up on being me, him, and Jacob." she said.

"Jacob went with you?" I asked picking my head up.

"Yeah. He had just turned sixteen."

"Hm. Bella? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Have you ever seen Jacob as a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah. A bunch of times." she said. "Why?"

That was it! I groaned and threw myself up and off the porch. I stumbled a little down the lawn and Bella raced after me.

"Lily! What is it?" she asked.

I laughed and turned around fast on my feet. "You!" I said. "Jacob told me it wasn't safe for him to be a wolf around me. But you, he has an exception for!" I said.

"Lily, he is just doing what he thinks is safe." she said.

"Yeah right. He loves you more than he loves me." Instead of laughing I began to cry. "He doesn't love me." I cried.

"Yes he does!" Bella yelled.

"No." I said pushing myself away from her. "If he did, he would have had no problem showing me himself."

"Lily, this is ridiculous. Your drunk." she said.

"Don't try to blame something else! You know very well that he loves you more than he loves me!" I said.

"Stop! Lily, just stop!"

I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't need this, Bella was not the person who could push me around. But she raced after me and pulled my arm back. I pulled it away and she yelled for me to come back.

"Lily! This is crazy, just come back. You can't leave!" she said.

"Your not the boss of me! I'm twenty one years old! I can do what ever the hell I want!" I said. Then I began to run I ran to the end of the road and into the forest. Bella chased me but she was far behind. I ran through the forest and hid behind a tree when she tried to look for me.

"Lily!" she called. "Come back!"

But I didn't listen I ran, only stopping to hide behind trees to secure my cover. When she stopped looking and ran back to the house to retrieve Esme, I sprinted into the deepness of the forest until I couldn't even see where I was going.

Nothing could stop me, I smiled and pushed myself further. I was happy with myself. I have finally realized the truth. Ha ha. Yes! Freedom is now mine! I walked...and walked. Not even realizing where I was going. Not until I tripped and hit my head on a rock, did I realize that I had made a mistake. Blood ran from my head and my eyes slid closed.

_Jacob. I'm so sorry. I love you._ Was my last thought.

Jacob's POV

God, what had I done? Did I do something to corrupt our relationship that she would do something to make me jealous? When Edward had pulled me back I had almost thrown him back into the clothing racks of the next store, but the a sense of calming came over me and Edward shook his head.

That man, the one who had spanked Lily, _my_ Lily, was literally going to die. I would have carried her right out of there if I had had a choice in the matter. I would have rushed over there, punched the guy who had spanked her and grabbed her. I would have taken her home and have had my way with her. But now I know that I would have ruined her girl's night out.

She did look positively sexy wearing that small black dress that went so low you could almost see her...But I couldn't think like that. Not now. The guys and I were having fun. We went to the mall, and saw the girls. Then we went out and did guy stuff. **(sorry people. I'm a girl. I really don't know what they did. Use your imagination.)**

But when we were in the middle of one of the things we were doing, Alice called Edward. His eyes had widened at whatever she had said and he looked straight at me. Then he flipped the phone shut.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Lily." he said. "She ran away in the forest and she hasn't come back. They've been looking everywhere for her. But they can't catch her scent."

"What!" I yelled. "No!" I turned and blasted off into my wolf and sprinted to their house. Even though I was sill in Port Angeles it would be quicker than taking the Volvo. Edward chased after me and ran along side of me.

"Hold up Jacob!" he yelled at me. "We can search for her together!" I didn't answer but just growled. He sighed and kept up with me. The others finally caught up and where on my flanks. We charged the wind as we headed back to the house.

When we got there my eyes widened. I couldn't even smell her out. I ran deep into the forest and found Bella there. She looked at me with forlorn eyes and shook her head.

"Jacob. I can't find her!" she said. I moved past her not even bothering to growl or bark or whatever and tried sniffing out a trail. I didn't get her scent but I got a faint trail of vodka smell. I sniffed it out until I came across a small trail with her scent on it.

I followed it until it got really strong. I looked around me and then noticed something moving in the bushes. I walked over to it and noticed it was Lily. She had fell and hit her head on a small rock. Her blood was pulsing out and she had tear stained cheeks. I went over to her and she looked up at me. Her eye lids barely open.

"Jacob?" she asked. Her voice very quiet. I nodded my huge head and she barely smiled.

Then she rapped her arms around my neck. I lay down beside her and she climbed slowly on my back and I trotted over to the Cullens. She was so still and quiet and I was scared. Scared out of my mind. What was going to happen? Only time would tell as I approached Carlisle. He had the most sorrowful look on his face I had ever seen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me that you wish for me to continue. It really means a lot to me. Sorry if I sounded like a $&#. I didn't mean to. Just be in my shoes for a sec...your writing a story that takes all of you imagination and effort to write and your life is totally out of control, no one hardly ever listens to you seriously, and your about to just snap from the pressure. Then you keep writing because u like doing it. And well, you expect people to like it right? Well what if, hardly anyone wrote reviews or even clicked on your story...? you would feel pretty crappy wouldn't you? And I know that u guys sometimes just want to move on to the next chapter and not have to bother going down to the bottom and taking literally like five seconds to click a button and type a few good words to the writer. Come on! You have to give every single writer credit. They make up the crap...and they expect some help and support in return. Am I wrong for saying this?? please inform me if I am totally out of line. Anyways, I had a pretty good day. 5th hour was great...i saw this guy get kneed in his...place...lol. It was fantastic. Well, I hope everyone has a spectacular day tomorrow...since thats when you'll probably be reading this. HA! I write this the day before anyone reads it. Classic. I don't know why that is so amusing. It just is. Well, tell me if this chapter totally sucks. Or if you are dying for more. I'll take bad comments...just don't cuss me out. Or I'll cry. Lol. Laters.**

**Goldilox07**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer...not me, sadly. Lol. Wouldn't it be great to be her? Who agrees with me? RASE YOUR HANDS!!!! lol. jk. Sighs that would be the life. Having literally thousands, maybe even millions of fans...wow. Well, im done thinking. LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!! AHHH!!! lol. **

Chapter 13

Carlisle's POV

I stood there in shock...literally frozen. I couldn't even feel the wind on my face. Everyone and everything was moving so fast it was like a blur. I suddenly felt...human...again. Helpless. Everyone was in a panic. Jacob was growling at everyone to stay away from Lily. Jasper was trying to calm everyone down and having a lot of trouble doing it. Bella was crying. Esme was cooing at everyone telling them it was going to be alright. And Lily was on Jacob's back, passed out.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my arm and pulling it. "Carlisle!" Esme called. She shook me trying to get me to snap out of it. I shook my head a couple of times and blinked. Then I looked around and got back into "Carlisle mode".

"Edward!" I called. He looked at me. "Get everyone as far away from here as you can. I don't want anyone near Lily while she is bleeding. Understand?" He nodded and pushed everyone, picking up Bella and making a run for it into the forest. Esme kissed me and followed them. Jacob growled and I went to pick up Lily from his back. He transformed into his human skin and pulled on jeans. Then I ran back to the house and he followed me.

Carefully, I got her into the kitchen and placed her onto the table. I grabbed my kit and opened it up. "Jacob! I need towels and hot water. Now!" I said. Without protest, obviously thinking about Lily more than about me ordering him, he quickly did as he was told. I turned Lily's head to the side and grabbed a swab cloth. I slowly wiped away the blood residue that was on her hair.

The wound was right above her right temple on the side of her head. She must have hit the rock really hard. The cut went in at least an inch. Jacob came back with what I had instructed him to bring. I carefully put a towel behind Lily's head to support her neck. She was unconscious, but still breathing. Her heart beat was slow though.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jacob asked.  
I sighed. "She hit her head pretty hard. Right now, I'm just concerned with getting her cut sealed up. But if everything goes alright and she wakes up she'll be fine. But if she doesn't wake up, she might be in a state of coma." I said.

I drenched a washcloth in the hot water and washed away the blood. Then I poured some hydrogen peroxide onto another swab cloth and cleaned the wound. When I pulled out the needle and sterilized it, Jacob groaned with disgust and turned around putting his hand over his eyes. I threaded the needle and slowly, carefully plunged the needle into her buttery soft skin. Then I picked up the pace, quickly sewing up the wound with my vampire speed. When I was done, I tied it off and cut the thread. I poured some more peroxide over the wound and wiped it clean. I gave her a shot of anesthetics. To help with the pain. And hopefully her hangover when she woke up.

I then put a bandage over the stitch and put surgical tape to secure it to her head. When I was done I picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her in Esme's and my bed. I put the covers around her and rubbed her arms creating friction. _If she didn't wake within two hours I am going to take her to the hospital._ I decided.

Jacob came in and climbed into the bed beside her. I looked at him with an odd expression. I stood up and was about to speak but he spoke before me.

"I'm a lot warmer than your rubbing could ever do for her. Go start the heater. That might speed things up." he told me. I just stood there for a moment. Then I went to go turn the thermostat up.

Jacob's POV

I was so mad at myself. I should have been there! I should have made sure that she would be alright. This is all my fault, if only I had taken better care of her. I touched her skin and it was ice cold. I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel her shiver from the instant temperature change. Then she molded into my chest. At first I had thought she'd awoken, because she sighed. But I couldn't tell. Weren't people supposed to be motionless when they were unconscious?

Then all of the sudden she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She had the oddest look on her face, then she smiled and kissed my chin. I couldn't have held it any longer. I burst out into tears. I probably looked like a wussy, crying in front of her. But I could have cared less. She was alright, and remembered me no less.

"Jacob." she whispered. Her voice was raspy.

"Yes." I breathed sniffing away the tears. "I'm here. I'm never leaving you again."

She reached up and stroked my face with her palm. I was freezing cold. I turned my face into it and kissed it. She smiled radiantly and her eyes twinkled.

"What happened?" she asked me.

I looked at her for a moment. Kissing her all over, her forehead, her nose, each cheek, her hands, and finally her lips. Ever so lightly. Then I answered.

"You ran away." I said. "Bella said that you had drank a whole bottle of vodka. And you...just ran. She said that you were upset. And she couldn't find you. I then searched for you and found you on the ground. It looked like you had tripped and you head hit a rock." I said.

She closed her eyes. "I can't remember." she said. "The last thing I do remember is driving home and...Oh! Yes. We stopped at a liquor store. I remember now." she said. Her eyes drifting off into something I could not see.

"Yeah...I did run off." she said looking down. "I don't know why though. I was pretty drunk."

"Do you feel bad at all?" I asked.

"You know? That's the weird part. I should have one hell of a hangover right now. Did Carlisle give me anything?" she asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't watch. It was to...I just couldn't do it." I said feeling ashamed.

"It's alright. I'm glad you were there. Not that I can remember." she laughed quietly. I dropped my head onto her chest and she put her hand onto my head stroking my hair. Putting it behind my ear and lightly touching my face with her fingertips and trailing down to my jaw and back up again.

"I love you, you know." I murmured. She kissed me and sighed. "Yes I do know that. I love you too."

We layed there in each other's arms for forever. At least it felt like it, to me. Carlisle came back only once to check on if Lily was awake. I had noticed him come in. Though I was too busy kissing Lily that he didn't speak. We were to much into our own passion that he stood there for a moment then left, shutting the door behind him. Good.

Lily was my most prized possession. I will never, ever leave her again. If she is going to the Cullen's house to spend the night, I will be there to. Damn it. It will be a boy's and girl's sleep over. That is it. She can bring Bella over, but not any of the Cullens. Because of the treaty. If somehow the council drops the treaty, then yes. But right now, no.

Now, it seems like the Cullens and me are alright. Everything is happy, and as it should be. I sometimes feel like they don't want me here or don't understand why I want to be here. Which is alright. It would seem odd, having a werewolf who is brought up to hate vampires, because they are natural born enemies.

But now to have one that wants to be considered family? Unfathomable. It now accures to me that if the council did drop the treaty, I wouldn't care. Of course Sam and possibly everyone else would hate it. But not me. I would actually consider the Cullens a second family to me. They are treating me like one anyways.

Lily had fallen asleep in my arms as I had been thinking. She was so adorable, her eyes fluttered every once in awhile. She sighed and rolled over and put her face in my chest. I was on my side and she leaned into me. I could feel her breath on my skin as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. Her breasts would lift gently with every breath that she took. She was a vision. A Dream. I was the luckiest man, or werewolf, in the world.

I smiled and kissed her skin lightly. It was buttery soft under my touch. The bandage came apart a little when we were kissing each other and I lightly pulled it down. But right before I sealed it to her skin again, I noticed something odd. I flipped it over a little more, careful not to hurt her. There it was, the cut. But it wasn't a cut. There were stitches in place, but no redness and no cut.

"What the hell?" I whispered as softly as I could. She was already healed? I slowly pressed down the patch and sighed. This was something that would be discussed later, definitely.

Awhile later, Lily woke up and we went down stairs, me carrying her. She had said that she was hungry and I couldn't help but oblige. When we walked into the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table closely discussing private matters. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Everyone looked up at me.

"Uh. Lily's hungry is there any-" Esme cut me off by standing up quickly and rummaging through the cabinets. She pulled out a series of different cereals for Lily to choose from.

"There is cereal. Or..." she went and opened the freezer and pulled out waffles and toaster stroodle. "There are these." she said holding them up.

"I'll just take cereal. Thanks."she said taking a box of coco pebbles. Esme grabbed it from her hands and poured her a bowl. It was a big bowl too. I'm not sure if she could eat it all.

"Uh. Thanks." Lily said.

"Get up." Esme said to Emmett. "Let her sit down."

"What?" he complained. "Why not make-"

"Emmett." Carlisle said. Emmett grimaced and stood up.

"No really, Esme, I'm completely fine standing." Lily said.

"Nonsense!" She confirmed. "You will sit here." she said pushing Lily down in the seat. I smirked and went to go stand behind her.

"Oh Jacob you can have my spot." Carlisle who was sitting next to her said. But I just raised my hand against it.

"Thats alright. I'm fine right here." I said leaning down on my knees and kissing Lily on the cheek as she ate a big spoon full of the cereal. She smiled as she chewed it and I laughed.

"Awe." Rosalie said. "You guys are positively adorable together." she said. I smiled and Lily blushed, still chewing.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Bella said looking out the window. I glanced out it as well and noticed, hardly a cloud in the sky. It could possibly get up to 60 degrees today. I could smell it in the air.

"Why don't we go for a picnic at the meadow." she whispered to Edward. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"As you wish." he whispered back.

I looked over at Lily and she was still eating. She scooped up another big bite and shoved the sucker into her mouth. She looked and me and smiled. Her cheeks were big from the bite. I laughed quietly and brushed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Would you like to do something fun with just plain ol' me today?" I asked. She swallowed.

"Hmm...that sounds like fun." she said. "What did you have in mind."

I leaned in, pressed my hot cheek to hers, and whispered into her ear. "It's a surprise." I said. She shivered from the hot air of my breath hitting her ear lobe. I backed away and looked around. Everyone was looking at us, astonished. _What? _I mouthed. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

When Lily had finished her bowl, I was surprised she had finished the whole thing, I stood up.

"Carlisle, thank you for everything. But I think we'd better get going now." I said. Lily stood up and laced her fingers through mine.

"It was my pleasure. Lily, if you feel dizzy or sick or anything, just give me a call." she nodded.

"Wait!" Alice called. She jumped up and took Lily's other hand pulling her. "You need to get your stuff before you go!" she pulled on Lily and Lily looked up and met my eyes. I smiled and let her hand go. She went with Alice to go fetch her things.

Edward stood and Bella followed him. He came to me and stuck out his hand.

"It was nice having you here." he said. I felt a little awkward taking his hand, but I did. And then he did the most unexpected thing. He pulled me in for a hug. At first it felt like an attack or something, but I relaxed, only a little, and hugged him back.

He then let me go and Bella came up and smiled a huge, gleaming smile. She hugged me and I picked her up off the floor. She squeaked and I kissed her on the cheek. I still love her. In a way. Nothing would change our relationship that we have with each other. I hope it never changes.

She let me go and entwined her hand with Edward's. They really did fit together. I know that now. I smiled and then I sensed someone behind me. I turned and Lily stood there. She was dressed in something different than her battered clothes that she had recently been in. A black t shirt with an old classic rock band on it. Led Zeppelin. I didn't know she liked those kind of bands. And she was wearing some dark jeans and black converse. She had pulled her hair up into a curly pony tail.

I walked up to her and kissed her. Alice came up next to her and giggled.

"Everything is in the car." She said.

"But, we didn't bring a car." I said. She smiled as well as Lily. But Lily stayed quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked. I turned around and everyone was smiling.

"Oh it's just a little present. Nothing big." Emmett said. Rosalie smacked his chest and glared at him.

"Present?" I asked. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. She opened it and out on the front lawn sat, in perfect condition, a 69' Mustang Shelby GT. It looked just like the one on Gone in sixty seconds. It was that dark charcoal color with the black racing stripes down the middle. I walked out the door and up to it. I opened the door and looked inside. Black leather interior.

I turned wide eyed to the house. Everyone was standing on the porch smiling. "What?" I asked.

They just stood there and then Edward spoke up. "We thought you'd like a gift to uh...sort of show our gratitude towards you finding Lily and for us to finally become a family. Well, almost." he said.

Lily came and hugged me. I bent my head down and whispered, "How did they know that I've always wanted a 69' Mustang Shelby GT?" she giggled and said, "It sort of slipped out last night."

I let her go and walked up to everyone.

"Thank you so much. I really cannot except it-"

"YES YOU CAN!" Everyone yelled. I shut my mouth and shook my head.

"Jacob, you can." Bella said. "It is a gift, from all of us."

"But...I can't afford to give you...guys...anything." I said putting my face into my hands. This was just to much. Way to much. Did they even know how much this kind of car costs?

"Yeah, we paid for it. We should know." Edward said. _Of course. He has to read my mind._ I thought.

"I can't help it you know." he said. I looked up and smiled. Of course he can't. Lily came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Well." Edward said. "Try her out. Get going!" he said with a smile. I grabbed Lily and put her over my shoulder like I would have in the mall. She yelped and then laughed. I walked her back to the car and put her in it.

I looked back to the porch and waved. They waved back and I got into the car. Everything was absolutely perfect. We were all getting along, I just got a new car, everything is perfect.

I started the car and laughed when the deep rumble of the engine vibrated through the car. I looked over at Lily and she laughed. I put the car into drive and spun out of there. When we were half way down the drive I looked out the rear view mirror and saw my second family standing on the porch watching us leave.

I pressed my foot down farther on the gas pedal. Pushing the car to it's limit. Well, not quite. If Lily weren't being such a baby. We were on our way back to La push and no one was on the highway. Lily was clutching the sides of the door and the seat, terrified of the car. I pushed the car to 120. Then 140. Until we hit the border into town. Then I gradually slowed down to about 40. I looked over at Lily and her hair was all messed up. We had driven with the windows down. I laughed throwing my head back and she smacked me in the arm.

"It. Is. Not. Funny!" she wailed crossing her arms across her chest blowing out hot air and puffing her loose curls away from her face. But it was funny. I laughed again and this time she punched me.

When we got back to the house she got out and pulled out the bags that she had gotten at the mall while shopping. And there were A LOT! Probably more than twenty. From Victoria's secret mostly.

"What is this for?" I asked trying to peak into one of the Victoria's secret bags. She pushed me back and ran for the house.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

"Oh I think it is!" I yelled back chasing after her. Billy was gone. I knew from the quietness of the house. If he were here, he would have had the tv on. And I would have heard it. She rushed inside and went to the bedroom depositing the bags in the closet shutting the door.

I came up behind her just as she closed the sliding door and when she turned around she gasped. I was right there, I pushed her up against the door and made sure she couldn't move so much as an inch. She glared and me and I smirked. I pulled her arms up and over her head and kissed her roughly. She exhaled deeply into the kiss and I pushed her closer to the door. I let her breath by kissing her neck. Up and down until she was whimpering from my touch.

"Now." I breathed. "Why can't I know what's in those bags?"

"Because." she said raggedly. "It's a surprise." she mocked. I looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

"Do you want to know the surprise I had for you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Then, put on what ever you have in there." I nodded towards the closet. "And I'll take you there."

She smiled and I let her go. "I'll just go get ready." I said walking towards the bathroom. And looking back to her rummaging through the closet.

Lily's POV

Damn him. He knows exactly how to get me. I swear it. I pulled out one of the Victoria's secret bags. The one with my favorite lingerie in it. It wasn't just black panties and a bra. It was a full body thing. It was a black corset with a black push up bra. With black panties and fish net stockings and clasps that connected the stockings to the panties. I would also be wearing the black stiletto heals that Alice got me. I smiled as I pulled it out.

But then a thought hit me. _How in the hell am I supposed to wear this without giving anything away? _I pulled out more bags and chose on wearing the black dress that I had been wearing at the mall. That would hide it right? I mean, the fish net stockings go with it. It might be a little grotesque but oh well. At least he'll know what's coming. I laughed.

He knocked on the door. "Lily, are you almost ready? I got everything packed." he said. _Packed?_

"Packed?" I asked.

"Yeah. Food." he said.

"Oh...okay. Well, I'll be right out." I said. Oh! What to do with my hair! I ran to the bathroom with out letting him see with my clothes in hand. I quickly flipped on the shower and quickly hopped in. I would not be smelly.

It took me ten minutes to take a shower. I quickly got out and dried off, I blow dried my hair. Making it frizzy! I cursed silently and put moose in it. Wetting it down a little bit. That will just have to do. Then I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Makeup! _I grabbed my purse and put on dark eye shadow, a little eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. That should do it. I scrunched up my hair and looked at myself. I pursed my lips. Good.

I walked out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway with my hand on my hips. One hip going one way like I was waiting for him to come and get me. He was looking at a paper in the living room. I cleared my throat in annoyance and he looked up. The breath caught in his throat and his eyes fixed on me. They moved up and down. Up and down again. Then I heard a rumble start at the base of his throat. He moved closer to me and gently put his hands around my waist.

"Good enough to eat?" I teased.

"Your always good enough to eat." I laughed and he shushed me with a bruising his. Getting lip gloss all over his mouth.

Then he pulled me to the front door still having our lips locked and pushed me out the door. He got me to the car and pushed me in it. Then he rushed to the other side and got in and kissed me again. When he finally let me go. I asked him, "Where are we going?" a bit breathless.

"I told you. It's a surprise." he said. I smiled. _Just wait until you get your surprise. _I thought.

**Author's note: wow, that was a long chapter. The longest I've written. Well, I hope u all liked it. And i just wanted to let you guys know, that i have no idea if Jacob even likes Mustangs. But i do so yeah...sorry Chevy lovers. But im a ford girl. Lol. Anyways, please review. It doesn't take that much...just click that little button on the bottom. And type a few words. Lol. Thanks for letting me do something i enjoy and love to do. **

**The creator of this story,**

**Goldilox07**

**Oh...and I was just thinking...I saw my name "Goldilox07" the reason that is the way it is, is because my best friend (well one of them) hanna, has a nickname for me. Goldilox. Because my hair is blond and curly. And 7 is my favorite number. Just in case any of you were wondering. Lol. Cya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, today has been pretty good. I'm going to watch Tristan and Isolde tonight. That should be fun. I went to my dad's last night, and watched The Brave one. It was awesome. Jodie Foster kicked ass!!! lol. **

**Well, just to let you know, this chapter is mostly going to be in Edward's and Bella's POV. Sorry if u were wanting to see what happens to Lily and Jacob because of the last chapter. But it is time to see what Edward and Bella are up to. Well, here it goes. REVIEW! If you don't, i will get vedy angry!!! :o. lol. You know the drill. If i don't get reviews...ill assume that no one likes this story. I know im being a bit of a butthole. But deal with it people. **

**Goldilox07**

**nothing belongs to me.**

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

After Jacob and Lily left, Edward and I went up to our room. He and I layed on our huge bed in the middle of the room. I looked over to the frame and noticed the missing metal flower where he had broken it off. I smiled, that seemed like such a long time ago. A frightful time, where nothing and no one was safe. But now, Victoria is dead, all thanks to Edward. Now, life is as it should be, almost.

I looked up at Edward and he was already staring at me. He smiled and his teeth gleamed in the light. They were so perfect. Perfectly straight, and as white as anybody could hope to have their teeth. Not even a million dollar actress could have whiter teeth. I hope I turn out like that.

I could just about smell it, well not literally. But my chance at becoming a vampire is just around the corner. A few inches away from my grasp. And when my fingers touch it, it will be mine forever. And Edward will be mine forever!

I closed my eyes and envisioned what it will be like as a vampire. Me and Edward will be the perfect couple. With my transformation, I will be as beautiful as him, hopefully. And I'll be completely indestructible, which is one of the many important reasons why I want to be a vampire. Along with the whole immortal part. But being indestructible, Edward can't hurt me. He can throw me through a wall and it won't hurt me. And we can finally be together like I've been dreaming of.

Being a vampire will be the second greatest thing for me than being in heaven, with Edward of course. The only bad thing about it is, that blood lust. I don't want to be a monster, I would prefer if I didn't have to drink blood at all. Just thinking about it is revolting to me. I scrunched my nose at the memory.

"What are you thinking about to make you make that face?" Edward said chuckling. I smiled and he bent his head down to kiss my hair.

"I'm just thinking about what it will be like when I'm finally like you. And about the...blood. I was thinking how revolting it is and it triggered a memory of Mike Newton and me telling him to keep his hand in his pocket. You remember?"

"Yes. I remember." He said. "It is weird that you think blood is revolting."

"Yeah. Because I'm not the one a vampire, you are." I said. He laughed.

"Don't worry love. I'll keep you safe when you are turned." he said.

"I hope so." I breathed out a sigh and then remembered something. "Hey, didn't you say we were going to the meadow today? You promised me." I wined, just a little.

"Yes I did promise. When do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Can I get ready and then we leave?" I asked. He nodded and I hopped up. He watched me as I went to the bathroom grabbing clean clothes with me. I washed my face, I wasn't really dirty, just a little blah. If that even makes sense.

I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and pulled on my clothes making sure to wear tennis shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror. _So this is who I am_. _A vulnerable little human. Who at any moment be dead by my soul mate. Why do I have to be so damn breakable!?_

Would it really hurt if I just said to Edward, "I can't wait anymore." And tear off my shirt right in front of him? Would he do it? Would he take me if I asked him? Should I bring some extra things to the meadow or wait?

"Ugh!" I yelled slamming my fist down unto the counter top. Why can't I ever make a damn decision?

"What's wrong?" Edward said at the door. Not even bothering to open the door. Did he think I was naked or something? I pushed open the door and looked at him fuming. He stepped back wide-eyed.

"Did I do something?" he asked innocently.

"No! It's me!" I screamed. "Edward?" I asked, curiosity bursting from my pores. "Why didn't you open the door to see if I was alright? You always just hide behind the door. I want to know why." I said.

"What has gotten in to you?" he asked.

"Just answer the damn question." I said closing my eyes. I heard him exhale quietly.

"Can I not answer?" he offered. I grumbled. "Alright." he said. I still had my eyes closed. "Would you at least look at me while I say this?" he asked. My eyes shot open and he was right there. Standing not a foot away from me.

"Now tell me." I demanded walking back just a little so I could look at him without feeling claustrophobic.

"Bella, the reason I didn't just burst open the door was because, in case you haven't noticed, I was brought up to be a gentleman. And if you were, naked, or something...it just wouldn't have been gentlemanly." he said.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "So if I just tore my shirt off right now, in front of you, what would you do?" I asked.

He took a step forward. "I would have to restrain you." he whispered. "Because I know that this is not what your heart wants. Not now at least. Remember our conversation in the car? You said that you want to make it memorable. That we should wait until the wedding. But to have me take you when your still human. Did you, or did you not say that?" he countered.

Shivers rocked down my spine when he talked about taking me._ I can just taste it. _I thought. "Yes I did say that. But, what if I changed my mind? What if I threw myself at you right now, stripping as I went? What would you do?" I asked.

He smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile, but a smile that promised pleasure, and pain. A smile that could chill anyone right down the the center of their bones. He was looking at me from under his eye lashes, obviously trying to dazzle me. And god...his smile. It was my favorite crooked one.

"If you had jumped on me, stripping as you go, I wouldn't be able to do anything but oblige." he said darkly. It was barely above a whisper but he put everything that was a vampire voice into it. Dark, and sexy, and...orgasmic.

He laughed at my reaction and I lightly hit him. "You know it isn't exactly fair when you dazzle me like that." I said instantly moving on to other things. I would save more of the conversation for a later time. "Can we go now?" I asked.

He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. Not as hard as I want him to kiss me, but it was close. I touched my tongue to his but the only response I got was him stiffening and pulling away.

He looked at me and clacked his tongue at me. "Your cheating love." he said.

"Was not! I was just making it harder for you." I said. Then I pushed past him and walked out the door. I could here him following me and we walked down the stairs.

"We're going." Edward called.

"Okay." Esme said from the couch. Her, Rosalie, and Emmett were watching the news. Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen and Carlisle was most likely in his study. I walked out the door and the sun made Edward's skin sparkle like a diamond sending rays of rainbows every which way. He walked up to me and laced his fingers in with mine.

We hopped in the Volvo and made our way to the trail line. Everything was as it should be and I was very thankful for that. No more visiting vampires, or at least none that Alice could see. No more fights between the wolves and the vamps. That was the main reason I am glad. Bloodthirsty vampires I can deal with. But my two family's fighting? Never.

Jacob was so happy. He finally has found his imprint and I'm so glad for him. For one, he doesn't feel compelled to love me anymore than just friends. And he can now love someone that loves him back. And for all the right reasons! I love Jacob, more than I should. But it will never be the same as it is for Edward. Not even close. And I'm outstandingly grateful that he can love someone the way someone is supposed to love someone else. The everlasting feeling that they love you as much or even more as you love them. The undying bond. I hope he has that with Lily.

Edward and I, well, we have one of the most unique bonds. Of course he is a predator and I'm supposed to be his pray. That is what makes us so special. That he has the will power and the strength to give all that up for me. To give up his pleasures and what he is initially supposed to eat or drink. Humans.

The thought made me shiver. How could he think that blood tastes good? Ugh! All that salty, nasty, rusty, metallic smell! I shook my head in an absolutely pessimistic way. Edward looked at me just as I shook my head and he got a really obtuse look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Are we almost there yet?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed. "I thought you didn't want me excelling the speed limit?"

"Not when we don't have much time left until the sun sets. I don't want to go back home right away. I haven't spent much time alone with you for a long time. I want to savor it." I complained.

He nodded. His eyebrows furrowed and it looked like he was concentrating on something really hard. I didn't ask, for it would just bring up another set of conversations that I didn't want to get into. I didn't want to talk. Just wanted to get to our meadow, as fast as I can. I want to touch him, graze my fingers along his scalp and through his hair. To his his luscious lips. To taste his sweet taste in my mouth.

I smirked. Thats when he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned off the car and got out, I followed. He came up to me and without a word grabbed me hard and pushed me up against the car. He crushed his mouth to mine and ran his hands down my sides to my butt. He actually grabbed it! His squeeze didn't hurt but gave me exquisite pleasure. I moaned into his mouth and he slid his tongue into my mouth. He did it! Perplexed with our now broken boundary lines, I slid my tongue into his as well. I was fighting him in a battle that I knew he would win. But I wanted to try it anyways.

He pulled me closer and slid his tongue deeper still. I couldn't breath around it. He plunged it in, and out. It felt like he was literally making love to my mouth. I didn't know he knew so much about kissing! This was even new for me! I ran my hands down his shoulders onto his chest and farther still. Until I got to the bulge in his pants. It was growing exceedingly large in his jeans. I ran my fingertips over it and he groaned loudly making a rumbling sound deep in his throat. The kind of sound I would expect to come from Jacob. But Edward made it louder, and more sexy.

I smiled under his kiss and he moved his mouth from mine to kiss my neck and to let me breath. I whimpered with pleasure and he grazed his tongue along my skin from behind my ear down to my collar bone. I ran my fingers through his hair just like I had wanted to and pulled him to me.

He stopped kissing me and just hugged me for awhile. We both were short of breath and puffing in air fast. Not that he needed to. But I think he wanted to make it more realistic, for me. I squeezed him to me as tight as my arms could hold him. He buried his face into my shoulder and kissed me again. Then all of the sudden he was gone. I looked around hurt for a second and then he was in front of me again and pulling me on his back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he took off into a sprint in the forest. The trees were passing us so fast they were just a blur. He was breathing slowly and shallowly. I bent my head down and kissed his shoulder and then his neck and then his cheek. I could see him smile and so did I.

"You are mine Edward. _Mine._" I whispered into his ear. "The moment we kiss on the alter I am dragging you out of there and keeping you in our bed, for days. Do you hear me?"

I heard a rumble of laughter build up inside him but he didn't let it out. Just smiled. I knew it and he knew it as well. I was being completely and one hundred percent serious.

Suddenly he broke through the trees and into the meadow. I jumped off of his back and stood back to look at his profile. He stood there and looked down at the ground. I thought he had closed his eyes and was praying for a second. Then all of the sudden he pulled off his shirt by reaching behind his neck and pulling it over his head.

His muscles rippled as he did it then and then he turned to me. My eyes were wide and he smiled. Then he stood to me and started unbuckling his belt. A knot rose in my throat and a screech came out. He threw his head back and laughed. Then his pants sank to the ground. He walked to me in nothing but boxers and played at the hem of my shirt.

"I thought we were waiting." I said nervously.

"We are." he said. "I just thought you'd like to go swimming with me." he said pointing to the stream that had gained water the last time I had seen it. I had never noticed that you could swim in it before now.

"Alright." I said. I pulled my shirt above my head and was in my thirty dollar bra from Victoria's secret. I didn't really care if I ruined it. Alice would buy me a million bras before she was half way satisfied. Then I zipped down the zipper of my jeans and tugged them off with my shoes and socks. Edward had already gotten his socks and shoes off.

I stood in front of him with nothing on but my black bra and black boy shorts to match. On the butt of them there was an apple with a bite mark taken out of it that said "Bite me" on it. Edward laughed and squeezed it. I yelped out. He was getting more comfortable all the time.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the stream and gently he walked into it and placed me down. The water wasn't too cold. But I would have preferred it a little warmer. I ran through the stream, it was waist deep, until I hit an uneven spot and fell. I couldn't touch the bottom. Edward smiled and joined me.

I swam away from him trying to play tag. But he was faster, he caught me in his arms and I screamed lightly when he grabbed me. Then I started laughing uncontrollably. He shushed me with a kiss and I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. He rubbed my arm with his hand slowly and traced my skin with the pad of his thumb. Then my bra strap slipped off my shoulder and he froze.

I looked at him and he had closed his eyes. He reached for my strap and tried pulling it back up onto my shoulder but I stopped him. "No Edward. Let it go. It's alright." But he still tried to pull it back up. I pushed his hands away and pulled the other one down.

"Bella." he warned. I shushed him with a kiss. This was going to happen. We don't have to have sex. But this was going to happen. I pulled his hands behind my back and helped him unclasp my bra. He hesitated at first but then complied. My bra came off and Edward grabbed it to throw it onto the bank of the river. Then he closed his eyes. Not wanting to look. It hurt me for a while but then I understood that this was hard for him.

"You can look Edward." I soothed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He exhaled deeply and dragged in a ragged breath. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pulled his hands up to lightly caress my breasts. I closed my eyes as I felt him feel me. _God._ I thought. This was absolute heaven. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs lightly over my nipples and they instantly peaked hard from his touch.

He pulled me close and hugged. I kissed him and we started a battle of the tongues again. This was by far the best day of my life. Sharing this with Edward. It wasn't the full enchilada, but it was a sneak peak. And it would make it extremely harder now. For the both of us. If we could do this, it's no telling what we can or can't do now.

After about a couple of hours of swimming and exploring each other, well him exploring me more than me to him, we hopped out and got dressed again. It would be sun down soon and Edward wanted to get back home. It was sad to leave this place, our best moments have happened here. Our first time with each other, where he demonstrated what he was to me. And now. But if you forget the Laurent part, and the 'me coming back for an answer' part, everything is perfect.

We got back just as the sun was setting and when we came through the door. Alice rushed up to me and tugged at my arm so hard I thought it had dislocated. Edward growled at her and she shot him an apologetic glance.

"I have to talk to you! Now!" she said. I looked to Edward and he smiled. I kissed him gently and went off with Alice. She raced me up the stairs and into her room. Jasper wasn't there. She sat me on the bed and started pacing in the room.

"Alice. What is it?!" I asked. Her jumpiness was making me jumpy.

"I can't believe it happened!" she screamed.

"What happened?" I asked.

She came and sat down next to me. "Promise not to tell." she said.

"Promise." I said.

"Okay. You know that Lily and Jacob...?" she trailed off.

"Yeah I know." I said knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well, the thing is...Lily is pregnant." she said.

My eyes went wide. "What?!" I almost shouted.

"Yeah she's pregnant!" Alice yelled. Maybe a little to loud for my tastes.

"Did you see a vision?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah and that would explain why when she was so worked up about leaving Jacob that she just threw up for no reason." she said.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I saw something else too. Jacob knows about it already." she said.

"Well, what is it?"

"When Lily hit the rock and Carlisle fixed her up. She immediately started healing. When Jacob went to see her and tried to fix the patch he noticed that she was completely healed." she said.

"How is that possible." I said.

"I don't know. I talked to Carlisle about it. He said that it is possible that because she is pregnant, there is a little...werewolf...growing inside of her which gives her the ability to heal faster."

I stared at her totally flabbergasted. Lily was pregnant. And the little baby werewolf made her have super natural powers.

"Is she aging?" I asked. Alice gave me an odd look. "Alice! Is she aging?" I asked again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't you know that the werewolves don't age until the develop the control to stop changing?" I asked. She shook her head. "Yeah well, they don't. And I was wondering if Lily were aging."

Alice closed her eyes and went very still. A few minutes later she opened them up and shook her head. "Lily isn't aging. She won't start again until the baby is born." she said quietly. Alice knew me with my subject on time and aging.

I stood and started pacing. "This. Is. So. Not. Fair!!!" I screamed. Thats when Edward bust through the door. "Get out!" I screamed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Everyone isn't aging! I'm the only one who is getting old!!!" I screamed punching the wall in frustration.

"Calm down." he said quietly taking my hands in his and drawing circles with his thumbs in the back of my hand to calm me down.

"When did she get pregnant?" I asked. It wasn't any use hiding things from Edward. He would pick at Alice's brain anyways.

"The first time they made love." she said. That was over a week ago. She has been pregnant for...Oh!

"Alice!" I screamed. "She drank that whole bottle of Vodka when she was pregnant!" I said.

"Don't worry Bella." Edward said. "It won't hurt the baby. Because Lily now has intense body heat like Jacob, she burned it off so quickly that it didn't have time to hurt the baby."

"Well then why did she get so drunk?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She's still human." he said.

I shook my head. "Amazing. Do they know?" I asked.

"Not yet." Alice said.

What would happen when she did find out. Would she ever find out? "Alice? Shouldn't we tell her?" I asked.

"I don't think we should tell her. But perhaps make hints to take tests?" She offered.

"Alright." I said. Lily would be absolutely ecstatic. I can see it now. And Jacob, god, he will absolutely die with happiness. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me. I kissed him lightly and then frowned just a little.

_I wish I could have a baby._ I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**What is up my people? I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to put up!!! I can't exactly write with people around...and people have been around. Sorry! Wow today was hectic. I talked to this chick for like an hour about my ex. She was the most recent person to go out with him. It was great, and depressing at the same time. I got a mountain dew and I'm about to finish if off. Yeah...anyways, this chapter is going to be...hmm...well it has a lemon in it. So watch out. If you don't like that stuffs, get over it. I am typing it now as we speak. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW!! you know what happens if you don't. Alright...here we go!! lol. **

**Goldilox07**

**nothing belongs to me. **

Chapter 15

Lily's POV

We were in the car and on our way to wherever Jacob was taking us. I felt a little bit awkward wearing fish net stockings with such a short dress on. Jacob wouldn't keep his eyes off of me. It was kinda starting to bug me. Just skimming my skin like a nervous mouse to a vicious cat about to pounce.

Not only was he staring at me, but he would frequently make weird noises in the back of his throat. Like a predatory noise. It was sort of turning me on.

He pulled up to a narrow road that had trees lined in perfect lines next to it. You could see nothing for miles but trees and the little road. It was so beautiful, birds were chirping and the sun was out today. So the forest was lit a little. I smiled, it was going to be a good day.

"I love you." Jacob suddenly broke into the silence. I looked at him and he was looking at me, his a deep haven of brown. I leaned over the seat and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly.

"I love you too." I said.

He blew out a gusty sigh just as we approached a dead end. I looked to him, confused and my eye brows were furrowed. He reached into the back and pulled out a picnic basket and a large blanket. He got out and I sat in the car confused. He rounded around the car and opened my door. I sat in there looking up at him and he offered his hand.

I starred at it for a moment and then he dropped the basket and pulled me out of the car. He crushed his lips to mine and I was shocked at first. He held me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kicked the door closed and, without breaking the kiss, picked up the basket and blanket and ran into the forest.

Even while running he didn't cease kissing me. His lips moved, slowly, agonizingly slowly. I was dying from not getting what I wanted, what I needed. I needed his tongue in my mouth. I needed the soft caress of his mouth on my skin. I needed him inside of me, and every moment we were waisting was another moment filled with pure agony, the purest.

He ran until we reached a small pasture, trees surrounded it, but the grass was tall and green. To the touch, it was cool and buttery soft. And the tree tops were so thick with leaves and brush that you could not see the sky. But just the faintest rays of light came through, giving the pasture a darkly romantic look.

He spread out the blanket and set me on it. He then grabbed the basket. I moaned and shuffled away from him, getting up and pacing a few feet away then turning back towards him. He was looking at me with a confused expression on his face. A bowl of grapes in his hands. I shook my head at him.

"Food later." I said. "Pleasure, now." I demanded. He put the bowl back into the basket and tossed it aside. He splayed his legs out on the blanket and leaned back on his arms waiting for me to come to him. He motioned his hand for me to come. I shook my head. I was going to have my way. Or the highway.

I looked to my left shoulder and slid the strap down, it hung off my shoulder. I heard him take a tight intake of breath and shakily exhaled. I looked at him from under my eye lashes and rose one side of my lips into a half smile. I loved the way I had an impact on him.

I looked to the other shoulder and moved it off as well. Then I reached behind me, ever so slowly and undid the zipper. Slowly, I slid it down until the dress was so loose, it just tumbled to the forest floor. I stepped out of it and picked it up throwing it at him. His face was so stunned that he didn't even notice that I had thrown it at him. I laughed when it hit his face.

I stood before him, legs spread a little farther than shoulder length and put my hands on my hips. His mouth was ajar and his eyes blinked, once. I smiled, my lips together, and started circling him. I walked smoothly, trying not to trip in the four inch heels.

"Do you want me?" I asked when he couldn't see me. I heard him rumble in his chest. A totally predatory, animal sound. He nodded his head forcefully.

"How much?" I asked. He looked at me then, when I came to stand before him again. His eyes told me exactly how much he wanted me. Not just in the physical ways, but in other ways. He not only wanted me in his bed, but outside of it too. He loved me, truly. And his gaze that was fixed, not on my body, but my eyes. It told me everything. How much he loved me, how much he wanted me, and how much he would sacrifice for me.

I reached for my heel's strap and undid it, stepping down four inches and throwing the shoe aside. Then I did the same with the other one. I pulled at the ribbon in the front of my corset and started undoing it. Not pulling it off, I kept it on and undid the clasps that connected my fish nets to my panties. I pulled off the stockings and through them aside.

Then I walked up to him. His body stiffened and I got down on my hands and knees and climbed up on him. I straddled his waist by putting one knee on each side of his hips. I pulled up his hands and helped him to undo the straps that were keeping my corset in place. He flung the straps and buckles loose and took the uncomfortable thing off. He through it over his head and starred down at my nakedness. He grasped me softly and I whimpered to his touch. He kissed me softly and I opened my mouth to his tongue. It slid into mine slowly and caressed my tongue. We kissed each other passionately for several minutes and then he slowly layed me down onto the blanket.

Goosebumps covered every inch of my skin as he pulled off his clothes and climbed on top of me. He pushed into me and I shook with the tension that gripped in my muscles. He shushed me with a kiss and he thrust into me. Slowly at first, then he began to pick up pace. More urgent kisses. He grabbed my breasts roughly, possessively. It made me moan loudly and he smiled. I pressed my fingers hard into his back as I came. He took a bit longer than I had to come but he did. But he kept going. A few more thrusts and I came again. This time, it was so forceful that I blacked out for a few seconds. I nearly shouted to the heavens.

He came a second time and through his head back. Then he collapsed beside me and I rolled on top of him, not yet ready for another round. I put my head on his chest and he was breathing very fast. I kissed his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered and he wrapped me tighter. Was it getting colder or was it just me.

Jacob sucked in a ragged breath and blew it out. He tilted up my chin and smiled at me. I smiled back and he kissed me. It was so soft, and sweet. His lips molded into mine perfectly. Every curve and crevice of our bodies meshed together perfectly. He was my soul mate. My other half. Then he exhaled abruptly and let the kiss go.

"We have to go. A storm is coming." he said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I can smell it." I looked at him oddly but didn't push it further. I slowly got up. Still sore in places I didn't even know I had before, and got up to put back on my clothes. But he stopped me and handed me a new pair of clothes. Sweats and a t shirt.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't want to come back in high heels and a dress. So I brought you clothes. Your slippers are in the car." He said. I smiled as I put on the sweats. Then the t shirt.

"Thank you Jacob." I said. He grabbed me in his arms and smiled.

"You never have to thank me. It is my job to take care of you. You and I are as good as married." he said. My eyes widened. _Did he actually just say that? Did he actually want to marry me?_

"What?" I croaked. He then proved my suspicions right. He slid down on one knee and took my hands in one of his. Then he reached into his pocket, without taking his eyes off of me. And he pulled out a diamond ring. I gasped, it was huge! I have no idea how many karates but it must be a lot!

"Lily, you are the one I want, the one I love. You are the reason I live. I have a fire, and it burns deep down inside of me. It never burned until I found you. The fire in me, burns for you. Not for Bella, or anyone else. You. I love you more than anything else in the world. My love, my passion, my fire, I give to you. Will you marry me?" he asked. _God, that was a great speech. _

I burst out crying. Not of sadness, but of happiness. Though it probably looked like sadness, for his face fell. "Yes!" I screamed and I flung myself on him and crushed my mouth to his. His lips, face, chest, anywhere I could kiss him. He laughed and kissed me back.

"Yes, yes, yes!!" I screamed. He picked me up and twirled me around not breaking a kiss and I wrapped my arms tightly, as tightly as I could possibly, and breathed in his delicious scent.

He then placed me down on the ground and caressed my face gently. His smile was so big I thought he might be hurting his face. His eyes were so happy. I reached up and wiped away a single tear that had fallen from his eye. He took my hand and kissed it, twice, a dozen times. Then the thunder rumbled above us and Jacob looked up into the sky. His nostrils flared and he looked back down at me.

"We have to go. The storm is almost here." he said. I picked up the blanket and basket and Jacob picked me up and ran to the car. He pushed me in there and started the car and raced home. The wind was picking up and my guess was that he didn't want to get stuck out in the middle of a forest when a vicious storm hit. I wouldn't either.

"I love you." I whispered. He reached over and pulled me to his side and cradled me.

"I love you too." he said kissing my forehead. We arrived at his house then and he rushed me inside. Billy was in the kitchen fixing himself his dinner. When he saw us, he smiled.

"Hey you two. Have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah we did." I said. Then he looked at my hand and his face froze. His gaze shot up at me and he smiled bigger than I have ever seen him smile.

"Did he?" I nodded. "Jacob!" he screamed. Jacob came running in and went to his dad.

"Whats wrong!?" he asked. His father grabbed him and hugged him in a bear hug that made Jacob peep. Then patted him hard on the back. "That's my boy." he said proudly.

"Congratulations." he said. I nodded and smiled. Jacob came and kissed me lightly.

"Oh by the way, Bella called for Lily." Billy called as we made our way to Jacob's room. Jacob went and got the phone. He handed it to me and I dialed Bella's number just as I pushed open Jacob's door. Then I froze. Bella was sitting on Jacob's bed.

I dropped the phone and went still. Then I got a really funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't have done anything different but bend over and thrown up right there in front of her. I threw up a great deal before my eyes went into the back of my head and I fell over onto the floor.

Jacob's POV

When Lily walked into my room, she gasped and I looked over her shoulder to see Bella sitting on our bed. Bella smiled and then Lily wobbled and bent over. She threw up and before I could catch her, she fell onto the floor passed out.

"Lily!" I screamed. Bella hopped off of the bed and rushed to her side.

"Lily?!" she yelled. "Can you hear me?"

I grabbed her and her eyes fluttered a little. I pulled her close to me until she awoke again. Bella rushed off and then came back with a glass of water and a towel. Billy appeared at the door and had a confused, worried look on his face.

Bella gave me the glass and I carefully placed it upon Lily's lips. Her eyes slowly slipped open and she drank the water slowly. I dabbed at her face with the towel and she slowly slid up into a seated position clutching her head.

"Bella. Do you have any Tylenol?" I asked. She reached for her purse and grabbed some. Lily took it and leaned up against me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She coughed a little.

"I don't know. I remember coming into the room and then I remember collapsing but thats it." she said with a rough voice.

Bella looked up at me and it looked like she had something to say. But refrained from saying it. I looked at her and she shook her head. Something was up. She would tell me sooner or later. If I had to tie her to a tree and toucher her. Not that Edward would approve.

"What is it?" Lily asked Bella. She was smart. She knew that something was up just like I had and she was nearly faint.

"It's nothing Lily. Are you sure your okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I just had a little spell thats all. I can get up now." Lily said. She slowly stood and I helped her up. She looked at the mess she made and groaned. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it" I reassured. Then I looked at Bella and glared at her. I pulled Lily into the living room and sat her on the couch. "You need to rest. I'll be right back. I love you." I gave her a blanket and kissed her forehead. Then I went over and grabbed Bella's arm and shuffled her outside. We walked to the work shop and I turned her around to face me.

"What the hell is going on?" I nearly shouted at her. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Calm down Jacob, I came cause I wanted to see Lily. Am I not aloud to come here either. I just came about fifteen minutes ago and Billy said I should stay until the storm passes. Or that you take me home when you arrived. Sorry I invited myself." she said.

I huffed out a breath and rolled my eyes. "It's fine, but you need to tell me what it is that you know." I pressed. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"I'm not aloud." she said.

"Well, is it about Lily and me?" she nodded. "Then you have permission." I said.

"Your supposed to figure it out. Well, Lily is anyways."

"Bella! Just tell me damn it!" I yelled slamming my fist into the shed wall. Her eyes widened and she just blurted out, very quietly what she had been holding it.

"She's pregnant Jacob." she said so quietly I could barely hear her. I froze instantly and then tears came to my eyes. I clutched my head and sank to the floor. _She's pregnant._ Inside, my heart soared. I grabbed Bella and hugged her so tight she couldn't breath.

"She's pregnant." I said. Then I screamed it. "She's pregnant!!" I laughed and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek. She smiled and I ran back into the house. Bella followed.

I crashed through the door and pulled Lily into my arms. But I did so gently, she was pregnant and just had a fainting spell. She looked at me confused, her brows furrowed.

"What is it Jacob?" she asked. I dropped my head to her abdomen and kissed it. Multiple times. She was still confused. I kissed her anyways.

"Can I tell her?" Bella asked behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"I'll tell her. Thanks." I said.

"Tell me what?" Lily asked. I looked at her and she looked scarred.

"Lily, _deep breath_, your pregnant."

Lily's POV

FLASHBACK!!!

I stirred in his bed. His breath was so slow and even, it made me feel safe. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. Tyler was everything a man could be. Even though we were only teens. I was pretty sure at this moment, we would be together forever. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I kissed his chest and sighed in contentment. We were two young kids, in love.

"I love you." he said. I looked up at him and kissed his lips. But before I could say more, the door pushed open and there stood my father. I screeched and pulled the covers around me.

"Lily! What the hell are you doing!?" he screamed. Tyler sat up quickly as my father came up and dragged me out of the bed. Not even giving me time to cover myself. He stood me up and slapped me across my face.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed at me.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled as he jumped up out of the bed and flung himself at my father and smashed him into the dresser lined up against the wall. I touched my hand to my cheek as I watched in horror as my father pinned Tyler to the floor, choking him.

"Dad! Stop it!" I cried as I jumped on his back and pounded him with my fists. He scrambled back and hit me hard and I flew back and hit the wall. Then he proceeded to beat Tyler, choking him. Tyler put up one hell of a fight though, he kicked and scratched and scrambled until he was on his feet again, his face dripping with blood.

I couldn't get up. I tried but I was just too weak. My father came up to me, ignoring Tyler, whom had picked up his metal baseball bat. My father came to me and kicked me with all his might into my abdomen. I clutched over on the floor and wrapped myself up into a ball, to protect myself.

Then all I could here were grunts and then a dinging sound as Tyler swung the bat at my father's head and cracked his scull. I opened my eyes to see my father sway and then crash onto the floor, a deep crimson crack in his forehead. Blood cascaded down and onto the wooden floor. I sat up slowly and buried my face into my hands, bawling.

"Lily." Tyler said. He came to me and hugged me. I couldn't help but offer the comfort he now offered. I was glad that my father was dead. He had been beating me for years. Ever since my mother died when I was ten. He just couldn't get over it. And he blamed it on me. Tyler was the only one I could have gone to for comfort and now, he was the one who had now saved me from possibly dying.

I crushed him in a hug and cried my eyes out. He grabbed his cell out from his pocket and dialed 911.

"Yes officer? I would like to report an accident..." he said. He continued but all I could hear was gibberish. He hung up a while later and picked me up and shuffled me out of the bedroom. Tyler was a strong boy. He reached nearly six three in height and weighed over two hundred pounds. He had muscles like you wouldn't believe and he could bench over three hundred and fifty pounds. My dream guy. Not to mention he was smart, sexy, sweet, and kind. He always treated me with respect, a complete gentleman.

I smiled up at him as he set me on the couch, his face was still bleeding. I wiped it away with my hand but he caught it in his and kissed my palm. Then he closed his eyes and thats when the door bell rang. He pushed himself up pulling on shorts and rushed to the door. I covered myself up with the blanket that was laying beside me.

"Hello officer." Tyler said. "He's right in here." He motioned the officer into the bedroom to were my father lay.

When they came back the officer flipped out a cell phone and called his deputy to come and pull out the body. Then he came over to me and sat down beside me. Comfort and sorrow deep in his eyes.

"Ma'am. I'm going to ask you some questions. Please answer them truthfully alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Was that man your father?" I nodded. "Alright, you can just tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." he said.

I took a deep breath and looked over a Tyler. He smiled at me and urged me on.

"Me and Tyler were, well we were, together. And my father came in and pulled me out of bed. He slapped me and then he started choking and beating Tyler. I tried to make my father stop but it was no use, he pushed me up against the wall and kicked me hard in the stomach. Thats when Tyler had a hold of his bat and he swung it at my father making his scull crack and he crashed to the floor. He we didn't mean to kill him! It was an accident! I swear!!." I burst into tears and the officer cooed me.

"Shh...It's alright. No one ever said it was your guy's fault. These terrible things happen. No one can say why though." He stood up and motioned Tyler to the door. He was whispering into his ear and then the deputy came in. The two officers went and carried out my father's body in a black bag. Then they came by and told me that they needed to take me to the hospital, both of us. For further examination.

I didn't know why, but everything seemed fishy. Like nothing was going the way it should be going. Everything was just wrong! This isn't right. This isn't how my life is supposed to go! Me and Tyler are supposed to get married and love each other. Not like this!

They took me into the E R and a doctor came to examine me. I didn't know why but they had to put me in a cat scan. Later they informed me that because my father had kicked me so hard, it had ruptured my ovaries and so I could never have kids.

I went into shock, all of this new information just bombarded me and I couldn't take it. Tyler didn't have more than a few cuts and bruises. And some throat damage, but _he_ can still have kids. A strong sense of envy took me and I became angry. Not at Tyler or the doctors. But at myself. If I hadn't been having sex, this wouldn't have happened!

I spent the next week in the hospital, recovering from the attack. They let Tyler go, but he still came back often to make sure I was still alright. When my uncle Tom came to get me, I knew everything was going to hell right then.

I had to leave Forks, it was the only solution. My father was the only one I had lived with in Forks, and I couldn't just go live with Mike and his mom. That wouldn't have been fair. My uncle had come to take me away. And it crushed Tyler.

"I can't see you anymore." I had told him.

"But I love you. Please stay, you can live with me. We'll leave!" he said.

"Where will we go?" I had asked him. "We are only kids Tyler. We have no jobs, and we don't even have our high school degrees. This is how it has to be."

I left him, on his porch on January 23, at 3:03 in the afternoon. I could still remember the expression on his face as I left and drove off in my uncle's beat up old Camaro. I learned many years later that Tyler had moved away, no one knew where. And they lost touch with him. Thats when I became a waitress and I never saw him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello:D lol. Okay well, it is majorly snowing outside!! and im so happy!!! lol. Well, i hope that u guys like this chapter. Everything is going crazy!! I started writing my second novel (not that iv finished my first) lol. But u know how it is, all u crazy authors for these freaking awesome fanfictions! Well, enjoy the story. REVIEW!!! if u don't, i will get sad :"( lol. Just do it and make me happy so i can continue to make all u happy for writing this completely pointless fanfiction XD lol. **

**Goldilox07**

**nothing belongs to me...**

Chapter 16

Lily's POV

"What?" I asked. Jacob had me in his arms and he kept on kissing me. On my face, my chest, my arms, my head, my hands, and mostly on my stomach. I finally had just about had it, so I pulled his face up and held it in my hands. He had tears in his eyes, tears! I stroked his face with my hand and he smiled, a tear slid down his cheek.

"Your pregnant sweet." he said quietly. I shook my head at him, wiping away his tears.

"No. That's not possibly Jacob." I looked up at Bella and she had a confused look on her face.

"But Alice saw you in a vision. You were pregnant and-"

"How is it impossible?" Jacob interrupted her. Now he looked hurt and bewildered at my response.

"It's a long story actually..." I said trying not to get into it.

"I would really like to hear about it." Jacob said and he looked at Bella. She sat down but I didn't want to say this in front of her. I mean, Bella was like a sister to me. But this, I had no idea what Jacob's reaction would be. He thought that I had been a virgin when I met him. Maybe I could skip the part about Tyler. But then how would it follow up with the story. _Oh god._ I thought. _He's going to hate me! I'm such a whore!! Ugh!_

"Lily." Jacob pulled me into a hug. "Your hyperventilating. Is everything alright?"

I shook my head and whispered into his ear. "I don't want Bella to hear." he looked at me and then looked at Bella. Something in his gaze must have told her all, for she got up and left the house. Then he looked back at me and kissed me softly.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

I sat there for a few moments, gathering my thoughts. "Jacob, _deep breath. Eyes closing._ I can't have children. It just isn't possible for me."

He looked hurt. "Why?"

"When I was a kid, or a teen. Whatever. I..._was..._with...a boy named Tyler." I said swallowing.

"What do you mean by with?" he asked.

"We...had sex." I said very quietly. I heard his intake of breath but I didn't let that stop me. "We loved each other, and one day when he was over at my house, we were...and then my father caught us and he was...well, abusive. He beat up Tyler, and then he...I just can't have kids. The doctor's said what my father did to me made my ovaries...dead." I said.

He now looked freaking pissed off! "What did you father do to you?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Jacob, it doesn't mat-"

"What did he do!?"

"...he kicked me in the stomach. Alright? He knocked me out. He slapped me across the face. And one time he actually stabbed me with a knife in my leg. He abused me from when I was ten to when I was sixteen. Cause thats when the son of a bitch went to jail." I said. Tears were cascading down my face.

Jacob pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I would have pulled away from him, but frankly, I was just too weak. So I just excepted the comfort. I cried into his shoulder and he pulled me in closer kissing me on my neck and whispering comforts into my ear.

"I love you." he said. I pulled back a little and kissed him hard on the lips, he kissed me face, but not like I wanted him too. I wanted him to _kiss_ me. A real kiss, not the soft ones. I pushed my tongue through his lips and when he tried to draw back I pulled his head to mine. He pulled back anyways.

"Kiss me damn it!" I yelled at him through tears.

"You not being coherent." he said. I pulled him to me anyways, and he complied. Probably realizing that I would cry even more without something to take away the pain. Him. Jacob was my drug, to take away any kind of pain. All the pain that came from six years of torture and abuse from my father.

He kissed me until my stomach growled from not eating anything all day. He looked at me and I laughed. He wiped my face with the back of his hand and kissed me softly. I smiled as he picked me up and walked to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat my fair lady?" he asked with a bit of an accent. I laughed at that and he laughed with me. I was glad the depressing conversation was finally over. I was glad that the only thing Jacob was remotely angry about was the fact that my father almost killed me growing up. That made the nerves in me settle down, a bit.

"Mmm...what do you have my lord?" I replied with the same stupid accent. He smiled a warm smile that made me think _Thats Jacob right there. _His smiled told you everything about him. How much he felt that he was loved and how much he loved. It made me all warm and toasty inside.

"Well lets see here." he said digging through the fridge. "We have...waffles?" he said holding up the box. I was hungry for anything so I said 'yes'. While he was cooking me my dinner I was lost in my thoughts. Was I really pregnant? If so, then how could I be? The doctor's said that I was unable to have children. If Alice really did see me pregnant, then I would need to talk to her right away.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Mm?" He asked while spreading butter and maple surip all over my waffles. He slid me the plate and I took a bite. It was warm and the butter literally melted on my tongue. It tasted amazing!

"Well, _swallowing_, I was thinking...if I really am pregnant, I should talk to Alice. And perhaps get a pregnancy test. Just to make sure." I said. He nodded.

"I'm sure thats the best thing for you to do." he said. I took another bite and contemplated what I would do if I were really pregnant. I mean, how could I be? The doctors told me that my ovaries were so damaged that they couldn't produce any more eggs. And now finally having a reason to question that fact just made me literally want to jump out of my seat and dance. Not that I would ever do that...

After breakfast, Jacob called Alice and told her to pick me up at the line in an hour. I went to take a shower in the mean time and Jacob went off doing whatever he does. Why did I get this? Did I deserve to have such a man? Jacob was everything a man could be. I used to think that way about Tyler, but now seeing Jacob...nothing could compare. He was my everything. I smiled to myself as I smeared conditioner in my hair and massaged it into my hair. I quickly rinsed off and pulled a towel around myself.

I jumped out the shower, well not literally, and dried myself off. I put on my clothes, it was cold out today so I wore jeans and a black sweater. I dried my hair and put curling gel that the Cullens had bought me at the mall and let my hair air dry. Then I put on a light coat of mascara and headed out the bathroom.

When I got out Jacob was standing outside the door. I jumped and let out a screech when I saw him. He had scared me being only two inches away from my face! He smiled but something in his face bothered me. I couldn't decipher what it was though.

"Jacob!" I put my hand on my chest. "You scared me." He shushed my further words with a finger to my lips. "What?" I asked through his finger. He pulled my arms up and put them over my head, then he bent his head down and kissed me. I breathed into the kiss and his hands went to my waist. He gently picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall and rubbed his hands down my arms to my waist and grabbed my butt.

I pushed my tongue through his lips and caressed his tongue. He groaned from it and his hips involuntarily bucked up into my hips. I pulled my arms around his neck and grabbed his head and pushed it harder against mine. I couldn't get enough of his lips! The taste to have him all was unbearable. I wondered if maybe we could sneak a moment of passion before I left, but I knew we couldn't. Why?

-Well, if we managed to go any farther than we already were I wouldn't be leaving this house for days. At a minimum.

-Alice would be wondering were I was.

-I wouldn't be able to get the answers that I need. Desperately need.

"Jacob." I said when he kissed under my jaw. He moved his lips down...and down to my throat and my collar bone followed by my breasts. "Uh..._breathing fast_...Jacob?" He grumbled deep in his throat, but didn't cease kissing me. "I need to go." He stopped then, and I heard him groan in disappointment. "I'm sorry." I said as I put his face in my hands. I made him look at me. "Look, I _need_ to go. If I don't do this, I wont ever do it." He closed his eyes.

"I want you." he said.

"And you'll have me. When I get back, I wont be expecting anything short from at least three days in that bed." I pointed to the bedroom. He smiled and laughed a little.

"As you wish love." he said quietly. I kissed his lips softly and he let me down onto the floor. He grabbed his keys off the rack and motioned me out the front door. The wind rustled around and it blew with a fierceness that frightened me. I looked up a Jacob and we ran to the car. I flung open the door and Jacob got in and started the car.

"Man!" I wailed. "What is up with the weather?" I said out loud. I didn't really expect an answer. Jacob just shrugged and pulled out of the driveway. We drove and the wind bellowed up against the car. I shivered and Jacob turned on the heat.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You are cold. I don't want you getting sick. And if you really are pregnant, I don't want this stupid weather to harm you or the baby." He said flicking the lever to high. But I couldn't protest. The heat was exquisite against my cold clammy skin. I rubbed my hands together and put them in front of the heat.

Jacob drove to the line and sure enough, Alice's car was sitting right there. Her Porsche, with it's sleek yellow paint job. My mouth flung open and and I mouthed a _wow_.

"Does she _have_ to drive that?" Jacob grumbled in annoyance.

"Be nice." I said. "Your just jealous because you don't have one."

"Oh I'm perfectly happy with this hunk of junk." he said meaning the Camaro.

"Hey! I love this car. It was my uncle's. And plus you have a freaking Shelby Mustang!! Hypocrite. And I would rather have a mustang than a porsche any day." I said.

He parked the car on the side of the road and shut off the engine. He turned over and hugged me. I breathed in his scent and he let go, too soon. I kissed his lips. "I love you." I said. "I'll be back soon." I opened up the door and the wind caught it. Alice came running up but stopped at the line, waiting for me. I scrambled out of the car and closed the door. I waved bye to Jacob who looked unbelievably sad, then I ran for my life up to Alice.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"That." I said gesturing back to Jacob who was already gone. I bit my lip and got into her car. The heater was already going and a soft background of music was playing. I had never heard the band before. Alice got in and peeled away. She looked as great as ever.

"So, how are you?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. How would you be if you just found out that you could possibly be pregnant after you'd always thought you couldn't be. And having that thought scrape at your emotions ten fold?" I asked.

"I see your point." she said dryly. "I would give anything if me and Jasper could have children. But believe me Lily. My vision was very clear. You were pregnant and standing by Jacob. It was real. I can guarantee that you are most definitely pregnant."

"I still have a hard time believing it." I grumbled crossing my arms across my chest.

She blew out a gust of air. "Well, there is only one way to find out." she reached behind the seat and flung a brown sack on my lap. It had something in it. I pulled out a small box that said "First Response pregnancy test."

"When we get back to the house, you are checking it. Immediately." she said. "The whole freaking house, even Jasper are excited to finally know the outcome of this situation."

I moaned. Why does everyone have to know everything about my personal life? Jeez...I looked out the window and the trees were buzzing by. But the clouds were growing more fierce and it was getting darker, fast.

Alice flowed up their driveway and she pulled into the garage at the house. I got out as she turned off the car and ran into the house. The door was already open and I barreled through it like a raging bull. I hated the wind, especially when it was cold wind.

No one was in the living room, probably in their rooms. Alice was right behind me, pushing me up the stairs. I tripped when she was pushing to fast and she apologized. I got up the stairs, with difficulty, and went into the bathroom. She even followed me.

"Alice!" I said.

"What?"

"A little privacy would be nice." I said.

"Oh, sorry." she said getting out and closing the door behind her. I read the directions and followed them one by one. It took a few minutes but finally I had gotten my answer.

I opened the door and walked out. I walked down stairs and flung open the front door and went out into the cold wind. I stood in the middle of it. Trees were nearly falling over from the strength of the storm that was brewing. My hair was blowing all around my face. Leaves and twigs were getting stuck into it. I reached my arms up into the sky and screamed so loud the whole town could have heard me.

I fell to my knees on the rocky ground and tears fell down my cheeks. Lightning shot around me and the rain started to fall. It soaked into my clothes and I laid down onto the ground and pressed my cheek to it. All this time...I had thought it wasn't possible. Was it possible that the doctors had lied, but why would they have?

_Pregnant_. The tester had said. It had proven Alice's vision correct. I was pregnant, a child was growing, as we speak, inside me. _Oh god, I'm not ready for this_.

Bella's POV

Sort of a flashback. Right before Alice goes to pick up Lily at the line.

I was walking down the stairs when I saw Edward standing in front of the fridge. What is he doing there? I walked up behind him, though I was pretty sure he already knew I was there. I passed him on my way to the laundry room and grabbed his butt. He turned and gave me the weirdest look. I smiled and laughed at him. Oh he got the message. I never said I would be fighting fair.

I went into the laundry room and picked up my clothes that I had washed earlier. When I came back out Edward was standing there this time, in nothing but his boxers.

"Huh." the air rushed from my lungs and I dropped the basket and all of my clothes came tumbling down and onto the kitchen floor. Edward smirked and came to stand in front of me as I picked up the clothes and put them back into the basket. As I stood up I gave him a good swipe with my gaze. But before I could get too carried away I shuffled passed him and ran up the stairs. I couldn't tell if he had followed me or not.

_How dare he!_ I thought as I put away my clothes into the closet. Yeah, I grab his butt and he has to strip. Perfect. This is just flippin fantastic...I try to make things harder for him...and he ends up on making everything harder for me!

Then, a brilliant thought rushed through my head. I threw off my shirt and pulled down my pants...I slipped on a black thong and a push up bra and came out of the closet. The rest of the family was on a hunting trip and would be gone until tomorrow morning at the earliest. Edward and I were home alone, for one night.

I opened the bedroom door and exited it very quietly, making sure not to make any sudden noises that would blow my cover. Edward would be down stairs. I walked down the staircase and there stood Edward still looking at a paper that was stuck on the fridge door. I walked across the living room and turned on the radio. A band I hadn't heard before came blasting in and Edward turned around to look at me.

When he saw me standing there in nothing but my underwear, his mouth dropped. I smiled and ruffled my hair with my hands. Then I began to slowly dance and sway to the music. Edward walked up to me and touched my arm but I stepped back.

"No no." I said. "You cannot touch." Then I laughed and walked away turning the radio off on my way. When I got to the staircase, I looked over my shoulder at him and he looked bamboozled. I had done that. I snickered as I walked back up the stairs.

Edward's POV

What the hell was she trying to do to me? I watched as she slowly ascended the stairs. Her hips swayed with every step she took and, oh god, that butt. It was so full and she was wearing a thong! What kind of lunatic would make something so...tempting...to make a man's mind go completely insane!

She took the last step up the stairs and vanished into a bedroom. I looked around and noticed that I was still in my boxers. I guess I had deserved it. Bella was trying to make this as hard for me as possible. And I in turn was making it harder for her as well, but I think she just one that battle.

"Until tonight my love." I threatened to no one. "Just you wait."

Bella's POV

_Ha ha. _I thought wickedly. Did you see the look on his face! It was absolutely classic. Just wait, tonight he'll get the rest of his torment. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I undressed myself and got in. The hot spray came upon my skin and I sizzled in it's warmth. I loved the shower. It was a perfect place to just clear one's mine and think of good things.

What was becoming of Edward and I? We were so inept on calling each other's bluff that we had forgotten why we did it in the first place. We wanted each other, and it was because of me that we couldn't have it. Me and my stupid beliefs. It had once been turned around, but what had made my thoughts flip flop? Was it the fact that my mother would be angry that I had, not only married too soon, but lost my virginity too soon?

I shook my head and applied shampoo into my hair. I lathered it up and rinsed.

I mean...shouldn't I just tell all of my worries and beliefs to just go to hell? Thats what I'll do, I'll just tell anything and anyone to go to hell who is going to stop me tonight. Tonight is the night, and Edward is going to have me, one way or another.

I squirted body wash unto a poof and began to lather up my skin. I began to wash the soap off when I felt two strong cold arms wrap around my waist.

I screamed and dropped the poof. Edward was behind me, and oh, so naked. He bent his head down and kissed my shoulder. I leaned my head back and starred at him wide-eyed. He smiled and kissed me, hard.

"I couldn't wait any longer." he said. I smiled as he pushed me up against the wall. _Neither could I. _Was my last thought for a very, very long time...

**So sorry to just quit right here. But you know how it is...you have to keep people guessing. And I will write what happens between Edward and Bella in the next chapter, so don't freak out!! lol. Well I hope you guys liked it and REVIEW!! All you crazy kids make me sooo happy:D**

**Sincerely, **

**Emily aka:Goldilox07**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my good people. Sorry for a confusing conflict...i would just like to make it clear the Alice didn't see JACOB but LILY. Lol. If i wrote that...ignore it please. Cause obviously, Alice cant see werewolves. Lol. Why didn't i think of that? Lol. Anyways, so sorry to just bail like i did. It keeps everyone guessing though right? Haha! Lol. I love this writing crap! Lol. U know what one of my favorite quotes is? Yes I know that this is really random but, **

**"the best solution to reality is to go insane." or something like that. Lol. -random- lol. Anyways. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! And REVIEW!!! u crazy kids!**

**Emily aka:Goldilox07**

**nothing belongs to me...well, the story is...but not the characters and the idea! **

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

That had been the single most exquisite moment of my entire life. When I had gotten into the shower, Edward had been there. He had pushed me up against the wall and devoured me like a piece of chocolate or whipped cream, whatever suits your fancy. Anyways, he had me up against the wall, and I had wrapped my legs around his waste. I had already gotten gloriously wet, and he could smell it. His nostrils had flared and he had turned his head away, but I had grabbed it and assured him that it was alright.

He had gotten so aroused that it frightened me. I had never seen, well the real thing, except in movies and in sex ed. So when he brought that large maybe eight or nine inch muscle over to me I jumped. He calmed me and pulled me tighter to him whispering love messages into my ear. Promising pain but pleasure, oh god, the pleasure.

He had a good grip on me and asked when I was ready. I had nodded and he slowly, painfully slowly, slid into me. The first inch was so weird, the feel of it...ugh. Unfathomable. The third inch was so painful I screamed from the pain and Edward slanted his mouth over mine to soothe me. It helped. The fifth inch was better, still painful. Then the eighth and ninth inch was complete ecstasy. I shook under him and he slowly slid out of me I pulled him closer and he pushed back in, slowly trying to not hurt me anymore than he already had.

I could tell it was killing him, the thought of him hurting me. But it was always like that the first time right? He pumped into me slowly at first, then when I got more comfortable, I had urged him on and he had thrust faster, and faster. We moved in complete rhythm with each other. Our bodies molded together perfectly.

Thrust after agonizing thrust until, when he slid his final slide into my hot core, I blew. I dug my fingernails into his back and he threw his head back as he exploded inside me. I screamed so loud it hurt even my ears. But we hadn't stopped there. Edward had turned off the water and carried me out of the shower with me still riding him. We were still connected.

He had carried me to the bed. Wrapped us up in the silk, golden sheets and started pumping again. This time more fiercer. Though, I knew he wasn't using me as hard as he could. He was handling me like a baby. I had urged him on, making thrusts of my own meeting his. He had gotten more comfortable and gotten faster and harder. We had gotten so crazy that we had actually fallen off the side of the bed. I had laughed and Edward had shushed me with a kiss so powerful and loving that it had made me black out for a second. When I had came back, he had brought me to my second climax. This time it was better, oh so better. It had shot all through my body, like a lightning bolt. It had lasted longer than the first one too. The first one had lasted about three seconds. This one had lasted maybe ten.

After, Edward and I had laid together catching our, well my breath. And we had finally managed to get back onto the bed. I was so exhausted that I had just passed out right there in his arms. The last thing I had remember is Edward kissing my forehead and telling me that he loved me.

Edward's POV

Bella was so beautiful. She was fast asleep in my arms, totally exhausted. And she should be. Since what I had done to her had even made me a little worn out. God, we had just done it hadn't we? We had just done something that I had never even thought we'd ever do considering I'm a vampire and I could have very easily killed her. And the fact that we had wanted to wait for the wedding night. But I knew very well that it wouldn't have lasted that long. Since what we had shared with each other at the meadow. I still can't believe we had done it.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to me, with the best person I had ever met. I was a little scared when she first saw me. Saw me and all that I was. A man. Pure and simple. My size had scared her and I had damned my father and mother for a moment for giving me such a large...yeah. But I knew she would love it after I had shown her what I could do to her. And I new she loved it. I had made her orgasm twice. I had three times, and that made me feel shameful. I should have made Bella climax more than I had.

I had wanted to kill myself a thousand times when I had made tears come to her eyes that first few inches. When she had screamed for me to get out of her. I knew that it had to come to that, so did she. Another reason to damn my father and mother for giving me such a big...yeah. I could smell the blood dripping down and running down our legs into the water, going down the drain. I could have taken her then. The blood lust was strong, but thank god, the love was stronger.

Bella stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw me she blushed and smiled. She stretched out her arms and yawned. I chuckled at her and wrapped my arms around her tighter. She laughed and rolled on top of me and kissed me.

"I love you." she said with her lips to mine. I kissed her deeply and rolled her so that I was on top of her.

"Love you more." I said. She was about to say something but I shushed her when my erection came to sit at her mound. She screeched and I looked deep into her eyes. She didn't smile, didn't speak, didn't even breath. But I knew she was saying yes. I pushed myself into her and he back arched. She moaned with the feeling and I smiled. I could do that to her.

I pumped faster and deeper and she writhed in my arms like an animal. I loved her like this. Her hair was tussled and she was every bit as animal as I had always been, almost. When she came this time, she had pushed me over and took over the supreme position. She rode me hard and fast until I had came with her. She flung her hair on top of my chest as she gave out her last few shutters.

When we were done, she had collapsed on top of me and smiled in contentment. I rubbed her hands down my chest, down my sides to my butt. She grabbed it and then rubbed up onto my place. She stroked it and I kissed her. I slid my tongue into her mouth and caressed hers' and she moaned.

Bella's POV...**sorry I just realized like two paragraphs down that I messed up. Keep reading!**

We were then interrupted by a loud band on the door.

"Would you two quit it already? Man! How long do you guys have to go anyways? You two are like two energizer bunnies or something." Came Emmett's annoyed voice. Edward growled and jumped out of bed. I sat up and pulled the covers around myself.

"What are they doing home?" I asked. I peered over to the clock on the bedside table. It was three in the freaking morning! They weren't supposed to get back until noon today!

Edward, not even bothering to put on clothes, flung open the door to a very peeved Emmett. He grabbed him and flung him down the stairs. I jumped out of bed carrying the comforter with me and watched as Edward and Emmett rustled down the stairs and into the living room.

"I am sick and tired or your shit!" Edward yelled at Emmett punching him in the face. Thats when Carlisle came in and pulled Edward off.

"Edward! For Christ sake! What are you doing? Go get some clothes on!" Emmett had stood up and wiped off his mouth, even though there was nothing there. Not even a scrape. Edward was fuming and Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had come in to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Esme asked. "Why are you naked Edward?" she asked. Rosalie and Alice weren't mad like the boy's and Esme were. They were look at Edward, and all that implied. I was getting protective and a little peeved myself. Jasper had grabbed Alice and covered her eyes, obviously feeling what she was feeling about Edward. I felt badly for him. Edward was a site. Rosalie kept on ogling and Emmett didn't do anything about it!

I rushed over to Edward and told him in a quiet voice to go get dressed. He then realized his state of dress and rushed up stairs. I followed, I was only in a bed comforter myself. When I closed the bedroom door behind me I found Edward pacing, already having clothes on his back.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" he yelled into the air. "Doesn't he have any respect what so ever? Every fucking time he and Rosalie go barging through the house ignoring everyone else and having sex on the kitchen table I don't say "get out and go get a room" I ignore them and give them as much privacy as possible. Why can't he do the same! Hypocrite!!" He screamed down the stairs. I flinched back by his anger. His hands were shaking and he had thrown the lamp into the wall. Making it shatter into a thousand glass pieces. When he saw me standing there, love replaced them menacing look on his face and he came to caress me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have blown up like that." I hugged him tighter.

"You had a good reason to." I said. "Emmett is an asshole." He laughed. When he let me go I went to get dressed and to put my hair up into a messy pony tail. Not that I could have brushed through it anyways.

When we ventured down stairs again, Carlisle had Emmett outside and by the looks of it, he was giving him a good thorough chastising. I blushed when the girls looked at me. The whole family had just now figured out what we had been doing, all night long. I sat down at the kitchen table where everyone was sitting.

Esme came and slapped Edward on the shoulder. "Control yourself!" she yelled. "You march yourself right out there and apologize to you brother." she said.

"But he fucking started it!" Edward yelled.

"Watch your mouth. Or I'm going to make you eat chocolate cake!" she threatened. I laughed at that. I couldn't help it. Chocolate cake to humans was the single best thing, but ice cream and other sweets. But to vampires, it was a vile thing. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry." I said laughing again. "It just sounds funny thats all." Edward rolled his eyes and got up to go out to apologize to Emmett. I sat there and Esme came up to me.

"Are you hungry dear?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. She went to get me a bowl of my favorite cereal. Alice looked over to me and whispered something in my ear. "So how was it?" she had asked. My eyes grew wide and I whispered back. "Alice! Thats none of your business!" And it sure as hell wasn't. What me and Edward did behind closed doors, stayed behind closed doors. Now as for Rosalie and Emmett, it was everyone's business because they did it outside were everyone could see.

Esme had come back to give me my food and I gobbled it down, for I was starving. Edwards charms had taken a toll on my human needs. I smiled at the memory of what we had just shared. Then Alice interrupted my thoughts, again. "I saw everything by the way." she said. I scowled at her and nearly choked on my food. "what?!" I yelled. "Sorry!" she said. "I couldn't have helped it anyways."

"Why did you guys come home so early?" I asked to everyone. Jasper surprised me by answering.

"When Alice had the vision of you guys...yeah. We decided to come back just in case something happened and you got hurt." he said. I nodded. That was probably best. What if I had gotten hurt? What if Edward had lost control and accidentally bit me or something? Not that I would have complained. That is the one thing that I want to happen.

When Edward came back in he came to me and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to go somewhere just you and me today?" he murmured into my ear. I nodded and took my bowl to the sink washing it out and putting it away in the cabinet.

Alice's POV

after Bella and Edward leave and Lily comes to check if she's pregnant.

I stood very still. Jasper had grabbed me and my mind was sucked into a vision.

_Lily was laying on the ground clutching herself crying and the storm was wiping around her. Just the the lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck her dead. Alice had been too late to save her. _

I sputtered back into reality and my eyes went wide with fear. "NO!" I cried running out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I burst through the door and flashed over to Lily. She was on the ground and crying. I grabbed her and sprinted as far away from the spot she was lying and then a second later the lightning struck just were she had been lying.

Her eyes went cloudy and then she collapsed in my arms. Damn these stupid pregnant fits. She was indeed pregnant. I had seen it in my visions at lease a dozen times. Each in different scenarios. Without Jacob, of course.

I got a good hold of her and ran back inside the house to call Jacob. I rushed her over to the couch where she woke up and threw up on the floor.

"Beautiful." I muttered.

"I'm so sorry." she said and then she laid back again and closed her eyes. I reached for the phone and dialed Jacob's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked breathless.

"Jacob? It's Alice. You need to get over here." he didn't say anything but hung up the phone. A few minutes later he barged through the door and ran over to Lily's side.

"What happened?" he asked looking over Lily to see if anything was wrong. I smiled at him and he looked confused.

"Why don't you ask her." I told him. He stroked Lily's face and she moved and looked at him.

"Mm...Jacob." she purred.

"I'm here." he said. "What happened?" he asked her. I went silent. This was a moment that I knew shouldn't be disturbed. Even though I was bursting with excitement.

"I'm pregnant." she said. Jacob burst out crying tears of joy and crushed her in a hug. When he let her go she said, "But it still doesn't make any sense. Why am I pregnant now when the doctor's had made it clear that I couldn't have had a child ever again?" she asked.

"There is only one way to find out." I said. "Carlisle?" I asked out into the air. A few seconds later Carlisle appeared at my side.

"Yes Alice?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Would you mind doing a thorough examination of Lily? To see why she is in fact pregnant?" I asked.

"Most certainly." he said. He picked her up gently and took her up the stairs into a room that we had just designed it for mainly Bella. In case she ever got hurt or anything. Edward's request, naturally.

Jacob wanted to follow but I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. He sat back down and we waited for the return of Carlisle.

A few hours later. Carlisle came down the stairs and had a smile on his face. It must be good news. "She's sleeping." he said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked him.

"Sit down Jacob, and I'll explain all." We all sat down and Carlisle began.

"It is quite in fact amazing. She was indeed not supposed to end up pregnant. Her father had kicked her hard enough to make her ovaries non-active and the doctor's were correct in telling her she could never have kids again." he said.

"Then why is she pregnant now?" Jacob asked.

"I'm getting to that." Carlisle said. "The only solution I can come up with is that since you are a werewolf you have the power to heal at miraculous speeds. And since you and Lily made love, your fluid healed her. It must have went up and seeped into her organs making them alive and work again. Now she is more fertile then she ever would have been before." he said.

My mouth was ajar, as was Jacob's. "I know you two must be shocked. But Lily is fine now. She is resting and I think you two should let her rest. She has been through a whole hell of a lot these past few days. Hear me?" he said. We both nodded. Carlisle stood up and left the room going back upstairs and into his study.

"Well that would explain a lot." I said. Jacob snorted and nodded. Thats when Bella and Edward came through the door laughing at something they had just been talking about. When Lily saw Jacob and the way he looked she came up and touched his shoulder.

"Jacob what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothings wrong. Lily's pregnant." he said. Bella smiled.

"Congratulations!" she screamed. She jumped on him and gave him a hug. Then she came over and hugged me.

"We should celebrate or something?" she asked.

"Not until Lily is better. She is really tired. That wouldn't be far to do something without her." I said.

"Oh of course not." Edward said closing the door behind him. The storm was still blowing away outside.

"Man! What a storm." Emmett said walking down the stairs with Rosalie right behind him. "What's up with you guys. You all look so peaceful with this going on outside!" I pointed out the window.

"Lily's pregnant." I said. That brought a smile to his face. He came down and clapped Jacob on the back. Hard. Jacob flinched from it, still having some of his werewolf senses in him.

"Congrats my man!" he said jubilantly. They both sat down on the love seat and we all sat there in contentment for a while just enjoying the thought of Lily bringing a new life into this world. It made me jealous. I wish I could have a child. Thats when Jasper came down the stairs.

"I already know. You don't have to tell." he said walking up to me.

"Thank god." I said. "I don't think I could say it again." I kissed him as he sat down beside me on the couch. I laced my fingers through his and he looked sad.

"What is it my darling?" I said so softly into his ear, no one but us could have heard, except for Edward who could hear our thoughts. Though I doubt he would be listening in.

"Your feelings." he said. "They are tearing me apart." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just...a bit...jealous." I admitted. "I've always wanted a child."

"I know." he said. We were quiet for a moment, and then all of our heads snapped up as Lily came walking down the stairs. He face was streaked with tears, but when she saw us she smiled and started crying again. But it was out of happiness. She was so happy to see all of us, even the tenacious Rosalie and Emmett, sitting there waiting for her to come down.

Jacob went to her and picked her up. He swung her around, gently and kissed her. "I love you." he said. She smiled again and the tears cascaded down her cheeks. He kissed them away and I sighed at the sight. That was love right there. I don't care who you are or what your love life is like, that is love.

Jacob sat down with Lily on his lap. Silence took the house and happiness flowed in. Probably from the workings of the love of my life. Oh he was going to get love, tonight. And I had no doubt in my mind that everyone would be sharing love tonight. In one form or another.

"So, when are we celebrating!" I screamed and everyone groaned at my now excited, cherry, call. I laughed, completely satisfied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm sick, but I'm writing this for you guys cause I love you! Lol. And I think that it is a good time to write it. I wrote all of the last chapter yesterday. Hopefully I can do that today. Ugh! I went to an AWESOME concert last night. Any one know the Christian rock band called Skillet? Yeah I saw them, they were awesome! And I was head banging and screaming my lungs out and now my throat hurts sooo badly and I can barely talk. So you guys better be happy. :) well, enjoy the chapter cause I made it especially for you crazy kids! **

**Emily aka: Goldilox07**

**the story belongs to me...the characters and the novels belong to stephenie meyer. **

Chapter 18

Jacob's POV finally!! lol.

I took Lily home a few hours after the announcement of her pregnancy. Alice had made it clear that we would need to come over on Sunday for a party. They all wanted to celebrate it. I was happy for Lily and I. But I wasn't entirely convinced that I could be a father. I mean, I'm only seventeen. What could a seventeen year old do with a kid?

"Your going to be a great father." Lily said out of nowhere. "I have no doubts." I sighed. How does she always seem to read me? Like she knows exactly what I'm thinking. I just nodded and pulled into our driveway. Billy was home.

When we walked in, he was watching a game with Charlie. "Hey kids!" he called. "Were have you been?"

"Just over at the Cullen's dad." I said. An angry look crossed his face. He still hated the Cullen clan. I was sorry about that. I for one, changed. For the better I hope. Then Lily pulled me away from the living room and whispered into my ear. "How are we going to tell him?" she asked. I stroked her cheek softly. "Don't worry about it love. I'll take care of it."

"What are you two whispering about in there?" Charlie asked.

"None of your business!" I yelled back then I heard him laugh. I laughed along with him. I loved Charlie, but sometimes, he can be such a pain in the ass. Not that we all are. I was _not_ going to tell Billy about Lily until Charlie leaves. That much is for sure. My father would understand, Charlie, wouldn't. Being a cop and all, he would probably arrest me for rape. That would not be good.

Charlie left an hour later, complaining about needing to get home for something about Bella. I knew that it wasn't like that. And I thought about it, that Charlie needs to find himself a girlfriend, or someone he can love like we all love each other. I feel badly for the man. His wife remarried, but he's all alone now, since Bella is getting married.

"Dad." I said walking back into the living room with Lily's hand in mine. He turned off the tv, obviously knowing that what we were about to tell him was hard to say. He gave us his full attention and I cleared my throat.

"Dad, I know that this isn't the best time but...well." I looked away from his penetrating gaze. "The thing is..." Lily interrupted.

"Billy, Jacob and I are going to have a baby." she said without stuttering at all.

Shock was the first emotion that was placed on his face, the love. Love beamed in his eyes and he started crying. I went over to him and hugged him. He wiped away the tears and hugged me tighter.

"Oh my boy." he cried. "Your going to have a child."

"Yes dad." I said. He let me go and motioned for Lily to come to him. She did and he gave her one hell of a hug. She squeaked but melted into his hug. His strong, but frail arms wrapped around her delicate frame.

After awhile, Billy finally got so embarrassed by his tears that he left the room. I went over to Lily and we embraced. It was quiet for a moment and then we heard Billy close his bedroom door, going to bed. I picked Lily up and moved her into my bedroom where I ravished and cherished her until she fell asleep.

Sunday

Bella's POV

I woke up in Edward's arms and he had his eyes closed. For a moment I could have thought he was sleeping. But I smiled and kissed him lightly. He blew out a sigh and opened his eyes. They were glazed over and they were even more beautiful than usual. We had shared yet another amazing night together last night. But this time...we got a little too rough (not that I minded) yeah, Edward kind of pushed me up against the wall to hard and it bruised my shoulder. We broke a lamp, and we almost broke the headboard. There is a dent in the wall from it banging into it so hard.

A couple of times, Carlisle would lightly knock on the door when we had taken a break to make sure everything was okay. It must have been really awkward for him to do that. But he didn't want me dying from Edward getting a little too carried away. I was so carried away, I actually bit him...in the shoulder. He had groaned when I did and it hurt my teeth. But it was worth it. Ha ha.

I sat up when I heard a loud bang out in the hall way. I looked over to Edward and he looked as confused as I had been. Then we heard a few grunts and cuss words coming from Emmett. I got up out of bed, threw on a shirt and shorts and peeked out the door. Edward was right behind me.

Out in the hallway, was a very naked Emmett and Rosalie. He had her pushed up against the wall with her leg wrapped around his waist. He was thrusting into her and she clung onto him for dear life and was moaning like there was no tomorrow. I covered my mouth with my hand and Edward pulled me away from the door.

He slammed it behind him and pulled me into his chest. I stared laughing. "Hahaha!" I bellowed. Edward frowned.

"Sorry." I said. "I couldn't help myself."

"I can't believe you just saw Emmett in the blush." he said. Then he seemed to get very pissed off; jealousy.

"Don't worry about it Edward. He doesn't compare to you. In body or spirit." I said stroking his face.

"I don't care. He was still naked and you still saw him. All of him." he said frustrated.

I just started laughing again. He looked furious and grabbed my jaw with his hand. I couldn't stop laughing though. He was acting all serious and he wanted me to be serious too, I just couldn't hold it in. I accidentally spit in his face and the look that he gave me made me laugh even harder.

"You think this is funny?" he asked me.

"Mmm" I said still laughing. Darkness clouded his eyes, and then he slanted his mouth over mine and kissed me really hard, knocking the air out of me. He pushed me up against the wall and plunged his tongue deep. I couldn't breath around it. He pulled it out and plunged it in again, imitating the act of love making. I moaned and tried to put mine in his mouth but he wouldn't let me. Every time I tried he would close his mouth or push my tongue back into my mouth._ What the hell?_ I thought.

He put his hands on my waist and started going up my shirt with his hands. I pushed them down. I was getting fed up with all of his crap. Especially over nothing. Yeah Emmett was naked, he wasn't a sixteenth of what Edward was, or looked like. Well, not even that. And yeah, I accidentally spit in his face, woopy. It's not like I meant to or something.

He flung down my shorts and that was the final straw. I pushed him, as hard as I could, away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled at him pulling up my shorts. "I don't understand anything you are doing, or why you do the things you do." He looked hurt and I was glad. He needed someone to yell at him sometimes. He wasn't as perfect sometimes as he seemed. He had faults too damn it!

"I'm sorry." he said. I shook my head and snorted.

"Then why did you do that? I would have obliged if you hadn't tried choking me with your tongue and then expect me to not do anything about it." I said.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"Not now, I need to go help Alice with the party." I said walking away from him and into the bathroom, locking the door. I didn't want him bothering me trying to make amends. Men are just down right stupid sometimes. All they care about it pleasing someone they love, but they over-do it all. And when we get mad, they get mad because they don't understand why the hell we get mad at something that they thought would make us happy in the first place. It is all so freaking confusing!

I turned on the water to "hot" and pulled off my clothes. I looked in the mirror and examined the bruise on my shoulder blade. Not that bad, it was a little purple and I winced when I touched it, but it wasn't as fatal as I had initially thought it might have been. I had banging that wall really hard. At the time, it hurt like none other.

I stepped into the shower and closed the sliding door behind me. The water was warm and still heating up, but it didn't seem hot enough for me. I stood there shivering from the coldness of the floor on my feet. I bent over and sat down on the floor of the tub. My knees felt weak from all the commotion that happened last night that I didn't want them to buckle on me or something. Especially in the shower.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm myself up and it was starting to work. My muscles were loosening up and the water was really getting hot now. I pulled out my washcloth and squeezed body wash onto it. Watermelon body wash. And washed myself. The bubbles caressed my skin and I knelt my arm under the spray washing them away.

I shampooed my hair and conditioned it and I stayed in the shower for another ten minutes savoring the warm feeling of the spray on my skin. I wasn't ready to face Edward either. Or Alice for that matter. The work and the cherry mood would just make me in an even worse mood that I had started out having. Not that I didn't love them both, but everyone was just pissing me off today. Mostly Edward and his stupidness.

I finally got out of the shower and dried myself off. I got dressed and dried my hair. By the time I got out of the shower, Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. For some reason, this bothered me really badly. I quickly ran down the stairs and ran into Alice putting up a banner that read "Baby shower" on it. Pink and blue were all over the place and so were lots and lots of baby toys. As well as clothes for a boy and a girl. A crib was also present.

"What's all this?" I asked. Alice looked a little put off by my nasty response.

"It's for Lily and Jacob when they get here for the party. Jeez Bella, what got into you?" she asked putting her tiny hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Where is Edward." I demanded. Maybe I shouldn't be taking this out on her...I wasn't her fault. It was Edwards, and damn it! He is going to pay. Dearly.

"Would you please stop being so snotty?" she asked.

"Sorry." I said. "I don't mean to be taking things out on you, it's not your fault. Can you please tell me were Edward is?"

She bit her lip. "Well, he told me not to tell you." she said looking off.

"Oh god Alice! Just tell me!" I yelled.

"Okay...okay. Just don't tell him I told you." I rolled my eyes. Why does Edward have to be such a pain in the ass all the freaking time. "He went to the gas station in La push. Don't ask me why. I have no idea. I even tried to foresee it, but I cannot." she said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my jacket and heading out. I went over to the Volvo that was surprisingly still here. I opened the door and in the seat was a note. It had my name on it in Edward's perfect script. I opened the letter and read what it said.

_**Bella,**_

_**I am sorry I was being an asshole back there. I don't know what had gotten over me. Please forgive me. My heart aches for you. I cannot stand the thought of you and I ever getting into any type of fight. Please come to me. I told Alice that I would be at the gas station. But I am at the meadow. If you have trouble finding it, I left clues. **_

_**Always remember, that I love you with all of my being. Nothing could or will ever change that. Find me my love. **_

_**Yours, **_

_**Edward**_

A single tear dripped down my face and I wiped it away with the sleeve of my jacket. I got in the Volvo and started it up. I pulled away from the house and went racing down the road and turned onto the pathway that would take me to find my Edward.

Lily's POV

Jacob and I were on our way over to the Cullen's house. They were throwing some kind of party for my up coming motherhood. And Jacob's fatherhood. I suppose it is a good thing that they are. I would have never had one for myself, because I wouldn't have the patience or the nerve to put one together. But Alice had insisted on taking the reins on this one. I was thankful for that. Alice and all the Cullen's were being so nice and thoughtful, I don't deserve their kindness.

Last night, Jacob and I made love. But it wasn't the rough demanding love that we had shared before. It was a loving sort of thing. He had me on the soft carpeted floor and he was moving so slowly and gently it was almost painful. The feeling was ten times the amount it would have been if it had been fast. You felt everything, didn't miss an inch were he would move in and out. You were constantly aware of everything.

He had slanted his mouth softly over mine and kissed me long and thoroughly until I was panting from loss of oxygen. He had cuddled me in his large arms afterwards, breathing in the scent of our skin. He had kissed every inch of me. Laid me out for the whole world to see and gently and sloppily grazed his mouth over my skin from my ankles to my lips.

Jacob could be both animal and man. He could be as violent and rough as he could want in bed and then the next night, be so gentle and soft, it felt like he was barely touching you. Like the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach whenever he would lightly touch your skin with the tips of his fingertips. Just barely grazing you skin, but not quite touching.

It had been one of the best nights of my life. And the fact that I was pregnant made it even better. I suppose the reason he was being so cautious with me was the fact of that. He didn't want to hurt the baby, or me in the process.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Jacob shut off the engine. We got out and he came over and put his arm around my waist dragging me along side of him. I kissed his arm and we walked up to the porch. Right as I took my first step onto the steps, the door flung open and out came a very cheery Alice Cullen.

"Hey!" she yelled. I smiled and she pulled my arm away from Jacob's hand and pulled me into the house. I frowned and the sight of my hand leaving his, but he urged me on. Alice had pulled me into the house and set me onto the couch in front of the coffee table with tons and tons of presents on it. I blushed. Was this all for me?

"Sorry, Edward and Bella will not be joining us today." Carlisle said.

"Why?" I just had to ask.

"They need to work out some things." he said. And I knew that he would not say more on the subject.

Alice plopped a present onto my lap and I yelped. "Aren't you going to open your presents?" she asked. I smiled and tore off the wrapping paper that was on a cardboard box. On the side of the box, it read "Baby walkie-talkies."

"They are for when your baby is in a separate room as you are." she said. I nodded, I had already known what they were for. The second present had been two little cute outfits. They were the same type though one was smaller than the other and it was pink, the other one had been baby blue.

"We didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl." she said.

"She knows Alice." Rosalie said. Annoyed.

"Well, I was just telling her." Alice explained.

I opened more presents then, reveling bottles, toys, clothes, a crib, diapers, pacifiers, rags, baby shampoo, conditioner, and lotion, there were so many other things that I couldn't even remember.

"Thank you all so much!" I said tears springing to my eyes. "You really shouldn't have."

"Of course we should have. You are our family, and so is Jacob." Esme said. I smiled and so did Jacob. It was a magical moment, for the both of us. I didn't want it to end. But a lot of things must come to an end. And if I had known that sooner, I would have never had come to this party. I would have stayed home with Jacob on La push were they would not find us. Where Charlotte would not be able to go. But she did come, and she did find Jacob...

Charlotte's POV

They were after me...I don't know exactly who, but I am pretty sure it was the Volturi, and they were coming fast. Deer Ridge had become a blood bath within hours. They had found out that I had helped a werewolf find his imprint. That really had pissed them off. I didn't know that conflicting with the enemy was against the rules. No one had told me!

I ran as fast as I could but it was not enough. I had to hide most of the time. The only solution I would get, without getting killed, would be to find Jacob. To explain that he had to come with me. Possibly Lily too. But he would never go for that. The only way I could get him in the hands of the Volturi would be heavy persuasion.

Yes it was wrong. I would be turning him in for something that I did wrong. But damn it! I had a life to live, I could do this! The Volturi would gladly take a werewolf over a half vamp any day. I thought up a decent plan in my mind.

-Get to Jacob as fast as I can.

-Tell him that the only way to save his family is for him to go alone.

-Get him out of there and to the Volturi.

-He will die and I will go free.

-Everything will be okay and eventually go back to normal.

But would it go back to normal? I didn't know, and I didn't really care. This was my life and I was going to live it. Even if I have to break up a couple and drive their lives into the very pit of the furriest hell.

I smiled bitterly as I ran up the steps of the Cullen's house and bashed through the door. Eight heads turned to me as I gazed amongst them. Jacob was sitting next to Lily on the couch. She was clutching a baby outfit for a boy in her hands.

"Jacob." I said as I came up to him. "You must come with me."


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry it took so long to put up. Hey, this chapter goes to all who believe in me. My family, my friends, and my dear fans of my stories. I have been experiencing major writer's block for not only my fanfictions, but my novels as well. Any support would be greatly appreciated. I don't know how well this chapter will turn out but by god, im writing it! Lol. Review please. **

**Emily **

**Goldilox07**

Chapter 19

Jacob's POV

Charlotte had burst through the door. At the time of when I left her in the park, I had never imagined on ever seeing her again. The fact that she had helped me find Lily was enough for me. But here she was standing in front of me begging me to come with her. My brow furrowed at her plea.

"What?" I had asked.

"You need to come with me now." she said. Not only was I confused, the whole family was confused. Jasper had looked the most confused. He stood up and looked to me. He had shook his head, to perhaps tell me not to go? But Charlotte was my friend, and she needed me.

I stood up, Lily clasped her hand onto my arm. I looked down and her eyes were frightened. I smiled but I felt the burning in the back of my eyes. I didn't know what this was all about, but I needed to help Charlotte. She had helped me so much, it was time to pay her back.

I followed her out the door, not looking back behind me. She ran into the forest and I followed her. She ran for miles. I was confused. Where was she going? Then all of the sudden she stopped.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." she said. I frowned. What did she just say?

"What?" I asked. She looked around her and I followed her gaze. Out of the gloom, a vampire stood and it's piercing gaze was on me. It's blood red eyes glowing in the light from the sun. My hands started to shake. But when I tried to transform, it did not take. I couldn't move. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even blink my eyelids!

"Hello Jacob Black." A menacingly sweet voice said. It was the vampire that now stood in front of me. Her stench flowed into my nose and I wanted to puke right in front of her. Perhaps on her. But something was wrong with me. I couldn't even control my breathing. Then all of the sudden I fell to the forest floor. I clutched at my stomach.

"It burns! Oh! It burns!" I screamed. I clutched my head in my hands and writhed on the ground. Kicking, biting, clawing, spitting, screaming. I was an animal. Something was wrong with me!

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Charlotte cried.

"Oh, I'm not hurting him." the vampire laughed. Then all of the sudden...the pain vanished. I laid still on the ground, waiting for it to come back.

The vampire crouched down beside me and brushed it's ice cold hand across my cheek. She smiled when I recoiled and stood up. "I am Jane." she said. Then she looked into the forest, where five other vampires appeared. Then came to her and she whispered something to soft for me to hear, even for my werewolf senses. Then two of the largest men came and picked me up. I pushed against them with all of my might and tried to transform again, but another agonizing streak of pain shot through me and I crumbled to the ground once again.

The leader, I suspected thats what she was (Jane), came up to me laughing and shaking her head. She clucked her tongue in disappointment. "Oh, my dear Jacob. What ever should I do with you?" she laughed. "If you haven't already noticed, your coming with us one way or another. So I suggest that you cooperate. If not, there is going to be a whole mess of pain waiting for you." She smiled and her perfectly straight white teeth gleamed. I grimaced and the guys picked me up again.

"To Voltura!" Jane cried and they all laughed.

Bella's POV

"What the hell? _This_ is a clue?" I snorted as I picked up a perfectly drawn out map of exactly how to get to the meadow followed with a compass. He is such a worry wart. "If he's so worried about me getting lost, why doesn't he just come and get me himself?" I muttered.

Sighing, I locked the Volvo, stuck the keys into my pocket, and trudged through the forest. It would very nearly take me a good portion of the day to at least find it. Was this Edward's idea of fun? To torture me to death?

The sun was directly above me and it was _hot_ today. I pulled off the sweater I had been wearing and wrapped it around my waist. The tank top I am wearing now breathed more than that stupid wool piece of cloth! _Why am I so peeved today?_ I thought. _Is it because today Edward has to decide to be an idiot?_ Oh yeah, we wake up after sharing one incredible, if I do say so myself, night together and he gets all pissed because I accidentally see Emmett naked in the hall way? What is that all about? It's not like it was my fault.

And now he wants to play treasure hunt and I'm just not up for it. At all. I grumbled as I almost tripped over a tree root. "Damn it all! This is just stupid! Ugh!" I said. This was not my day.

Then all of the sudden, in my inner conflict with my thoughts, I had broken through the trees and into the meadow. I saw Edward he was in the middle of the grass facing away from me. The sight of him still took my breath away. He stood there in only jeans. No shirt.

His skin sparkled in the sunlight. I smiled and my breath got caught in my throat. He must have heard me, for he turned around and smiled at me. He extended his arm and I walked over and took it.

"You found me." he breathed an exhale and pulled me into his chest.

"Yeah. It wasn't so hard since I had a map and a compass." I said. He laughed.

"Just making sure you didn't get lost."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well your here now. So thats all that matters." He said as he wormed his arms around me. I smiled into his chest. Yes, I was happy to be there.

"So, why did you want to bring me out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make up for my behavior this morning." He said kissing my hair.

"Hm...and how do you plan to _make it up to me_?" I asked. Right as I said that, he let go of me and disappeared. He left me alone in the middle of the meadow and I frowned because seriously, was this how he was making it up to me?

"Edward!" I groaned. "Where are you?" But then all of the sudden his voice sounded loud from the forest. I couldn't see him but his voice frightened me. It sounded as though he was a vampire. That terrifying voice that he had used in front of Jacob not long ago.

"Sit down." he said. He hadn't meant for it to be mean, he just wanted me to obey. Which I did. Right as he said it, it seemed like my knees just buckled under his command.

"Close your eyes." he said, more calmly this time but still forceful. I did and then I heard nothing else. The suspense was literally killing me. Like someone was coming up behind you in a horror movie but you didn't have a clue they were. Or like someone who forces you to close your eyes and only god knows what they are going to do to you.

Silence filled the meadow. Not even birds were making noise. What happened to the sound of the stream? All I could hear was the light sound of the breeze, fanning my hair around my face.

"Bella." I heard Edward's whisper being carried across the meadow. It didn't frighten me. His voice could sooth a rabid dog.

"Yes?" I asked. I heard him chuckle and then nothing else. My breath became ragged, I didn't expect this to happen. Why was he torchuring me so?

"Bella." he breathed again, but this time it was so close to the back of me that I had felt his breath on my neck. I turned around and my eyes snapped open. "Edward!" I peeped. He looked mortified that I had opened my eyes but then launched himself on top of me. He wasn't wearing any clothes and was...quite aroused by the looks of it.

He crushed his lips to mine and forced them open and glided his tongue between my lips. I breathed into the kiss and his hands went up my shirt. I could feel the impatience practically seeping from his non-exsistant pores. If he had pores that is.

His hips bucked into the "v" between my legs and I cried out in pleasure. He didn't usually act like this, especially since he usually is afraid of "breaking me in half". I scratched my nails into the skin of his back and he groaned out, the sound made me even more horny than I already was. I smiled in satisfaction.

"You need to take off your clothes." he said impatiently. I laughed.

"Well, I can't exactly do it with you on top of me." He gave me an impatient look and got off of me and stripped me himself. Ripping off my shirt with one easy glide and the same with my pants. Then when I was fully naked, he stretched himself atop me and caressed my skin before roughly pushing himself into me. I moaned in pure ecstasy. His touch was diabolically amazing. I felt like just melting into his arms.

"I love you." he breathed. I was already huffing and puffing from the heat of it. He picked up the rhythm and I met him with each of my own little thrusts until we were wild with need. He pushed himself to the utmost limit, and I did as well. When I finally peeked, it was so forceful that I blacked out and I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even hear anything because my ear splitting cry drowned out everything else.

I went limp in his arms and he hugged my close to his body. After a few moments he finally slid out of me and looked at me with loving eyes. I kissed me.

"Touch me." I purred and he complied. He ran his tongue from my mouth down my neck and to my breasts. He pulled on nipple into his mouth and suckled on it for a long time and them moved onto the second with just as much enthusiasm. It was excellent.

He dragged his tongue down my belly and to the part I needed him most. He pulled my legs up and put his head down into my heat. He flicked his tongue over my folds and my hands shot to his head. "oh god." I breathed. He slid his tongue into me and caressed the parts that I had there. I writhed beneath his touch and he brought me to peek after shuddering peek.

The moments passed by with all of them filled with our lovemaking. Edward was the most fantastic thing that could have ever happened to me. We laid there in each other's arms for countless hours talking, and then loving again and again. The day passed, too soon. Far too soon. I didn't want to leave our meadow. For fear of never getting another chance at this kind of privacy for a while.

I don't know why, but something just didn't set right with my stomach. Like something was going on that wasn't supposed to be going on. I brushed it off, but after a while the feelings just kept on growing more and more. Edward soothed me when I told him. He assured me that nothing was wrong, or at least he thought nothing was wrong. But I knew, deep down, that something was.

Jacob's POV

I woke up in a dark room, nothing was visible but a faint light at the end of the room. My arms were chained to a pole that was up against my back and it made my breath come raggedly. I pulled on the chains, but it was no use. They were too strong and I was too weak. Something about one of the vampires special "powers" enabled me to be able to transform into wolf form.

"Lily." I breathed. I was such an idiot. I left her when she told me not too! I'm such a-

"What was that mongrel?" A voice said from within the darkness. I opened my eyes wider, straining to see into the darkness. I could see nothing.

"Where am I?" I asked. My mouth was dry dehydration. I need water, now.

"You are in the great city of Voltura." came the chilling voice.

"Why do you bring me here?"

"Dearest Jacob." came a different voice. An older, wiser sounding voice. "You come here for helping a traitor."

"What?" I gasped. "What treachery?"

"Do you remember Charlotte?"

"Yes why?"

The voice sighed. "Do you recall her telling you that she is one of us?"

"Yes, she said that she was half vampire." I said.

"Yes. And did you conflict with her in any situations?" the voice asked.

"Not that I can recall." I said.

"What about Lily then?"

I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my cheek. "Charlotte told me where to find her."

"Yes...and what does that mean Jacob?"

"That I conflicted with a vampire." I said.

"Exactly. And you are what?"

"A werewolf." I mumbled.

The vampire laughed and I heard it's hands clap in joy. "Marvelous! So you understand the conflict we have here. We came after Charlotte when we found out of her schemes. But instead, she led us to you and your imprint."

"Why isn't Charlotte the one bound instead of me?" I asked.

"She made a deal with us. She promised that if we let her go, she would bring us to you. A rather good compromise. I dare say."

"But I didn't do anything!!" I screamed.

"Yes you did Jacob. You confl-"

"I didn't do SHIT!!" I bellowed so loud the walls nearly shook. "Charlotte's the one you fucking want!! I didn't even know a Volturi existed!!"

They were quiet for a long while, and then I heard voices in the darkness, whispering. But my hearing was impaired and I could not make out what they were saying.

Then the door opened and I heard the screeching of a woman's cried. Fear shook in my bones. Fear that I thought it was my Lily screaming, but then I relaxed. It was not Lily's cries, I knew Lily's cries. (_wink wink_)

The door opened swiftly and a stream of light came in making the vampire's images known to my line of sight. The one who had been speaking to me was a tall man with snowy white hair going to his shoulders. The other vampire was dragging in a very pissed off Charlotte.

"Let me go!!" she screamed.

"Jacob." the snowy white haired man said. "Tell Charlotte you don't know who we are."

I blurted it out. "I don't know who they are."

Then she screamed and doubled over onto the concrete floor twisting in pain. The old man laughed and went to stand by her writhing form.

"Charlotte? Didn't you make it clear that Jacob, the leader of a massive werewolf pack knew exactly what we were. That he knew of his treachery and that he wanted to kill all of us if he had the chance?"

"Yes!" she screamed, wanting anything but more pain. But she got more pain. She scratched her nails against the stone.

"You said that if we found him, we could kill him and you could be set free. We agreed, but he is not a traitor. You are Charlotte, a traitor and a lier."

"I'm sorry!" she screamed.

He laughed again. "Ah, it is too late for that now." he bent down and grabbed one of her arms and put his foot on her back and heaved until the snapping sound came and he flung the limb across the room. Charlotte screamed so loud I thought my ears were going to bleed. He dismembered her until nothing was left and then the other vampire carried her parts out of the room.

"Jacob." he said.

I tore my widened eyes away from the ground where Charlotte had just laid. The man had grief plastered on his face as he said my name.

"I am sorry." he said.

"What?"

"This whole scandal embarrasses me to no ends. But there is something that I must ask you. Become a part of the Volturi. I am positive that vampires and werewolves can work in harmony. I have seen it with the Cullen's and yourself. If you deny, we will be forced to erase your memory of Charlotte and of what has happened here." he said.

"I must decline your offer." I said.

"As you wish." he summoned one of his "friends" over to me and the vampire placed it's hard, ice cold hand upon my head and everything went blank.

**Sorry it took so long to put up. And sorry it was so short. I've been real busy with everything going on and I kinda forgot about not finishing this chapter. I hope u guys like the story so far. Please review and tell me ur thoughts :D**

**Goldilox07**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone. Wow, it has been a long time since iv written one of these so pardon if is sucks like none other. Some news...my dad quit drinking six days ago and im so happy for him!! everyone give a hoot for joy! (YAY!!) alright...thats enough. Lol. Anyways, i am writing a novel now and it is about half way done already, so that is what has been occupying my time for the most part. So yeah...enjoy, and i really don't know what is going to happen either, im just going with it. Enjoy...and review!**

**Goldilox07**

Chapter 20

Lily's POV

It has been three days since I have seen Jacob. When he left with Charlotte, I only thought the worst. And as the hours drew by without seeing him or even getting a phone call from him, I started to panic.

"Jacob!" I screamed that fateful morning when I rushed outside to get some air. Staying in that house was just to hard, especially with eight other people in the house. I wanted to leave Forks; wanted to go back to our home in La push. Maybe he was there waiting for me, but then why didn't he just come here and get me?

I paced and paced. The only thoughts that seemed to be getting into my head were ones of fear and of hatred. Fear because I didn't know where Jacob was and everything I thought was of him dying or getting hurt and etc...and hatred because I completely loathed Charlotte for taking him away from me. If she shows her face here again, I promise that she wont have a face to look at again. I fisted my hands so tight I could feel my nails digging into my skin making me bleed.

Not only was I worried, the whole Cullen house was worried. Even Bella was worried for her best friend. Though, I'm glad that I wasn't alone, if I had been alone, I fear of what I might have done to myself in my crazy thoughts. Of course, it was ironic, Alice couldn't see anything. Werewolves were the only exception to her lovely talent. That even made me more peeved.

But to my stupidity, today had been the day I lost everything. Today had been the day where I had been dreading everything, from Jacob's disappearance, to Alice not being able to see anything, to my freaking morning sickness that didn't ever seem to go away. Today was the day that Jacob had come back. The day that I had lost him, for what I thought was forever.

This morning, I had been pacing as I had been for the past three days out in the yard in front of the Cullen house. Stupid overreacted thoughts were racing through me head as usual and then one thing I did not expect came up to me. As I heard leaves rustle in the forest, my head had snapped up to find _my_ Jacob walking out of the forest. He looked the same, but different somehow. His eyes didn't have that same sparkle in them that I had always known. He didn't even notice me, he went straight up to the door and pounded so hard on it, it hurt my ears.

The most peculiar thing happened then. Edward had answered the door and Jacob had cringed back, he then bellowed something I never expected Jacob to ever yell at Edward. He had said, "Where the hell is Bella you bloodsucking leach!" The venom in his voice made my heart literally sink to the forest floor. Not only was he being an asshole to his brother, he was asking for Bella and not being at all concerned about me. What the hell was wrong with him?

Instead of running up and fixing the situation, I just stood there looking at him like an idiot. He stepped way back when Edward walked out onto the porch with a very confused, and to be honest, pissed off look on his face. He looked at Jacob and starred him down with a look so terrifying, I was literally shaking in my boots.

"What is the matter with you Jacob!? Where the hell have you been? Lily has been worried sick over you and you wish to see Bella. Well, piss on that. Why don't you go find Lily and explain to her why you left and didn't come back for three days!" Edward finished his speech with a through of his arms up in the air. Jacob was quiet for a few seconds and then his face grew sickeningly pale. Not that it wasn't already pale. But he look translucent. Then Jacob said something that tore my heart to shreds as the words escaped his beautiful lips.

"Who is Lily?" His face was so confused, it almost looked real. I didn't wait to hear more. I turned face on my heals and broke out into a sprint into the woods. I couldn't stand hearing anything more, no more lies or absurd questions. I cried all the way until I hit the road that would take me back home. If someone didn't help me now, I don't know what I might do.

Jacob's POV

As I looked at Edward, I knew that he was extremely pissed off. His face bore the face of a true vampire and I was prepared for the lung I had been expecting. But he had said the weirdest thing. Something about a girl named Lily. I know no Lily. And if I had, I surly would have remembered such a person.

For some reason, all that I had remembered was that I was running in the forest leaving La push and then I ended up in the middle of a different forest, completely clothed and then I sensed the smell of Bella and the Cullens. I had hastily ran up to the house and without thinking of anything else, knocked on the door to find Bella and to somehow, tell her sorry for everything. And to perhaps get one last kiss from her lips.

But Edward has stopped me in my tracks, talking to me like a crazy person. Thats when I spotted Bella looking at me from the doorway. I mouthed her name and she came walking out and stood by Edward taking his hand in hers. A rush of jealousy pulsed through me and I gritted my teeth.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked Edward and he whispered something to her and I barely caught it.

"He doesn't remember her." he had said.

"If your going to talk about me," I began. "talk to me."

Edward looked up and then said. "Jacob, do you remember a girl named Lily?" I narrowed my eyes at the name. I rolled my eyes and said. "No." Like he was the one being crazy. But I had no idea that they thought the exact same thing about me.

"What is the last thing you remember? Do you remember Charlotte?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Charlotte." he said.

"I know no Charlotte and I don't no Lily. And the last thing I remember was the I was leaving La push and then somehow I ended up not a mile from your home with Bella's scent still clear in the air. Now what is all this fuss about bloodsucker?" he said.

"Jacob!" Bella chastised.

"What?" I asked innocently. I had always called him that. He had always called me dog, so what's the difference. Nothing.

"It's alright Bella. He doesn't remember anything. Jacob?" he turned back to me and I looked at him like I was annoyed. "You don't remember anything? You don't remember Lily, or Charlotte? You don't remember finding them? Anything?" he asked.

"I really don't have any idea what the hell you are talking about. Your talking in circles and I'm getting none of it." I said.

"Oh, god." Bella groaned putting her head into her hands. She then turned and walked back into the house. Edward just stood there gazing down at the ground. Sorrow was placed into his eyes and if he were human, he could have been crying from the grief that was plain the see on his face.

"Go home Jacob. Try to remember." he said before turning and running into the house.

"Remember what!?" I yelled back but then thunder cracked above me and I ran into the forest, stripping as I went.

Edward's POV

Inconceivable wretch! I ran up the stairs and bashed through Carlisle's office without even knocking, I felt badly about nearly destroying his door, but this was urgent. Jacob didn't remember anything and I feared the worst, that the Volturi had somehow gotten a hold of him and stripped his memory of everything. From way back when he had first met Charlotte which had been before Lily.

"Yes?" Carlisle raised his eye brows and put down the text he had been reading.

"Jacob doesn't remember!" I yelled. "He doesn't remember Lily, or us, or anything from back when he left La push!" I was pacing while I said it.

"Woah, calm down Edward. He truly doesn't remember anything?" he asked.

I stopped and glared at him. "He called me a bloodsucking leach and demanded to see Bella, and by his thoughts, he wanted to kiss her. Lily was not in one single thought."

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah, oh." I mocked.

"Edward stop it." he said. "Now I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for what has happened. Do you think the Volturi...?" he trailed off.

"Yes. The only people I can think of even wanting or getting a hold of Jacob would be them. They have Jane and a few others who can control a werewolf." I said. "Is there anyway to get a hold of them to make sure?" I asked. It seemed stupid asking if the Volturi had their own hot line. But I was desperate. Lily was pregnant with Jacob's baby and she was there when he had said those hateful things. I hadn't gone after her fearing what else Jacob would have said.

"There is one number. Though it would risk much with Bella not being changed yet. Do you want to take the risk of maybe one of them venturing here?" he asked.

"The date is set. And we need to know what happened to him." I said.

He picked up his cell and dialed an unfamiliar number and it rang only once. He conversed briefly with the woman on the other end. I blocked it out, I wanted to hear the news from Carlisle. I knew of course, that he would have not been transferred straight to Aro or any of the "importants" but would get the information from her. She would have known, I have no doubt of that.

When Carlisle thanked the lady and hung up I was twitching with the eagerness of his words to come. Though I already new what he would say.

"Yes, it was them who had taken Jacob. Charlotte was apparently conflicted with them and she turned Jacob in to save her own skin. When he confessed that he didn't even know who the Volturi were, they gave him a choice, though he apparently didn't know the consequences of that choice. They purposed that they would erased Charlotte from his memory resolving the problem. But in doing so, bringing up a whole new problem because they erased Lily and everything that has happened here as well.

"There is no cure for it. But we need to get them together. I am positive that his imprinting technique is still intact, and all he has to do is look at her to be imprinted again. It will be very confusing for him at first, but with all of our help, including Billy's and Sam's, we can make him know her again. Maybe not to the same extent, but at least they will have each other again." he stood up and walked to the door brushing past me.

"Come. We must find Lily." he said. I went.

Lily's POV

I ran as far as I could until I could no more. My breath came in wisps as I buried my face in my hands. I wasn't even to La push yet. That thought scared me. I was in the middle of freaking no where and I had no car. And I was hungry to my surprise. I shouldn't be hungry in a time like this.

But then as I looked up, a black Mercedes came crawling up the road and it stopped right next to me on the road. The door opened and Edward stepped out. He came and hugged me before I totally and completely broke down into little pieces. He knew my pain and I knew that he knew my pain. I could see it in his face, his eyes.

He practically carried me into the car and put me into the back seat, only Carlisle was in the car, and that disappointed me. I was hoping that Bella would have been there for me as well. She was not. Why couldn't she have been there! She has more experience with this! Not these...men. "Wow that was totally sexist." I thought.

"It's going to be okay Lily." Edward said. I starred out the window, about to cry. I didn't understand what was going on. The fact that Jacob hadn't even noticed me, well, it down right pissed me off more than anything.

"Lily?" Carlisle said. I looked up at his face in the rear view mirror.

"He doesn't remember you Lily," he began softly. "I am so sorry. He somehow has lost all memory of everything that has happened since he left, before. We are going to take you to him now-"

"No." I blurted out crossing my arms in an attempt to look childish.

"Lily." Edward said. "He doesn't remember, but if he sees you, it will be like he's imprinting on you all over again. Trust us."

I looked out of the window. Had Carlisle already been driving? The trees were moving by at a blazing speed making my stomach turn. I swallowed hard; my mouth dry without any water to satiate it. After a while, I looked back at them. Carlisle was still looking through the rear view mirror and Edward was turned back, facing me.

"Alright." I tried to make it sound bold but it came out in a wimpy whisper.

Carlisle accelerated and we blew by anything that stood in our way of the car, and Jacob's house. It seemed unbelievable to me that Jacob could just "BAM!" like that, lose his memory. Not only of Charlotte "bitch" I muttered silently, but of me as well. What or _who_ would have the power of making such a strong person lose everything that was important to him? Who would have the heart to take something like that away from him?

"Lily?" Carlisle said suddenly, making me jump out of my revere. I looked up at him and he smiled. "We're here." he said.

I looked out the window and there it was, Jacob's house. I looked out beyond to the forest and he was outside chopping wood. He looked extremely pissed about something and that worried me a little bit.

"Maybe now isn't the best-"

"Go. He's fine." Edward encouraged.

I breathed in a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped from the car and wobbled a little on my way out. Fear was cascading through me like a bolt of FEAR lightening just struck, hitting me with all of it's volts. I walked slowly forward, glancing behind me a few times to make sure my audience hadn't left me yet. They hadn't.

When I was only about ten feet away from him, his body went ridged. He had his back to me and his body was dripping with sweat which only made my thoughts turn toward something that they shouldn't be turning towards at the moment.

Slowly, he turned. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his face. It was like seeing him for the first time back in the woods when I had been reading my book. The look of complete satisfaction and love. Even though, to him, we haven't met yet.

His nostrils flared as he looked me over. My eyes were probably stained with tear streaks and my clothes were probably battered and dirty, but the look he was giving me said other wise. His look said it all, said how much he truly loved me to the very core and how much he was willing to give up for me if anything ever happened to jeopardize his chances of having me for him, and only him. As if anyone could ever take me away from him!

"Hello." I said softly. It seemed really stupid that I said it. Because to me, we have known each other through everything. I knew every single thing about him. Now, he knew nothing about me. And I was sure I had to tell him all over again, which doesn't matter. But it tore at my heart to think that all of the precious memories that we have faced and shared together have all been erased in his state of mind.

He moved. My heart leaped from it's spot in my chest and it felt as though someone was trying to suck it out of my chest. He stared walking towards me in the same way he used to walk right before he-

Now he was standing right in front of me. Only one inch away. His hand went up to my cheek and he caressed my skin with a feeling that felt like it used to. Like right after we shared our love to each other. A tear slid down my cheek.

He bent his head down slowly and kissed the tear away. Then he looked at me, smiled, and said, "I've missed you so much."


	21. Chapter 21

Hello. This is Goldilox07. Haha. I just wanted to let everyone know, that this will probably be the last chapter. I know, I know. You guys just love it sooo much. Haha. Just kidding. Well, my reasons for stopping are these.

-summer...

-i really think that what i wrote at the ending was perfect for an ending point.

-i am writing a NOVEL yeah thats right, a novel. And i have been working on that and i want to get it finished before the end of the summer, which is like two months away. So i have to really work!!

-i really dont know what else...to tired maybe.

But dont get me wrong guys, writing is my passion, and i love to write these little fanfictions, it makes my day when i see u guys reviewing them. I love to write, but i really want to focus on my novel. If i get it published, i want to be successful and i want people to buy it!!

my name is Emily Norden. So if u see my book on the market or the book shelf, pick it up and buy it. Lol. I promise, it is really good. So far anyways, well, it's about time travel and it involves sexy viking warriors for all u ladys! Haha. And it is a romance. Sorry, i decided not to put lemons in it, but there still is plenty of gooshy mushy romance in it. Lol.

If u want...read it. It would make me very happy to see people who want to read it. I have been working my butt of on it, so if it turns out to be a fluke, i will go crazy!! and trust me, it is WAY better than my fanfictions, so if u guys like those, then u will DEFINATLY like my novel. Dont know what it's called yet, but you have my name. Haha.

Thanks for the opportunity of being able to write for all you crazy kids. I guess im a kid too...dang it. Haha.

Emily Norden (aka: Goldilox07)

P.S. Hey you guys wanted to know if Jacob remembered Lily in the end??

ANSWER: Yes, he did. Somehow when he saw her, everything that had happened between them before Aro erased his memory, somehow popped back into existence. I love making things like that work out! Haha. Thanks for asking. It's my pleasure to clear things up.


End file.
